Fallen Angel Part 4
by CodyKit
Summary: Monica goes on an assignment to answer a little girl's prayer. What Monica didn't expect was to fall in love with the girl's father Griffin. Will Monica follow her heart to be with Griffin and his daughter, or will she continue on being an angel?
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Title: Fallen Angel

Rating: PG-13 (for a sexual scene and language use, and some violence)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Touched By An Angel or The Survivors Club. All copyrights belong to CBS and Moonwater, and to Martha Williams for the wonderful tv series of all time.

Author to this fan fic: CodyKit

***I added a few new characters in the story***

Cast of characters: Roma Downey as Monica/Monique, James Remar as Roan Griffin, Abigail Breslin as Sarah Griffin, Della Reese as Tess, John Dye as Andrew, Valerie Bertinelli as Gloria, Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kathy Parker, Mea Witeman as Julia Heart, Paul Winfield as Sam, Amy Adams as the new angel Jenny, Chris Potter as Chris Heart, Catherine Bell as Kristin Heart, Wynonna Judd as Audrey, Randy Travis as Wayne, Paul Wittenburg as Joey, Kim Delaney as Kerry Sanford, Adair Tishler as Emmalin Heart, Elaine Hendrix as Sandy Chapmen, Dominic Monaghan as Lenny Griffin, Ralph Waite as Mac Burnston, Kurt Russell as Kurt Griffin, Brandon Routh as Charles Norman, Edward Asner as Seth Griffin, Brian McNamara as Brian Sanford, Alexis Cruz as Rafael, Deirdre Lovejoy as Crystal Burnston, Ally Pressman as Ally Johnson, Brigid Brannagh as Pam Burke, Yvonne Strahovsk as Jennifer Lewis, Cloris Leachman as Ruth/Griffin's mother, Eddie McClintock as Gary Carter, Jessica Capshaw as Lisa

**Part 4: Chapter 1**

_There was a white bliss all around Griffin when he woke up. He expected to see Monica's gleaming face staring back at him, but as Griffin slowly opens his eyes he was in another world. This world was not earth, it felt too peaceful and everything around him was white. In panic he opens his eyes to find a nice bed, with white sheets, and outside was sunshine and the air felt like a spring day. That can't be right, the last day was around Halloween and it was fall whether out not spring. And another surprise he felt no pain where he was at. _

_ Softly Griffin calls out his wife's name, _"Monica?" _No answer. Griffin looks around and Monica is not with him. She is always with him, they were inseparable. But Griffin doesn't see any sign of his beauty Irish wife anywhere. Griffin calls out a little louder, _"Monica?"

_Suddenly a voice sounded behind him and surprise him a bit,_ "She can't here you. No one can."

Griffin slowly turns to look at the man sitting beside him. His green eyes stared down at him. Griffin knows his face, seen him before but where. His mind was a bit out of it for the moment. "I want to see my wife, do you know where she is?"

The man looks at him, and his hand reaches out to him, "You can't at least not right now."

"Why not, I'm in the hospital am I?" Griffin asks.

The man looks at him and he didn't want to say it, but Griffin has to know the truth. "Roan…I'm afraid that you are not in a hospital. I'm an angel, and I'm here to help you guide your way back."

"Wait what? An Angel? Guide me back? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Griffin asks in confusion.

The man moves closer to Griffin because he knows that this could bring a shock to him, "Roan, you married my best friend, and my lost love. You first met me at your wedding. My name is Andrew, and you are in a coma."

…

_Monica waits nervously in the waiting room to hear about her husband's condition. Sarah was asleep on the chairs next to her, with a few cuts and burses. Monica didn't want to wake the sleeping child, because of what everything they went through in the last 3 hours. Griffin's unit was outside the waiting room hoping that Griffin will come through. Monica kept looking at the emergency doors waiting for some doctor to tell her about her husband._

"He's going to be alright Monica. Griffin knows how to pull through." Chris said in a clam voice trying to ease Monica from her worries.

"Are you sure? It's been 3 hours? And no doctor in here will tell me about my husband's condition." Monica sounded panicky and frightened.

Kerry is beside her rubbing her shoulders to help ease her. Monica glances over at Sarah, and stroke the girls head. She then turns her attention to Kerry. "Kerry….I'm afraid that…..that …"

"Monica…don't jump to conclusions until we know for sure." Kerry smiles as tears form in her eyes. Monica nods and looks down on Sarah's sweet and peaceful face as she sleeps.

Just then the doors to the emergency doors came open and a female doctor came toward Monica and Griffin's immediate family that were waiting. As soon as the doctor approaches Monica stood up and boldly walks up to the doctor. "How is he?" Monica asks in a shaky voice.

The female doctor looks deep into Monica's eyes, "Are you Roan's wife?"

Monica nods as the doctor led her to a nearby chair. Monica had a sick feeling in her stomach as she prepares to hear the bad news. "Mrs. Griffin, I have some good news and some bad."

Monica looks at the female doctor, "Tell me the good news."

"Okay….the good news your husband made it through the surgery and we manage to pull out the bullet that was lodge in deep in his shoulder near the lung. The bad news is, that he slipped into a minor coma." The doctor told Monica the bad, and as soon as she heard that tears started to fall out of Monica's eyes.

"I'm guessing that is the bad?" Monica asks.

"Yes. Let's just hope that your husband will find a way out before he goes deeper into the coma. Right now he is at stage 2. If he goes into stage 3 or 4, he may not wake up." The doctor explained.

"So you're saying that my husband is lying in a coma, and he may not come back?" Monica asks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to that point. Right now he is stable, and is being transported to ICU for the night, and in the morning he will be on the 4th floor. You may go and see him now if you like. Sometimes coma patients pull out quicker if someone talks to them. They may not be responsive, but they can still hear you." The nurse smiles to Monica.

Monica nods and wipes the tears from her eyes. The nurse slowly leaves to talk with Chris about Griffin's condition. Monica strolls over to Sarah and Kerry. "Well how is he?"

"Not good." Was all Monica could say. Monica looks to Kerry and to her daughter. "Kerry can you do me a favor. Could you look after Sarah for the night? I just….I need to be alone with Griffin. I'll tell the news to Sarah tomorrow. She doesn't need to know right now…with everything she has gone through today."

Kerry looks to her best friend, "Sure."

"Thanks." Monica said in a soft voice and gives Kerry a big hug before she walks down the hallway to the ICU room. With every step felt like a weight on Monica's shoulders as she walks to where Griffin's peaceful body laid on the white hospital sheets. He looks like he is dreaming, but Monica knows that he isn't.

Monica came up to Griffin and places her gentle hand to his, and lightly stroking it. Monica sat next to Griffin, and she looks at his beautiful face. Seeing him like this killed her on the inside, and Monica lost all her strength as she sobs uncontrollably on Griffin's hospital bed.

….

_ Griffin now in panic…_ "Andrew….you're the angel of death…..Oh my God…I'm dead!...No! I can't be!...Monica and Sarah…they need me! Tell God that I'm not ready yet, I need to go back! Please Andrew don't let me Die!"

"Roan! Roan! Relax calm down. I'm not here to take you to heaven. I'm here to help you chose." Andrew calmly lowers Griffin back on the bed.

"To chose? Andrew you know that I would chose to go back…why do you need to help me chose…You know my answer already." Griffin stated.

"I know you want to go back Roan…believe me. But right now you are at a crossroad between heaven and earth. Your mind and body is still living, but you are unconscious to the world around you." Andrew stated.

"Yeah I know how coma's work. I dealt with several cases involving victims that the perpetrators put them into a coma and some wake up to tell the tale and some don't. So how badly am I in this one….stage 1, 2," Griffin asks.

"I can't say." Andrew answered.

Griffin nods, "You angels can't tell humans the bad news huh?"

"Yeah, kind of goes against free will." Andrew kind of jokes, but he notice Griffin didn't smile. Andrew moves off of his chair and sits on the bed with Griffin. "She loves you Roan. And a love from a former angel goes deep. Monica may be human now, but her heart still knows her angel senses. Love always finds a way."

"Take it when it comes down to mine lifeline, she will let me go." Griffin admitted.

"No…what I'm saying is, her love runs deep. She will do everything in her power to bring you back, because that is how much she is in love with you." Andrew smiles.

"But what if I don't come back?" Griffin asks, "What will she do?"

"She will find a way to move on. But you and I know that you will go back to her. I may not want to admit it, but your love and Monica's love is very powerful, and that my friend is true love." Andrew stated.

"Take it that you are still in love with her." Griffin asks feeling a little jealous.

Andrew looks to him and a painful look in his eyes told Griffin yes, "But she chose you, and I see why. You make her happy, the happiest she ever been since she was created. If she chose me, she wouldn't have touched your life as well as your daughter's the way she did. I know that I can't be the one to make her happy the way she is suppose to be happy. Took me a long time to see that, but being distant from her, and having another angel help guide me, I now understand why Monica sacrificed her heavenly existence to be human. Because you and her were meant to be with each other, and share that love that God provided for you." Andrew pauses as he stares into Griffin's ocean blue eyes, "_You _were the best thing that happened in Monica's existence, and it will kill me to see her heart broken because you died."

Griffin looks at his silver band around his left ring finger and smiles to Andrew, "You know Andrew you really are a nice guy. Monica is lucky to have a best friend like you."

Andrew smiles to Griffin, "She's even luckier to have _you_ as her husband." In that moment, Griffin and Andrew found a bond of friendship and both accepted each other as friends instead of Monica's competition. "Come on get some rest, I have to show you around later on."

….

After Monica's moment of breaking down, she pulls herself together to look at her husband. Every motion of his chest rising and falling killed her. Monica felt hurt, anger and loneliness all at once. She knows that Griffin is half on earth, and half in heaven. She too had dealt with coma patients when she was an angel. But now being human it is extremely difficult to wait, and be strong when you are just barley staying afloat from having your heart broken.

Monica sits beside him, stroking her finger to his hand very tenderly. She whispers into his ear, "Please…Griff…come back. I need you..and I'm scared as hell, to raise _our_ family without you. I made a promise before I left _my home, my life, and my security_, that I was going to love you. I'm scared of losing you….don't do this to me. I can't take the pain of losing _the love of my life_. So please come back. This child that I'm caring needs a father. It needs _you_." Monica looks to him and bends down to him and left a tender kiss on his forehead. Monica then pulls back and gazes at him. Monica then stares off in mediation to contact some of the angels. While she prays her hand slowly moves from Griffin's hand, to the object that is around her neck. She nervously holds the object in her hand as she prays for some help.

"_Andrew….Andrew, I know you can hear me. Please…tell me if my husband is with you, and that he is safe. Please, for my sake, don't take him to the Father. I'm not ready to let him go. I don't want to live my life without him. I don't want my life to be like Seth. Please, Andrew, I need you to be here and talk to me._" Monica prays but a voice snaps her out of her meditation.

"He's doing fine right now baby." The voice responded.

Monica snaps out of her prayer, and turns to look at the woman that is beside her husband's bedside. "Tess!" Monica quickly raises from her spot and embraces her mentor/her best friend, and cries in her arms. "I miss him so much….why…why..did this…why did he….why did he had to go into a coma state when he might not wake up."

"I know baby….I know…but he is in good hands." Tess calmly stated.

"So you know that he is safe." Monica wipes her tears away.

"Yes." Tess replies.

"Do you know who is with him?" Monica asks.

"Yes, but I can't tell you." Tess stated.

"Why?" Monica asks.

"Because, you are human now, and you know the rules why angels can't revel that information. All I know is there is an angel that is helping Roan through his journey. And I'm here temporary to help you." Tess stated.

Monica slightly laughed at that, and paces a little by the window, "I'm fine Tess."

"Monica, you and I both know that, that is not true. Your heart has been shattered, and you and your family had been traumatized by a serial killer, and your twin would of found a way to break you and make you vulnerable, so that she can steal your soul. I know baby, I was there." Tess looked into Monica's sorrowful eyes.

"You what?" Monica gasped.

"I held you when you were chained up, and protected you, and told you that everything is going to be all right." Tess looked at her angel girl, as tears flowed down her face. "It…it…was so hard, to see that man do those awful things to you, and there wasn't anything I could do. I felt so helpless, and my heart broke. I love you so much baby, and it killed me to watch you suffer like that."

Monica nods as tears hit her hand like bullets. Each one burned her flesh as she cried. "I never knew that human beings can be so hateful, and evil like that. And I hate that. Those harmful acts like that , is what drove me off the case when I was suppose to train Gloria to use her heart the way you taught me to use mine. Remember that?"

"Yes, I remember. But the Father forgave you, and you still taught her something." Tess lightly smiles.

Monica looks at her best friend, and her guilt for killing him came through, "Tess…Am I going to be punished for what I done."

"Punished?" Tess asks.

"Yes..I took a life. Angel or not I know better. Every life is precious to the Father, and I….I broken that…Oh God what have I done!" Monica broke as tears flowed rapidly out her eyes and landed on her red sweater.

Tess came over to Monica and held her, as she softly whispers to her, "You are not going to be punished Monica, for your act. He was going to kill you, and your family, that is self defense. The Father knows that."

"It's still a life, Tess! Self defense or not, it's still a soul, and I ended it…. I don't know if I can just move on and forget that. I killed someone that God loves. I don't think I should be called a former angel, because of what I did…." Monica stated.

Tess knows Monica is hurting, "your human now baby…and yes you'll stay remain an angel in heaven even if you choose to live your life as a human…. And yes it's still a life, but that man choose his path a long time ago. He would've been killed even if you didn't pull the trigger. He was on death row, when he escaped. It's over baby." Monica looks deep into Tess's wisdom eyes, and from that moment she felt the ground rip away from her feet, as she crashed into Tess's arms and sobs uncontrollably until it hurt to cry.

Tess settles Monica down as Monica clung to her husband's hand, "You know baby, the Father still welcomes and accepts murders and criminals too. Both humans and angels."

Monica looks to her, "What?"

Tess took a deep breath and looks into Monica's soft brown eyes that were clouded by grief, "I know a few angels in my past that have….done what you did, not out of revenge or anything, but did what they had to do, to protect another soul. Kind of like you did with your daughter, your husband, the child in you, and yourself. Mistakes like that happen, and evil is everywhere around here. You are so used to what is in _God's home_ that you are forgetting the evil source that is here on earth. The Father knows that your heart is good, and loyal to him. You just have to forgive yourself."

Monica nods her head slowly, "Easier said than done."

Tess smiles as she pulls Monica closer, "I never said that it was easy." Monica slowly smiles to that remark and looks to her husband. Tess looks at Monica and smiles, "How are you feeling with the pregnancy?"

Monica looks back up at Tess, "I'm doing fine. I just hope that my trauma didn't send the baby in shock or anything server that could harm it. I got an appointment tomorrow evening for them to check up on it due to my recent events. I just…I can't leave him."

Tess smiles, "I understand. So _miss wings_ how does it feel to have a life growing inside you. You said yourself long ago that you always wanted to be a mother."

Monica's smile brighten more when Tess called her, her old nickname, "You know, no one has called me _miss wings_ in a long time, kind of miss that. And to tell you the truth, it is beautiful, exhausting, and terrified all at once. I know I've always dreamed of being a mother and giving birth, but…I'm still scared of being a mother to it."

Tess smiles, "Monica you will be fine at it. You done a wonderful job with your husband's child, and she already sees you as her mother."

Monica gave a little laugh to that, "I know she does. I kind of already knew that when she first accept me as her mother in my apartment around Christmas time last year. I knew right then and there that I'm a mother to Sarah for life. Still that moment of becoming a mother to a new soul, is a little bit scary…but I know that no matter what, I'll love him/her like I do with Sarah." Monica looks to Tess, "Tess…if Roan doesn't come back…"

Tess puts a hand on Monica's shoulders, "Monica he will come back.."

Monica nods her head, "If he doesn't, will you promise me that you will keep him safe." Monica pauses to stroke her husband's hair, "I have good faith in the Father that he will come back. There is one thing in Griffin that I fell for and that is he never seems to give up. He is a fighter, just like his mother, and I know for certain that he will find a way back to me, because he loves me that much." Monica smiles to that and then her smile started to fade as she looks up to Tess, "But if God already made his choice with Griffin's fate, I won't get in the way of that. Just promise me that you will help him, if his path leads down that road."

Tess nods to Monica's request, "I will."

Monica gave a small sad smile back, "thank you."

Tess looks at her angel girl and saw pain lurking in her eyes, "Come on Mon…it's late, and your husband isn't going anywhere. You should get some rest."

Monica looks at the chair beside her husband's bed. Slowly Monica nods and goes to the chair and laid her head down on some pillows. As soon as Monica was comfortable Tess came to her and puts a blanket on her. Monica smiles to Tess as she softly sang Monica to sleep. When Monica was fast asleep, Tess came and kissed her forehead and whisper's softly in her ear, "Just _handed it over_ baby. Let the Father heal your broken heart. Your husband is in good hands, and have faith that he will come back. I love you so much _angel girl_."

_Tess knows Monica heard her because she smiled to that. Tess gently left Monica alone as she sleeps beside her husband. When Tess was away from her she looks to Sam who was patiently waiting for her. Tess eyes Sam, _"She is stable at the moment, but she is barely holding on Sam. I don't think she can take what is expected to come."

Sam looks at Monica and senses Tess's concern, "I know. But her heart is strong, and it will find peace in time."

"Do you know Roan's fate?" Tess asks.

Sam looks at his old friend, "No. But we'll know soon enough. Right now your assignment is Monica. She will need you when the time comes." Tess nods in agreement and hugs him goodbye as she goes back to her spot.

…

_The next morning the nurses moved Roan to his own room, where Monica stayed by his side, never leaving in case he woke up. She continues to pray for him to wake up, and keep on talking to him, hoping that he will find her voice and come back. Around noon Sarah, Chris, and Kerry stopped by. Monica knows that she has to tell her daughter about her father's condition. Monica turns to Chris to keep an eye on him while she and Sarah have a heart to heart talk. Chris nods and stays in the room with his sister._

Once Monica and Sarah were out to the room and into a small hallway Monica looks to her daughter. "Sarah, there is something I need to tell you about your father."

"Is he going to make it?" Sarah asks.

"Yes..he's alive. However, your father is…he is in a coma sweetheart. We don't know for how long , but it could take awhile before he can wake up." Monica explains.

"You mean he may never wake up…." Sarah asks as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's possible. But let's just hope and pray that he makes it out of the coma." Monica states, as she tries to be strong for her and for her daughter.

"But if he doesn't..then what..I will have to go to my mom..is that it?...I don't want to …I want to stay with you…and daddy..I love you too much Monica..please don't make _them_ take me away to live with _her_. You're my mother, not _her!" _Sarah cries louder, and in panic.

Monica rushes to her, and holds Sarah as she cries in Monica's shoulder. Monica tries very hard not to sob herself..but the tears flowed out her own eyes. "Oh Sarah..I will do everything I can to have you be my child. Okay..we are still a family."

Sarah looks to her, and half smiles. Monica then wipes Sarah's tears away. Just then Chris approaches them. Monica looks up and hoping that Griffin woke up. "Chris..is he?"

Chris shook his head, "No change since you left. But there are detectives outside Griffin's door, asking to speak with you. About what happened yesterday. They want your statement."

Sarah looks to Monica, "What does that mean?"

Monica looks to her, then to Chris then back to Sarah, "I don't know. But you stay with Chris and Kerry until I get back okay. It's probably nothing." Monica pauses as she takes hold of Sarah's hand and place walks to Chris. "Make sure she doesn't worry about me."

"I will." Chris walks off with Sarah in hand. Monica follows them, until she spots the detectives. Chris and Sarah disappear into Griffin's room, as Monica stays with the detectives.

"Are you Monica Griffin?" One of the detectives asked her.

"Yes sir." Monica replies.

"Mrs. Griffin you need to come with us." The other one stated.

Monica looks to them, and wondered if she is being placed under arrest, "Am I under arrest or something?"

"Maybe." The male officer replied.

Monica looks to her husband and daughter then nods to the detectives, "Just…promise me that if anything happens to my husband, will someone please tell me."

"Can't promise that madam. But if we get a word, we would." The male officer answers. "We are not going to cuff you."

"Do I need to leave the hospital, or can we talk in a conference room." Monica asks.

The female detective looks to her partner, and then nods to Monica, "We can arrange for you to talk here."

Monica follows the two detectives to a small conference room a few floors up from her husband's. Monica gently sits down in one of the chairs, as the two detectives took their place. Monica doesn't know if this was good or was this bad, but she remains clam.

The male officer started the questionnaire first, "Where were you when Mr. Norman was killed."

Monica now understands why she was called down for a statement. They are investigating the death of Charles Norman. Monica closes her eyes, then readjust them to look into the male officer's eyes, "I'm being questioned for Norman's death am I?"

"Yes. Answer the question." The male officer replies.

Monica looks to him, "I was in the room. Held at gun point."

"Where was your husband?" The officer continues.

"My husband was .." Monica pauses as the flashbacks started in her mind.

_Monica had a terror fright on her face as she sees her husband hit the ground. Blood pooled out from his shoulder. Sarah looked traumatized and froze in terror. Then she heard her scream and Monica whipped around to see Charles Norman pointing the gun at her and Sarah. Monica looks around for a split second and grabs her husband's gun….._

Monica looks to the detective, "My husband was on the floor bleeding because Charles Norman shot my husband, when he was defending me and Sarah."

"So your husband never fired his gun?" The female detective asks.

"No..he did not..Charles shot him before he had the chance." Monica stated.

"So if your husband never fired his gun, then how come a bullet from your husband's gun ended up in Charles Norman's throat?" The male detective cornered Monica's statement.

Monica knows there is no turning back, "The reason is because I fired the gun."

"You shot and killed Charles Norman?" The male detective asks.

"Yes….I did it to save me and my family. If I hadn't..Sarah and I would be in the hospital alongside my husband. Probably dead. I did it in self defense." Monica looks at the officer who was eyeing her closely.

"You know what you just confessed right?" The officer stated.

Monica now getting a little angry, "Look…I know I killed him, but look at the evidence. Charles would have killed me or Sarah if I didn't. I don't feel good about killing him, but I'm telling the truth. I did it out of self defense. Ask my husband's squad if you need proof."

The male detective as about to speak, when his partner spoke before him, "Thank you Mrs. Griffin, we will confirm your statement with your husband's squad team. You are free to go." The male detective looks at her, but the female detective led Monica out of the room.

Monica looks to the female detective as she gave an apology look. Then the detective turns back into the room to deal with her partner. Just before Monica left to go back to her husband she heard their arguments.

"Why did you do that…she confessed to murder!"

"I did that because she was innocent. Look Mr. Norman would have been dead 4 days ago..but somehow he escaped. And I know her husband's squad. And the evidence proves that it was self defense. You just want to put someone in jail."

"Screw the evidence…she belongs in jail by killing a person instead of taking him back to prison where he could be caged up."

"Fuck You Jasper!"

And that was all Monica heard. Monica returns to her husband's floor and then knocks silently on the door. Kerry greets her with a warm smile and walks her in. Monica smiles to the support system that Griffin has, and she is blessed to be with them. Kerry and Chris stay for another 45 minutes, and Kerry had to go to the airport to see her husband off. She looks at Monica and gave her an encouraging smile.  
>"I believe he will come back..sometimes, it takes a day or two. And I know him. He never gives up. Especially when it comes to down to the ones he loves the most." Kerry smiles to Monica, meaning her and Sarah.<p>

"Thank you. For everything." Monica smiles as tears welled in her eyes. Kerry embraces her, and the two friends held onto each other for a moment. Then Kerry smiles and waves goodbye.

Chris waited for his sister to leave, then he went to Monica, "I have to run into work. Call me if anything happens..he…he is my best friend."

Monica has never seen Chris tear up and started to cry. She knows how much Griffin and him love each other like brothers. Monica has the same bond with Tess. In that moment she came to him, and puts an arm around his shoulders, "I will…You will be the first to know..alright."

"Just…it kills me to see him like this..It should be me there, not him.." Chris stated.

Monica glances at her unconscious husband, then back at Chris, "I know..kills me too…my heart is breaking every moment that passes by. And now….with this child on the way..I don't know how I am going to tell it, that their father is dead. I'm scared of losing him. The one thing I fear the most….is losing the love of my life…I already went through that once…I don't want to spend the rest of my life without him."

Chris looks at Monica, "You are scared of losing him, because you gave up your existence in heaven to be with him and Sarah, and you fear that if he dies, that you leaving heaven will be a waste."

Monica looks up at him with shocked eyes, "How do you know I was…"

"Griffin told me, shortly after you mysteriously disappeared on him." Chris answered Monica's question. Sensing Monica's little anger Chris added, "It's not his fault. I kind of was the reason he split the beans on you being….well…you know what…"

"So you know…" Monica looks at him.

"Yeah…I didn't tell anyone else..not even Kerry or my wife. He was my best friend..and after your little disappearance, Roan….he…he had that same attitude after when Crystal left him..I thought you bailed on him, because you were scared of falling in love. And Roan was going back into his old ways again after his broken heart with Crystal…but Roan then later told me the truth about who you really were, and why you had to leave." Chris confessed. He pauses as he looks into Monica's beautiful brown eyes. "I have never seen Griffin so devastated in those 2 months. He never had that reaction his ex-wife bailed out on him. He truly fell in love with you, Monica.."

Monica smiles to him, but it was a sad smile, "I fell in love with him too…and your right…I feel that me leaving my home, that I would lose him or Sarah." Monica feels that she has lost her battle with her evil self…..with her falling in love, caused her to be so blinded by evil. And now Monica is starting to have regrets of leaving heaven. If she hadn't been such a fool and fell in love, Griffin will still be conscience and would never have been in a coma. But Chris's words snapped her out of her regret.

"You know, If you hadn't came into his life, he wouldn't have been the man he is today. You made him better. And I thank you for that. And if he is anything like his mother, he will pull through. Ruth Griffin was a fighter, even through her death, she still fought to stay alive for the remaining time she had left. And something tells me that Roan is the same way." Chris smiles to Monica. He looks at her, and embraces her into a tight hug. Monica hugs him back, and smiles to him.

In that moment Monica stated, "Thank you."

Chris pulls back and had a confuse look on his face, "For what?"

"For keeping my secrete, and for not freaking out.." Monica smiles.

Chris smiles back, "Your welcome….and I did kind of freaked a little.." with that Monica couldn't help to smile at that. Chris always likes to bring out a joke when he is uncomfortable. "Well I got to run…oh and here…" Chris hands Monica Griffin's guitar, "Griffin used to play for his victims when they were in comas. He said that music is a way to guide them back."

Monica looks to him, "Thanks but I don't know how to play a guitar."

Chris looks over at Sarah who was at her father's side, "Sarah knows how. Griffin taught her." Monica took Griffin's acoustic guitar and smiles at Chris as she nods her thanks. Then the two of them parted.

Monica goes back into her husband's room to find Sarah holding her father's hand. Monica sets the guitar on the chair, and sits down on the bed beside her husband. Sarah looks up at her, "I wish he was back mom."

Monica strokes her hair, "I know sweetheart…I miss him too..but you know what, could help your father."

Sarah pulls back and gazes up into Monica's soft brown eyes, "What?"

Monica nods over to the chair by the window. Sarah followed Monica's gaze and looks at her father's guitar, then back to Monica, "My dad's guitar?"

Monica smiles, "Your father used to play some tunes to some of his victims. He said that music is the best way to bring coma patients out of the dark. Maybe that is what your father needs right now."

Sarah looks up at her, and goes over to pick up her dad's acoustic guitar, and brought it over to her spot. Sarah played around with the strings to find the right tuning, as she warmed up her fingers. She gazes up at Monica and then to her father. Then Sarah begins to play Monica and Griffin's song _Feels Like Home_.

Monica smiles to Sarah's choice, and looks at her husband. As Sarah played the melody Monica's memories of her and Griffin came into her mind. _The way he smiled up at her when she first made him smile. Thanksgiving night, looking into Griffin's eyes and holding his hand as she starts to admit her feelings for him. Christmas time, of getting the Christmas tree, and letting him into her heart, during Griffin's most vulnerable moment. First kissing him under the mistletoe, and then her first real kiss at the New Year's Eve party. Then his proposal of asking her to be his wife. And the happiest day of Monica's life, looking into his eyes on her wedding day. And finally…..letting him make love to her, and feeling his love in return._ Monica then slips back into reality when Sarah stops playing; Monica turns around and notice why Sarah stopped playing the song.

"Sarah..it's me..it's your mommy." The woman stated.

Monica looks down on her daughter, and the sight of Sarah's frozen body, made Monica's heart sank.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Finds A Way

**Chapter 2**

_ Monica looks to Crystal, and her anger rose in her. But Crystal and Sarah were supposed to meet on Halloween. She just wishes Crystal would choose a better time. Monica turns to Sarah as she was still frozen to the chair. Sarah sets her father's guitar down on the floor beside the hospital bed, and glares at her mother. _

Sarah then looks at her mother, "Why are you here?"

"Sarah..I know it's not the best time to see you. But I had to come by to check up on you. I miss you sweetheart. And when I heard that you were kidnapped, I freaked..and I lost it." Crystal explain as she moves closer to her, but Monica notice that Sarah slowly backs up and slowly heads to the safety of her sleeping father. Monica hates to see Sarah's heart torn in two. She knows this can't be easy, especially the abandonment from her mother.

"No..that is not what I meant. Why..are you _here_? You had 7 years, to see me..why now?" Sarah spoke, as her anger grew.

This had stunned Crystal. She stops where she was then looks at her daughter. Monica can see the hurt in her eyes. Monica then looks to Crystal, "Crystal…can I see you outside for a moment?"

Crystal looks at Monica, and then agrees. Monica looks at Sarah, and she still sees the anger in those blue eyes, then walks Crystal outside Griffin's room. "I don't get it….we arranged for us to meet. Why is she mad at me?"

Monica looks at her daughter as she was sitting beside her father then back at Crystal, "She is still hurt and angry from you leaving her 7 years ago. And with everything that she has been through the last 48 hours, I can't blame her. She is not going to snap back Crystal…it takes time….Sarah..she has been traumatized…I don't think it's wise for you and her to have a bonding time…at least not right now…"

Crystal looks at Monica, "Well how long…the court ordered it.."

Monica looks down then back up to Crystal, "Give her a day or two, and let me try to calm her down. She is not in the right state in mind. Her father is in a coma, and she is scared of losing him."

Crystal getting very aggravated with this, "Fine…I still want to have several hours with her. I'll try again tomorrow."

Monica looks to her then nodded, "I'll try and talk to her."

"Thank you." Crystal stated, then walks off.

Monica is not really liking this whole idea, but she knows Crystal is not going to stop. She doesn't see what she is really doing to Sarah. And Monica fears that Sarah will resent and totally shut down, and go into a panic.

Monica heads back into the room with Sarah. Sarah looks to her with tears in her eyes. Monica goes to her, and softly holds her. "Why…why now..I never knew how much anger I have towards her til now..why do I hate my own mother Monica? Why does she make me so angry?"

Monica looks at her, "You're angry because you still feel hurt and upset that she left you. And the unresolved feelings you had when you were little is now starting to surface up. And you don't really hate her honey…you just feel disappoint by your mother's choices."

"Sometimes I wished I did.." Sarah mumbles.

"I know…sometimes it's easier to hate the ones you love, but your love for your mother is more of a disappointed love. But you don't really hate them." Monica stated..

Sarah looks at her father, "I hated it what she did to me and daddy."

"I know…with her leaving you." Monica stated.

"That's part of it..but what really made me angry is what she did behind daddy's back." Sarah stated looking up at Monica.

"What do you mean?" Monica asks.

Sarah now explains to Monica what her mother did when she was still with Griffin, "I saw my mom, having an affair with another man, when daddy and her were still married. When I was 5, I saw her sneak out into the woods, when I was camping in the tree house, when a man that looks like, the principle at your school that you are teaching. I saw them heavily making out near the woods, and then they disappear…at the time, I never knew what sex was..but now I know..they went to go have sex…that's why I acted the way I did, that and the way she just went up and left without a goodbye. It's hard now to look at her, and to give her my love, when she doesn't deserve it. She destroyed our family. And now she wants back in my life?"

Monica looks at Sarah, and now understands why Sarah was angry at her mother. "Have you told your father about that?"

Sarah shook her head, "I figure if I just kept it a secret, he wouldn't have felt so betrayed. Like I felt. But I guess he kind of already knew about it."

Monica took her hand, "Sarah..do you still want to meet your mother?"

Sarah looks deep into Monica's eyes, "No..but it's not like I have a choice in it. Court orders..Let me guess, I have to see her tomorrow?"

Monica nods. "Only for a few hours."

"I hate this.." Sarah snuggles into Monica's chest.

Monica strokes Sarah's back, "I know baby..I know….I do too."

Just then a nurse came into the room, "Mrs. Griffin, are you ready?"

Monica looks up at the nurse, and had a confuse look on her face, "For?"

"Your ultrasound appointment.." The nurse stated, "If you want we can reschedule it."

Monica smiles and stated, "No..no that's fine."

"Go mom, I will look after daddy for you.." Sarah smiles, and clutches her Dad's hand.

Monica nods and gave her daughter a kiss before she leaves to go with the nurse. This was all new to her, experiencing pregnancy, and human life. She was a bit nervous, and was a little lonesome with her husband present to check in on the pregnancy. The nurse lead Monica to an open examine room and told Monica to sit on the bed. Monica did so as she lefts up her shirt a bit to have some ointment or some sort chemical for the ultrasound to pick up the singles from her uterus..

The nurse came with the machine to monitor the baby's heart beat and make sure everything is safe and sound. "Okay, this might be cold, so be prepared."

Monica nods and felt the liquid on her belly. Monica slightly winces at the chill of the ointment as the nurse slowly moves it around to mark the surface area. Monica looks at the nurse, "Is the baby going to be alright?"

"I don't know. But will well find out here soon. The more important question are you okay?" The nurse looks at Monica as she prepares the machine to look at the baby.

"I'm still in a bit shocked. Hasn't settled in yet…my main concern is my husband." Monica admitted.

"I know..I'm praying for your husband. He has been here a lot in the past with his victims. Some of them make it, some of them don't. Roan on some days off from work, has been coming here to sit and help me out with the kids. He is very sweet and compassion towards them." The nurse smiles.

"I was told about that by Chris." Monica kind of smiles.

"Yeah..but don't worry about your husband Mrs. Griffin, if I know Roan, he never likes to give up. He will pull through." The nurse smiles. Which made Monica smile back. "Now let's take a look at your baby."

The nurse flips on the switch and moves the stick like thing on Monica's belly. Just then Monica heard the sound of the heart beat of the baby on the machine. Monica looks up and saw a little glimpse of her child. Monica was so happy a little hint of tears where forming in her eyes. The nurse smiles at her, and stated, "Look..see there is your baby's heartbeat…and it looks to be healthy, after what had happened."

Monica smiles then looks at the nurse, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

The nurse wince at that, "It's a little too early for that yet…but it's healthy…that's the good news. If you come back in 4 weeks or so, I can tell you the sex of your child if you like."

Monica smiles, "Thanks."

"Call me Julie. I'm a close friend to Roan…well we see each other a lot when he is on the job." Julie smiles.

Monica smiles, "Well thanks Julie, for everything…"

Julie senses Monica's sadness, and shuts off the monitor and scooches her chair close to her, "He will come back,"

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe that." Monica said now in tears.

Julie nods her head, "You know….when Roan is here with some of his coma patients, he sings to them. And music is one of the strongest things in this world, to bring someone back. That and love. He's a fighter…reminds me a lot like his mother. She never gave up on her cancer."

Monica looks at Julie, "You meet his mother?"

"Yes. I was an intern at the time when she was in the hospital with her cancer treatments. I was just finishing up my internship hours here, when she gave out and died. But she was strong..went in intermission for about 2 years. Then the second wave hit her, and Ruth couldn't take it much more. But she fought all the way till her death. Which is how me and your husband met." Julie smiles remembering every moment of that day.

Monica smiles at her, "Well, thanks Julie…I got to get back to.."

"I understand.." Julie smiles as she cleans up a bit in the examine room. Just before Monica leaves she calls out to her, "Oh…and Monica." Monica turns around and looks at Julie. "Try to have some bed rest. You were lucky that the baby didn't go in distress."

Monica nods, "I don't think I will go through anything like that again…"

"Let's just hope you won't." Julie smiles, the her pager goes off. "Shit…I got to run…" Julie waves Monica a goodbye and she dashes out of the room to and answer her paging emergency.

Monica goes back to Griffin's hospital room and soon she found Sarah curled up in her father's arms asleep. Monica smiles to her daughter, and places a blanket on her. Then Monica goes to the chair that was beside her husband's bed, and places her hand to go into his, and soon with the Roan's heart beat monitor, it sounded Monica to sleep.

….

_Griffin had spent time where he was at..he liked it here. Felt no pain, no fear, no evilness…it was like heaven..but not. He thanked Andrew for being with him, but what he really misses is his beautiful wife and daughter. Griffin stares of the window in a small screened in patio. He closes his eyes, and sees Monica's smiling face, as her eyes beams into his. He reopens his eyes, and she was gone. Andrew looks at him, _"I know you miss your family Roan."

Griffin looks back at him, "Then why am I still here….I'm missing so much, by staying here and not where I am needed."

"Roan..these things take time.." Andrew try saying.

"How much time…a month, a year…" Griffin asks urgently.

"I don't know….All I know is, there will.." Andrew started to say, but didn't finish. He saw the hurt and anger in Griffin's eyes. "I know you are angry.."

"How can you know?" Griffin asks.

"I can sense it…I'm an angel remember.." Andrew smiles.

Griffin gave a half smile back, "I just want to be back with my family."

"That's part of it…but another part is with your brother Lenny." Andrew stated.

Griffin didn't meet Andrew's eyes. "Is that what is holding me back…I got to let go of my anger.."

"I can't answer that.." Andrew calmly stated.

"Why? Andrew I want to know..why the hell am I here in a coma, when it should be that bastard that tried to kill me, Sarah and Monica.." Griffin moves away from the window and on the bench beside a small water fountain.

Andrew goes beside him, "Well….for one thing…the man that tried to kill you is dead. He died when you were fading into a coma. And he is in the place where no one wants to go. He made a deal with the devil."

Griffin looks at him, "Why did my brother kidnapped my daughter?"

Andrew looks away, then took a deep breath and refocused his gaze into Griffin's, "Did Monica ever tell you she had a twin, that works for the other side?"

"Monique? Yeah she mentioned it the night before of all of this madness..Why?" Griffin asks.

"Your brother Lenny was under Monique's curse when he kidnapped your daughter. He a pawn in her wicked ways. Same thing with Charles Norman. The reason she did that was to break Monica. She knows that she is human now. And with Monica being human it makes her extremely vulnerable for the other side to break her, and make her fall to the other side. Monique has been trying to break Monica for centuries. And never succeed, because she was always faithful to God. Monique figures that if she had fallen from Grace, it will be easy to take her soul, and give it to her master. And the way to do that is to eliminate the things that Monica loves most. In this case you and Sarah." Andrew explains.

Griffin stares at Andrew, "I never knew that having Monica become human is very risky?"

Andrew nods, "That's why we have our law…..To never fall in love with humans because of that reason….every angel in heaven, has an evil self working for the other side. And if one becomes human, it is very risky for them to become evil. Which is why, many angels disapproved Monica's choice by fallen in love, and left heaven. However, her love for God is strong, even as a human. Which Monique still had failed."

Griffin looks at Andrew, "Can I see her?"

Andrew looks away, "I really wish you could. But you can't…."

Griffin looks at his wedding band and looks out over the flowing water of the fountain. Then Griffin felt tired, and looks at Andrew, "Thanks Andrew…for making me understand, her world a bit more."

"Your welcome…you should get some rest…got a big day tomorrow." Andrew smiles. Griffin nods back, and together they walk back in Griffin's temporary small house. As soon as Griffin climbs in the white bed he drifts off to sleep.

Andrew watches him drift off to sleep. He wishes he has Monica's gift, of reaching in someone's mind. So he can give his best friend some re-endurance that love is not lost with her and her husband. Andrew slowly walks out onto the patio to find Lisa standing near. He smiles and walks over to her.

Lisa smiles back, and embraces Andrew's warm comforting hug. Being with Lisa over the past few months has brought new hope in Andrew, and for some reason he is beginning to understand what Monica had said at her wedding. Looking in Lisa's soft blue eyes, comfort him. "You don't know how happy I am to see you here."

Lisa smiles back, "I know..just wanted to see how you are holding up with your new assignment."

"To be honest it's not going as smoothly as I hoped it will be.." Andrew sounded a bit disappointed.

Lisa came beside him, "Nothing goes smoothly Andrew….especially coming from your best friend's personal life."

Andrew gave a little smile, "I just wish that I can give both of them some solitude that everything will be okay…"

"Andrew…only God can do that…you know that.." Lisa stated.

"I know…but it hurts me to see Monica in pain, and Roan too.." Andrew confesses.

"It's going to…but your job is to help Roan decide when the time comes..it hasn't come yet, and if you make Monica and Roan meet again, without the Father's time, it will be changing their destiny." Lisa stated.

"I know…just…it kills me to see them suffer." Andrew stated.

"That's part of humanity." Lisa smiles.

Andrew looks into Lisa's eyes, and he felt this rush of joy. He didn't know where this was coming from. "I'm glad you are here."

Lisa looks down for a moment, "Andrew…there is something I have to tell you…the reason why I came tonight, was because I've been reassigned."

Andrew squinted his face in confusion, "Reassigned?"

Lisa nods, "I'm leaving in the morning.."

"Wow that fast huh?" Andrew sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yeah…I just got the news today." Lisa looks down, and then slowly refocused them into Andrew's emerald eyes.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Andrew asks.

"Don't know.." Lisa looks at him, and then came near him, as she touches his face, "You'll see me again."

"When?" Andrew says as he came closer to her.

"Soon.." Lisa smiles. "I just wanted to say goodbye…and.."

"And for what?" Andrew asks.

Lisa smiles, "Close your eyes."

Andrew did what she told him to do. Then without hesitation, Lisa came next to him, and plants a small tender kiss to his lips. Andrew felt completely spell bound by her kiss, he follow suit. For the past few weeks he has been devolving feelings for Lisa. And he wondered if she felt the same way he did. After a moment or two of Lisa kissing Andrew she pulls back and smiles at him.

Andrew was completely breathless and was speechless by what just happened. "Wow..I didn't see that coming.."

Lisa smiles, "Well..I would've done it sooner, but you were still technically my assignment…and you can't mix business with pleasure..but since you are not longer my assignment…I felt like I should express what I feel for….you."

Andrew smiles to her, and felt the pull of attraction growing stronger. Then Monica's voice rings through his mind the night of her wedding, _But don't give up hope. There is still a happiness for you out there that our Father has planned out for you._ Andrew then looks into Lisa's eyes, and now is a believer in love. Then he took a step forward, and kisses Lisa again.

It took Andrew and Lisa a few minutes to gain control again. Lisa looks at the rising sun, and then back at Andrew, "I have to go now…my new assignment will be needing me here shortly."

Andrew looks at her, "When will I see you again?"

"You'll know.." She stated. And then gives Andrew one last kiss, before she heads into the white light.

…

_Monica had slept off and on all night…with every twitch from her husband, she jerks awake. But he still reminds unconscious. Monica looks at her daughter, and notice she was fast asleep. Monica knows Crystal will be back to pick Sarah up around noon. Just then Tess came in with some of Monica's favorite coffee._

"Brought you some coffee angel girl," Tess smiles as she hands Monica the drink.

"Thanks." Monica took it and sits up in her chair and lightly strokes her husband's arm.

"How is she?" Tess looks over at Sarah.

Monica looks at Sarah's sleeping face, "she doesn't remember most of it..all she knows is when her father got shot."

Tess looks over at Sarah, and lightly strokes her soft light brown hair, "She is really adorable. Hard to imagine someone as horrible as the man, could harm a child like this."

Monica looks at her daughter then at Tess, "Thank God, he didn't. My fear is that she will start remembering what happened."

"Well human minds are tricky…some block out the bad memories, and some don't." Tess looks up at her.

"Do you think she will remember?" Monica asks.

"I don't have that knowledge." Tess replies. "What time is Crystal coming?"

"Around noon. I'm letting her sleep some more, before I wake her. I called Chris and told him to come and watch Griffin, will I take Sarah home and have her meeting with her mom." Monica explained. "Right now…I got to be strong for her. And she needs me."

Tess looks at her, "How is the baby."

Monica smiles, "Fine..all good. Got to see the heart. I was the most beautiful thing I saw. I never imagine to feel something so precious inside of me."

Tess looks to her, "I'm glad to hear that baby."

Monica took a sip of her coffee, "You went to a coffee shop didn't you?"

"Well..the coffee here is horrible, and I figure you want your favorite." Tess smiles.

Monica smiles back and then her smile faded slowly, "How is everyone else doing?"

Tess looks at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You know, Andrew, Gloria, Ruth.." Monica asks.

"They are all fine." Tess smiles. "They were all praying for you and your daughter. And they are praying for your husband as well."

Monica looks at her husband, "It's all my fault that Griffin is in the hospital bed, when it should be me."

"Baby nothing is your fault." Tess stated as she moves closer to Monica.

"Yes it is Tess…..If I never had let my heart go, and fell in love, Griffin will still be here." Monica looks at her husband.

"Monica, you couldn't have stopped your heart for falling in love. And it's not your fault that your husband is lying in a coma." Tess moves to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I knew the risk of becoming human. My evil self will take advantage of my human soul. And guess what, she succeed." Monica stated through tears.

"Baby, Monique will succeed if you just give up hope. There still is hope that your husband will come back." Tess smiles.

Monica smiles to that. She knows Tess is right. The only way evil has power, is if you give up. And she knows that Tess will never let her give up. Even if it means that Monica looses everyone around her that she loves, there is still one thing evil can't touch. And that is her spirit, and her faith with her Father. "Thanks Tess."

"You're welcome baby." Tess smiles and the two of them embrace each other.

Monica looks at Sarah, "I guess I better wake her. Chris should be here any minute." Monica glances at the clock and it read 10:40 AM.

"I will stay here and look after him for you Monica." Tess smiles.

Monica glances at Tess and smiles, then goes to Sarah and gently wakes her. "Sarah…honey, time to get up."

Sarah opens her eyes just a sliver as she mumbles, "what time is it?"

"Almost 11…your mother is going to be arriving at the house, at noon." Monica stated.

Sarah opens her eyes, then glances up at her father, then slowly she looks at Monica, "But what if Daddy is waking up when I'm not here?"

"Then I'll come and get. It's only for a few hours sweetheart…" Monica stated.

Sarah climbs out of her father's arms and goes and gather's up her things. Then she glances up at the woman beside her dad's bed. "Who are you?"

The woman smiles, "I'm Tess, Monica's mentor, and best firend."

Monica smiles at Tess and Sarah's meeting. "Come on honey, you'll see Tess more often."

"Okay." Sarah goes with Monica and together they leave the hospital room, and goes back home.

It was almost noon when Sarah waits nervously for her mother to show. Monica had just finished making Sarah some homemade apple juice when the door bell rang. Monica slowly leaves the kitchen and opens the door. Sure enough Crystal was on her porch. "Monica.."

"Crystal." Monica replied back.

"Is she ready?" Crystal asks.

Monica moves back away from the door, "Sarah, sweetheart."

A few moments later Sarah arrives at the door. Monica moves away from the door just a bit so that the two of them could meet face to face.

"Hi Sarah." Crystal softly said.

Sarah looks at Monica, who gave her the nod of okay, "Hi mom."

Crystal then slowly approaches her daughter, "I know I screwed up, but I would like a second chance to start over…will you allow to?"

Sarah slowly goes to her mother, "I guess I could."

Crystal smiles and then looks back at Monica, "I'll bring her back here around 4 is that all right?"

Monica nods, "That will be fine. She has school tomorrow."

Crystal then walks off the porch and heads to her car. Sarah slowly follows her, but then turns back and gives Monica a hug, "Thank you."

Monica smiles, "For?"

"For being there for me, and loving me." Sarah smiles as she embraces Monica.

Monica held onto her for a moment then looks back upon Crystal. Sensing her jealousy Monica softly spoak to her adoptive daughter, "You better go to your mom. I'll still be here when you get back home."

Sarah looks at her, and mouthed, _I love you_.

Monica smiles and repeated Sarah's words back to her. Then with a painful sting in Monica's heart she watched Sarah get into Crystal's car, and watch the sliver car drive off with her daughter. Monica had tears falling from her eyes, as she felt her world crashing down. She wanted her husband here to comfort her and saying everything will be alright. But knowing he is in another world, apart from hers, made her feel totally alone. Monica grabs her black shawl, and brews some caramel tea, as she goes and sits on the porch. Monica sits on the chair and she looks to the heavens and prays for her husband to come back.

_Oh Father, I feel so broken inside. Help me to heal with this pain. I need your Grace, right now. Help me to find strength again._

….

_ Griffin spent some time with Andrew and liking to spend time here. But what he misses the most is his family, and Monica. Every moment without the sight of her, and her touch, killed him, and he wants more than anything to go back to her. Andrew knows that this can't be easy for either of them, but he has to remain where he is._

"Roan? What are you doing out here, the gathering is inside." Andrew asks as other coma guest are enjoying the life here, Griffin however is not.

"Sorry Andrew, just not in the mood to go in…" Griffin said as she stares out at the night sky.

Andrew knows what Griffin wants. "I understand."

Griffin turns to face him, "Just don't see the point of going in there, when all I want is to return home. Is there a way I can go back?"

Andrew couldn't answer that, "Yes..but I can't tell you. You have to make that decision on your own."

"And what decision is that? Andrew you know my answer." Griffin asks.

Andrew nods, "Yes I do, but right now your mind and body are in two different planes. Your body is back on earth, but what makes you, you is here. The time will come when your body and mind come together, that is your way back. But if one or the other decides to stay where they are, then you remain in a coma."

"Just seems like it's taking forever." Griffin sighs.

"Some comas take longer than others. Just keep holding that faith Roan. That is what makes you strong." Andrew smiles. Griffin nods and joins Andrew for a walk through the night.

…

_It has been nearly a week since Sarah met Crystal for the first time after 7 years apart. Sarah has been with her mother for about 4 days now, and every time they go off together Monica feels more pain every time she lets her daughter go. Monica softly strokes her husband's hand, as her daughter plays chess with Tess. Monica smiles at the two of them, as Sarah finally meant her match with playing chess. _

"Dang…you beat me again…Mom you never told me that your angel friend is so good with chess…" Sarah smiles

Monica smiles back, "Guess it slipped my mind."

Just then Chris came by, "Hey Mon…how is he."

"Still the same as yesterday." Monica stated.

"He will make it through..he always does." Chris stated helping to cheer up his best friend's wife. "Kristin told me to leave you and Griff alone together, so I came to pick up Sarah and take her to my place."

"Thank you." Monica smiles. "You are helping out your best friend more than you know."

"I got his back and he has mine. That's how we got through our lives together." Chris smiles, and embraces Monica into a little hug. Then turns onto Tess and Sarah, "So kiddo, ready to go get some pizza?"

Sarah smiles, "Yeah."

Monica smiles to her daughters remark, then steps aside from her husband to give her a goodbye, "You have fun of spending the night ok..and you can call me whenever you want to head home."

"I will, and I know. Call me if anything changes with daddy." Sarah looks over at her father, then back to Monica.

"I will. Come here." Monica embraces Sarah and hugs her goodbye. She softly whispers to her how much she loves her, and she does the same.

"Can I say goodbye to daddy?" Sarah asks Monica and she nods.

Sarah walks over to her father. Seeing him like this really hurt Sarah. She loves her father, more than anything in her life. And she fears that he will not come back. She carefully walks over to him, and whispers to him, "Please come back daddy….we really need you. Monica is going nuts without you here, helping her through this. I need you…my little baby brother or sister needs you. So please come back to us, and do stay wherever you are…I love you daddy…" She leans down and kisses her father's cheek then turns to walk with Chris to her temporary stay.

After Sarah left Monica turns to Tess, "So..anything from anyone up there?"

"Not yet. Baby sometimes things like this takes a while." Tess stated.

"I know, but it's been over a week Tess. I'm going crazy without his touch, his smile, his voice, everything. I feel like I'm back where I started last year around New Year's being yanked away from him, because I'm in love with a human. It was hard enough watching you slip through my fingers when you had Alzheimer's, and now, Griffin in a coma, don't know how much more I can take." Monica goes to sit on the chair beside her husband's bed side and put her head in her hands.

Tess understands Monica's frustration, but she also knows her hormones are going crazy because of the pregnancy. This morning she heard Monica throwing up in the bathroom because of the morning sickness. She sets the chess game aside and strolls over to her. "I know baby..here…" Tess hands Monica a cd.

Monica looks up and takes hold of the cd, "What's this?"

Tess smiles, "I had a little visit from someone last night. This might get your husband to respond. His mother used to sing this to him when he was little. Just play the song baby.."

Monica looks to her, "Ruth came by didn't she?"

"Yes. While you were sleeping. She came to see him." Tess smiles, "And she left this here for you."

Monica looks to her and smiles. Then she glances beside the end table and notices a small boom box was there. Monica opens the cd case and notices a little note was inside of it. She carefully reads it.

_To Monica,_

_ I left you a song that will help swing my little boy back to you and my granddaughter. He is in good hands with some special friends of ours, but there will come a time where my little Roan will have to make a choice, of living life with me, or going back to you. I'm so sorry that this happen to you sweetie. I just hope that your life doesn't end up like mine. I want you and Roan to have a life that me and Seth never had. Keep holding on to your love Monica, God always has a plan and a reason for something. Play the song In My Life, I used to sing that song to my son when he was hurting. I'm sure it will guide him back. I love you, and take good care of my grandchildren…yes I know that you are pregnant, everyone in heaven is rejoicing. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ruth_

Monica smiles to Ruth's note and looks at the track name. Then Monica hits the play button and goes to the track number that Ruth suggested in her note. Monica then steps over to her husband and listens to the song. Then very softly she spoke to him, "Your mother told me about this song. Please come back to me baby…I really need you." Monica strokes Griffin's sexy brown hair as her hand found his. Then Monica softly cries as the song plays.

…

_Griffin walks with Andrew through the garden when he heard a familiar tune. It was his mother's song that she used to sing to him. _"Do you hear that?"

Andrew pauses, "Hear what?"

"That song..In My Life, by the Beatles..do you hear it?" Griffin asks turning to the sound where the music is coming from.

"Sorry Roan I don't…Where are you going?" Andrew asks.

Griffin didn't hear him, he was focused on the song…he knows that Monica has found a way to communicate with him. He sees a overhanging arch, and that is where the song was the strongest. He was about to go through it when he crashes into an invisible wall. Griffin fell back, and immediately gets back up, and presses his hands on the wall. "Why can't I go back?"

Andrew was beside him, "because it's not time yet. I guess Monica found a way to communicate with you."

Griffin turns to him, "I want to go back Andrew…every minute I stay here, I feel lost confused, and lonely….I miss my little girl. I miss my beautiful wife. Her smile, her soft touch, her sweet Irish voice…I want to go home…" Griffin sinks to the ground and cries for his lost soul.

Seeing his assignment like this killed Andrew. He wants to grant Griffin's request, but he can't. There is a time where Griffin's body and mind will come together, but that time has not come yet. He sinks down to where Griffin is, "Roan, come on…let's get you back to your safe house."

Before the song ended, Roan puts a hand to the wall, and mummers something through it, "I will come back baby…I will. I promise you that. I will come back."

…..

On the last bits of notes of the song Monica felt a flicker of Griffin's finger against her palm. Monica stares at her hand and then to Griffin, "Roan…Roan, baby, are you waking up…Please babe…answer me." But the little motion that Monica felt died away. Griffin remains unmoving besides the raise and fall of his chest, and soundless. Monica slowly moves to lay beside him. She places her head against his chest to hear his heart. It sounded soft, but at least it was still beating. The sound of his heart takes her back to all the memories she has of just him and her. And Monica stayed that way all throughout the night.

_Andrew steps in to see her lying with her husband. It hurt him to see his best friend in this much pain and agony. He glances over at Tess and she motions him to exit Griffin's room. As soon as they were outside and away from Monica Tess turns to him._

_"What are you doing here angel boy…you know that you can't be here when your assignment is in the place where you know what." Tess stated._

_ "I know…..don't worry he too is asleep like Monica is. I just had to see her. I wish there was something I could do to bring them back together for a short amount of time. You should of seen the way Roan wanted to go back. I never seen a full man like that to cry endlessly." Andrew stated._

_ "I know angel boy…I know..but we got to stick with the Father's plan. You better go back to him." Tess stated._

_ Andrew nods, "Look after her Tess…please."_

_ "Already am baby." Tess smiles and embraces Andrew into a hug. The Andrew disappears and Tess goes back into Griffin's room._


	3. Chapter 3: The Sacrifice

**Chapter 3**

_It has been two weeks since Griffin fell into a coma, leaving Monica to take care of the claim as well as his daughter. Every night she will tuck Sarah in singing her a song as well as telling her that her father will be alright even though she has no control over Griffin's fate. Sarah has been spending time with her real mother because of the claim, but Monica gets the sense that Sarah much prefers her over Crystal. Monica took time off from teaching her class at the local high school, because it was too overwhelming for her. Plus she has to attend counseling appointments, and visit Griffin whenever she can. She asked Rafeal to sub for her class as she takes time off. _

_ Most nights Monica couldn't sleep, because she was worrying about Griffin. But with the pregnancy as well as taking care of Sarah, she has to go on. As soon as Monica finishes putting away dinner she helps Sarah by packing up her book bag as well as her suitcase. _"You got your homework right?" Monica asks.

"Yes. Do I really have to go?" Sarah asks as she looks into Monica's eyes.

"Yes..I know I don't like it either but your mother wants this to happen. I can't stop the law." Monica stated as she puts Sarah's dish in the dishwasher.

"Will you call me as soon as you hear any news about daddy?" Sarah looks at Monica with concern eyes.

"Yes….you will be my top priority." Monica smiles. Sarah gave Monica a hug and held onto her. Just then the doorbell rung. "Don't keep your mother waiting."

Sarah looks nervously at the door, and then turns back at Monica, "I hate to say this, but _you_ make a better mom than her."

Monica looks at the child and didn't know what to say to that. She knows that it will hurt Crystal, but Sarah actually looks to Monica than her biological mother, to be her mom. Monica gave a little smile to Sarah's remark, and hugs her one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah whispers back as Monica slowly opens the door.

"Hi honey…ready to go?" Crystal smiles.

Sarah looks to Monica, as Monica gives her an encouraging smile to go. Sarah turns back to at once her real mom, but she is more of a stranger to her. Sarah embraces her mother's welcome, but the embrace felt cold, and empty. Already she misses Monica's tender and warm touch. Crystal looks back up at Monica, "Thank you."

Monica gave a kind smile, "Just bring her back on Sunday night. She's got school."

"I know…but technically Griffin is out, so she stays with me until the weekend is over." Crystal smiles.

Monica hated that look. Monica has no parental claim on Sarah, so therefore what Crystal is stating is right. Monica looks to Crystal, "Crystal…I will inform you on Griffin….he is still Sarah's father, and if he doesn't come through, I would like to tell her. Please."

Crystal thought about it then agrees. "Okay…but you do know if you do unplug Griffin, Sarah is all mine. I will allow visits from you, but she stays with me."

Monica nods in defeat knowing full well, that if Griffin dies, Sarah will be lost. Crystal will be taking away Sarah's only security in her life, which is Monica. As Sarah and Crystal board Crystal's red Chevy, Monica felt her heart breaking. She waved goodbye to Sarah, as she left to go with her mother. After Sarah left, Monica took her car keys and drove to the hospital where her heart can find peace.

….

_Lenny in the past week has been seeing a strange woman near him. Every time he looks at her, his body malfunctions and he take grows weak every day. One night while packing up to go home after his shift at the dinner, Lenny stumbles out in the back ally and had trouble breathing. He clutches his chest, to desperately gasp for air, as he presses his back to the wall of the dinner, as rain fell down. Just then the woman figure showed up again. Lenny looks to her, _"Who are you and…..oh God! What…why can't I breath?"

"You are experiencing a small heart attack Leonard." The woman replied.

"Wha.." Lenny clutches his jaw tighter as more pain shot through.

"It won't last long." She stated.

As soon as she said that the pain disappeared. Lenny looks up at this woman, as her blue eyes softly gaze into his. Her long blonde hair flowed off her shoulders, as she squatted hear him. Lenny felt no fear from her eyes, and her touché was so heavenly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lisa. I'm…" Lisa stared at him for a brief moment to tell him why she was here, "I'm here to take you home."

Lenny looks at her, "Well I can use a left. I live on 32nd Street next to Jefferson Avenue."

"Leonard..that's not what I meant." Lisa had a sorrowful look in her eyes.

Then Lenny made the connection, "Wait! No…I can't…Not now..my family needs me…I can't go to heaven without peace with my brother! Don't make me go now Lisa! Please! I need more time!"

"Lenny…" Lisa looks at her new assignment, and the look in his eyes stating he was not ready.

"Please Lisa…" Lenny begged.

"Alright…but soon. You know it's time." Lisa agreed.

"Thank you." Lenny tries to get up but stumbles back down again. Lisa looks to him, and offers her hand, as Lenny gracefully took it. Lenny brushes off the mud and dirt, and the next instant Lisa disappears. He knows that he that he has only a matter of hours before he dies. Lenny goes back in the dinner to clock out. Then staring at the dinner one last time, he closes the door and locks it, and made his way to Mrs. Parker's house.

….

Later that evening when Crystal tries to but Sarah down for bed she notices the child's distance. "Sarah baby…what is it?"

"Why…why are you taking me away from my _mom_." Sarah softly cries.

"Sarah…I'm your mother, not Monica." Crystal stated.

Sarah didn't speak. She just softly cries some more. Crystal for the first time sees her daughter's broken heart. And a wave of jealousy and fear rose in her. She hated that Monica had power over what once her family. But she hated herself for leaving. Crystal looks into her daughter's eyes, "So your saying Monica is your mother and not me? Honey I gave birth to you…. I held you in my arms when you were a baby. Do you realize that, that was the happiest day of my life?"

Sarah looks at her, "Then way did you left me and daddy….to go with that guy I saw you sneak off to. Did you ever loved us?"

Crystal took a deep breath, "Yes. You got to understand that I was stupid and dumb back then. I want you more than anything."

Sarah rolled over not looking at her mother, "Then why did it take you 7 years to come back…and ruin everything that made me happy."

As soon as Sarah said that, Crystal's heart broke. She didn't know what to do or say. She quickly left the spare bedroom in her apartment, and slammed the main door as she went to go outside and vent out her anger and frustration.

"What…I'm not fucking Monica….why does she look to me and now I'm the enemy of her life!" Crystal paces back and forth. "What the hell did I went wrong…I gave her time with Monica…Roan you Bastard….what did you do to our daughter. Why is she like this! I don't understand!"

"Crystal?" A voice sounded behind her and it made her startled a bit.

"Gloria? What…what the hell did you come from?" Crystal stated. "I thought we were done with the business?"

"We are…I'm here on another business." Gloria stated.

"Really? Well I will love to stay but I want to be alone right now." Crystal stated.

"You've been alone for quite some time now." Gloria stated.

"Please Gloria I don't need a prep talk right now. I need a damn drink." Crystal stated.

"Crystal you know if you drink the officials are going to claim you an unfit mother to Sarah. You don't want that do you?" Gloria stated.

"Well what difference does it make….it's obvious she sees Monica as her fucking mother than me. I'm the one that gave birth to the child not her." Crystal latches out her anger at Gloria.

"Crystal every child is a gift from God…he.." Gloria stated.

"Oh…Don't even tell me about God…..God wanted this to happen to me…see God wanted me to be screwed up as kid, and merry that man, and have a kid, and then found a lover who loves me….I know all about God." Crystal said more anger.

"Stop! I will not let you talk about God that way! Not in front of a very angry _angel!_" Gloria shouted as a beam of light surround took Crystal by surprise as she stands there in disbelief at the woman before her. "Crystal, God didn't let this happen to you…you choose to live this way. He wanted you to be with Roan and your daughter, but you thought sex with other men, and drinking was more important than your own family which he had blessed you with. You should thank him for the precious gift he gave you who is lying in that room praying to see her father again. Instead of blaming everyone for your screw-up's!"

Crystal now in tears fell to the ground in disbelief to what Gloria is saying. Everything she says in true…she did punish God and everyone else but herself. She looks up to Gloria as she cries, "Oh God…what have I done…I…I…did this to my child…my baby..and now my child hates me."

Gloria now easing up on her anger bends down to stroke Crystal, "Crystal…Sarah doesn't hate you…she has been confused, and disappointed with the actions that you made…but she doesn't hate you. It will be impossible to hate you, because she loves you."

"Why would she love me after everything I put her through….the way my mother and father put me through at her age." Crystal looks to Gloria.

"That's the thing about love. It runs deep within our hearts, which makes it hard to not love. Just like it's impossible for God to not love you, because you are his child and his creation. Yes humans do stupid things, and end up hating each other, but he still continues to love. Sarah loves you because you are her mother." Gloria stated. And the next thing she says really made Crystal to break down to really cry, "And your parents do love you too, they just didn't know how to show it, but they love you."

…...

_ Lenny crashes down on floor gasping for air…pain rises in his chest..as he vomits up blood. Kathy rushes in Lenny's room, and her heart dropped. "Henry…Call 911…Leonard Griffin is in trouble!" She moves to Lenny's side and embraces her other adopted son. And softly speaks to him, "Lenny….baby..hold on…don't go…don't die on me like your mother. Stay with me..." _

_Lenny gripes her skirt as the pain rushes at him. Lenny stares into her soft brown eyes as tears fell out. He knows that he is dying. There was a soft glow from the window of an angel. The angel of death taking him home, to his heavenly father, and away from his pain. He looks into her soft blue eyes telling her to wait. She soft came to him, "I can spare you some time Leonard, but you know it's time."_

_Lenny talks to her, "I…can't…go there…without saying goodbye to my…family"_

_Kathy confused about what he was saying, "Lenny…I know you are delirious right now…but help is on its way.."_

_Lenny looks to Kathy, "I know…I was talking to my angel….she's here..with me..right now.."_

_ Kathy looks to him, "Your mother? Tell her I'm not letting you go too.."_

_"No…it's not my mother, it's another angel…" Lenny spoke, but then his eyes fell back and blood squirted up from his throat.._

_"No…Lenny..Lenny…Damn it….Help Someone help me!" Kathy screamed._

…...

_ Monica sits beside Griffin and holding his hand. Seth has been attending her most nights and being with his son. Monica left the two of them alone for while, but when she came back she found Seth crying be her husband's bedside. That moment happened a few nights ago. Now Seth sits beside her and watches his daughter-in-law sleep as well as his son. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Seth slowly gets up to open it._

Monica raises her head and then Sarah was at her side. Monica looks at Sarah then to Seth. And notice Crystal standing at the door. Monica was in no mood to deal with drama and told Seth to watch Sarah and her husband.

Monica steps outside and notice Gloria was her. "Why are you here…you came to put more charges on me fine…but I'm in really no mood to deal with this…"

"Monica…will you just listen to Crystal. She has a proposition for you." Gloria steps in before a cat fight breaks out. Monica looks at Gloria and then nods. Gloria steps aside to let Crystal talk.

"I came here to give her back. I know that it was wrong for me to keep her from you and her father. I just..wanted some claim back from my past life. I didn't know that it has caused so much pain in her heart. Tomorrow I plan to drop my claim on Sarah. I lost my chance on being a mother to her, but you haven't. It's clearly stated that Sarah wants you more than me." Crystal sadly spoke.

Monica looks at Gloria and knows what she had done. She gave her message to her. Crystal starts to walk away when Monica stops her, "Crystal wait!" Crystal turns back and faces Monica. "Look…I know you and I have gotten on the wrong foot, but if it means that much to you…I will allow Sarah to visit you. So you can get to know your daughter more."

Crystal smiles at Monica remark, "Really..after everything I put you and Roan through you still want to do that?"

"Yes…because, you are still Sarah's mother." Monica smiles. Just then Monica spots Chris, Kristin and Kerry rushing in. Curiously Monica walks to them.

"Monica…where is Seth?" Chris begged.

"In the room with Griffin why?" Monica asks, but Chris didn't answer and dashes into Griffin's room. Monica turns onto to Kerry who was crying, "Kerry what the hell is…"

"It's Lenny…He's… He's dying Monica…they just pulled him into the ER." Kerry stated. Crystal had tears forming and so did Monica. Seth came rushing out the room with Chris at his heals. Just then Monica heard Sarah scream and a painful wail came out of Griffin's room. Monica rushes in and to find Sarah crying in the corner as her father's heart machine was beeping loudly. Monica froze. Her worst nightmare was about to happen. She is going to lose the love her life. A team of doctors and nurses rushes and, and one of them guides Monica and Sarah out of the room, as they try and resuscitate Griffin. Monica not willing to go looks at her husband, "GRIFFIN! No…"

"Ma'am you need to get out of her" one of the nurse instructed.

Monica didn't care, she tries to get to her husband, but the nurse halls her away, "Roan! Don't you dare DIE on ME!" Monica mange to yell that out just before the nurse closes the door. Monica goes to the window, and seeing her husband dying in front of her. Monica cries as she is horrified by the scene before her. Monica places her wedding hand on the glass as she watches the team of doctors working to bring Griffin back. Sarah came to her and Monica looks down at her daughter. The look in her daughters eyes made Monica sink to the floor, and pulls Sarah close to her, as they both cry for the loss of Griffin.

…...

_"We are loosing him" The doctor gave a quick glance at the nurse, "Strike him with 30"_

_The nurse hollered, "Clear" and shocked Lenny's body."Still no change"_

_"Then we go to CPR." The doctor looks at Leonard. "Come On Leonard. Pull through!"_

_ Lisa looks at the heart machine and then to Lenny's ghost, "Come here Leonard."_

_"I'm not going to heaven unless Roan comes back." Lenny stated._

_Lisa looks at him, "You are really going to be stubborn are you?"_

_"Yes. I will go home as long as Roan stays on earth. With Monica and Sarah. My family needs him." Lenny stated._

_Lisa smiles to him, "I'll let that be arranged. Now come on, we don't have much time if you want to catch your brother."_ _ Lenny nods and looks back on his family and friends, then with a silent goodbye, his kisses them farewell. Then joins his hand with Lisa's to disappear into another world._

_"Still no change sir." One doctor stated._

…_..._

_Andrew senses Monica's cries and he knows it's time. He turns to Griffin. _"It's time my friend."

Griffin turns and heads towards the light, just before he walks through he turns to Andrew with tears in his eyes, "Tell…her that…I will always love her. And…I'm…I'm so happy that I got to be the father of her child." Andrew nods and before he reaches Griffin's hands Lenny walks in with another angel beside him. "Andrew Wait!"

Griffin turns to his brother, "Lenny…What are you?" Griffin pauses as he knows what is going to happen. "NO.."

"Tell her yourself Bro, because you are not going to heaven, I am…You have a life down there..I don't. I'm taking your place in heaven." Lenny spoke.

"No Lenny…Don't…dad..Kurt.." Griffin stated as tears fell from his eyes.

"Will look to you…I had my life. Your wife and daughter need you. Don't be like mom and dad. You and Monica should have a life that neither one of mom and dad had. I love you so much brother. Thank you for everything that you did. And I'm sorry about kidnapping your daughter and I put her in harm's way."

Griffin knows this will be the last time he sees his little brother, Griffin now is sobbing. "Lenny…I'm sorry..I didn't….I..I..I forgive you."

Lenny saw the look in his brother's eyes, and cries with him. Then Lenny embraces his brother for the last time. The two of them embraced each other what felt like a lifetime then Lenny pulls back. "Tell them that I love them, and I will always be there."

Lisa takes hold of Andrew's hand and through tearful eyes looks at him. Andrew squeezes his lover's hand encouraging her to carry on. Then Lisa left a soft kiss to his cheek and leaves his side. She then comes up to where Lenny and Griffin are, "It's time Leonard."

Lenny looks at Lisa and then into his brother's eyes. Then with a gentle touch to Griffin's cheek he smiles to him, "It's not like we are never going to see each other again. I'll be here waiting."Griffin nods and holds onto his brother's hand for a moment more. Then Lenny turns away from Griffin and goes to his angel.

Lisa took hold of Lenny's hands, "Come on Lenny, someone in heaven is waiting for you."

Lenny smiles, and embraces Lisa's grip, "Take me home." Just before he disappears into the light he smiles back at Griffin, and kissing him goodbye. Then the white light surrounds him and he and the woman disappears in it.

Andrew looks to Roan and states, "Now it's your turn..Take my hand" Griffin through his tears did what Andrew told him

. …...

_The doctors look to each other, and the one who was pumping Lenny's chest pulls away. "Call it"_

_The nurse looks at the clock, "Time of Death 18:03" _

_And the main doctor goes out to find the immediate family to say that Leonard Griffin has passed away._

…...

_Back in Griffin's room the lead nurse who was Griffin CPR hollered, "I'm getting a pulse."_

_ Monica waits with Sarah still crying beside Griffin's room. Sarah holds tight to Monica, praying that her father was not dead. Monica holds Tess's hand so tight it made Monica's knuckles go bleach white. Crystal was at the end of the hall hoping that her ex-husband was dead. Even though they are devoiced, and that he found someone else to love, Crystal still had un-resolved love feelings for him. Gloria looks across the hallway at her once good friend now in total wreck. She knows that Monica is deeply in love with Griffin, and if he dies, so will her. Gloria holds her assignment close as they all pray for Griffin to pull through._

…...

Andrew knows there is only a short time when Griffin leaves this plane. "Roan…take care of her. She needs you now more than ever. Especially through this pregnancy…And tell her that she is loved up in heaven."

Griffin looks to him one last time, "Andrew, I hope for my sake, that we don't run into each other like this again. At least not on dying terms."

Andrew smiles, "Point taken. Now just walk through the archway, and you will be on your way back."

Griffin smiles to him, "Thanks Andrew. For everything, and for…..for letting me marring Monica."

Andrew looks to him, "Your welcome. And she choose you…Don't ever let go of that love, you hear."

Griffin nods, "I won't." Then Griffin walks through the archway, and Andrew's face slowly fades out as the world he always knew was coming into focus.

… ...

"_He is stable." The nurse replied as the other doctors fled the room. Then with a miraculous recovery the nurse saw movement in Griffin's eyes, "Roan. Roan are you with us?"_

With a moan Griffin stated, "Mo…"

"Roan?" the nurse repeated again.

"Mon…ica" Griffin repeated.

"His looking for his wife" the other nurse stated.

…...

_Monica holds tight to Tess when the doctors fled out. Monica was prepared to hear the bad news, that her husband is dead. But to her surprise one of the nurses with a smile on her face came to her, _"Mrs. Griffin. Your husband is back. And he is asking for you."

Monica with tears in her eyes wiped them then she looked at Tess with her jaw dropped open. Tess smiles to her, "Go to him baby."

Monica smiles, "Sarah honey come on." Monica rushes in her husband's room with Sarah shortly behind her. When Monica reaches Griffin's side she smiles to him through her tears, "Griffin?"

Griffin's eyes opens just a sliver, and with a soft whisper he calls out to her, "Monica?"

With joy rushing in her Monica goes to him and squeezes his hand and kisses his cheek. Griffin smiles to her, and seeing his beautiful wife again made him so happy. Griffin slowly reaches for her face and lightly strokes it. Just then Sarah came. "Daddy?"

Griffin switches his gaze off his wife's and into his daughter's, "Sarah."

Sarah now in tears of joy with her father and Monica embraces her dad. "Daddy!" ...

_Seth looks at his son's lifeless body. And then he crumbles to the floor. Kathy goes to him and holds her good friend as they mourn over Lenny's dead body. Chris stood there hearing the piercing cries from his best friend's father and an old friend to the family broke his heart. And he too was sobbing for his other brother's lost soul. Kerry holds him close and cries into her brother's arms. Seeing Lenny dead had shattered everyone._

_Standing a few feet away from the tragic scene Ruth stands there with Andrew. Tears flowed off her face as she sees her family now broken because the death of her son._


	4. Chapter 4: Recovering from Heartaches

**Chapter 4**

_ A few hours past since Griffin had woken up from the coma, and the death of his brother. To Griffin it still felt like a dream. He was still unaware that Lenny is dead. Monica smiles and was so happy to have him back. Monica strokes her husband's arm as he looks to her,_"How…is everyone?"

Monica looks into his eyes, "Fine."

Griffin looks at Monica's belly, "The baby is it.."

Monica smiles, "It's fine Griff…I'm fine, Sarah's fine, the baby is fine…we're all okay."

Just then there was a knock on the door, as Chris stood there with tears in his eyes. Monica turns to look at him and notice the look on his face that something bad has happened. Chris looks to her, and then notices Griffin was awake. "Son of a Bitch…" Chris strolls over to where his best friend is. Monica moves off the bed to have her husband reconnect with his best friend.

"You fucking bastard…you scared the living shit out of me! Don't ever do that to me again Roan…I thought I almost lost my best friend!" Chris stated.

Griffin looks to him, "Believe me, I'm not planning to go through that again." As he said that he looks at his wife. Monica gave a little smile to him.

Griffin then looks back at Chris, "So…where is the rest of my family..Dad, Kurt, Lenny?" As soon as Griffin stated his brother's name Chris's face fell. He doesn't know that Lenny had died. Griffin soon caught on to it, "Chris?"

"Roan…" Chris started to say, but the nurse came in and interrupted what Chris was going to say.

"I'm sorry, but Roan Griffin needs his rest. Visiting hours are now over." The nurse stated.

Monica looks to her husband, and then to Chris. She knows something had gone wrong as she looks at Chris. Chris however dismiss Monica's concern eyes as he gave his best friend a hug goodbye. "Don't ever…ever pull a stupid stunt like that again Roan..even if you want to be the hero. I need you in my life..and if you.." Chris couldn't say the last words.

Roan looks into Chris's hazelnut eyes, "I promise I won't."

Chris then takes a step back and looks at Monica. Then he said goodnight. Monica smiles to her husband and told him in a tender voice she'll be right back. Monica then leaves Griffin's side, and follows Chris out of the room. "Okay Chris..what had happen?"

Chris looks at her and then tears started to well up. Monica has never seen Chris fall apart before, and seeing him now she knows something really bad has happened. Chris looks into her soft brown eyes, "Lenny..he um…he died a few hours ago. He went into an cardiac arrest..and the doctors did everything they could..but..they could bring him back. I watched him die in front of me..and seeing my so call father break down and cry..And the fear of losing my best friend in the same night..I…I..Monica.."

Monica came to him and pulled him close to her. She knows that during Griffin's almost threat of dying in front of her was the switch off. Lenny gave his own life to save his brother. After a moment Chris pulls back from her and looks at her, "I don't know how I'm going to tell.."

"I will." Monica stated.

"you what?" Chris asks.

"I will break the news to him. I'm going to say with Griffin tonight, so that he will be comforted." Monica stated.

Chris gave a sad smile to her, "You know..he is lucky to have a woman like you." Chris then walks off to the elevators and heads home.

Monica took several deep breathes before going back to Griffin's room. When she walks in she sees Griffin half asleep on the bed. As soon as she approaches his bed his eyes slowly opens and a smile crept on his face. Monica slowly returns his smile as she felt his hand in hers. Griffin was guiding her to lay beside him, and Monica follows his lead. As soon as Monica was in a comfortable position, she looks at him. "I..I missed you so much."

Griffin strokes Monica's face and nuzzles his nose to hers. "I promised I wouldn't leave you again."

Monica smiles and puts her hand on top of Griffin's hand that was touching her face. "Roan..there is something I need to tell you."

Griffin pulls back just a bit as he senses Monica's serious tone, "What? Monica is something wrong?"

Monica closes her eyes because she knows what she is going to say will crush her husband's heart. As soon as Monica took a moment, she then refocuses her gaze back into her husband's deep blue eyes. "Roan..your brother..Lenny..I'm so sorry honey..but he died a few hours ago."

As soon as she said those hallow words Griffin's body went cold. He knew that what had happen wasn't a dream, it was real..His brother sacrificed himself to save him. "What? No..It didn't feel real..It wasn't real.."

Monica looks at her husband in confusion, "Roan, what isn't real?"

Griffin looks to her, "Lenny. I saw him…he..No I was going about to walk through this…white heavenly light when I saw him approaching me with a beautiful woman who was glowing like you did the night you confess your love for me…." Griffin pauses as he tries to remember what happens. He looks to Monica, "He sacrificed his life for mine. I was going to die but Lenny…He saved me. Why do I remember this Mon?"

Monica looks to him, "I don't know." Monica sense Griffin's pain as she pulls him in her arms and listens to her husband's sorrowful cries as Griffin mourns for the lost of his brother. It was the hardest thing that Monica had to hear, was hearing her husband's crying. She knows that no words will ease his pain right now. But her love for him was all Griffin needed.

…...

_Back at the Parker's residents Seth was in a daze. He stares out of the window where his dead son was living at. His good old friend tries to get him to leave the room but she had no such luck. She knows how devastated he was by losing the love of his life, and losing a child. At age 32, Kathy and her husband had a still born. What brought her out of her grief was Seth's wife Ruth. Even to this day it still hurts Kathy to lose the only child she could conceive. Kathy looks at her good friend and moves closer to him. _"Seth…Seth, you been in this room all night long. Why don't you come down from here and I'll make you some cameral tea."

There was no answer from him. He just gazes out of the window watching the pouring down rainfall, as he holds onto Lenny's old leather jacket. Kathy stares at him and tries to encourage him to leave this room, "Seth..please. Being in here won't help your pain."

Seth just stays where he is as a mute hermit. Kathy has only seen him like this only once, when his wife died. But he soon snapped out of it, because of his kids. Kathy soon leaves his side and goes back downstairs where her husband and Kerry and Crystal were waiting in the living room. Kerry looks to her, "How is he?"

Kathy look to her, "Not good. I can't even get him to come downstairs…it's like he is lost."

"Honey..he just lost a child." Henry stated.

"I know that!" Kathy shouted. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Just hurts to see my best friend hurting this bad. He's a good man. I don't know how I'm going to pull him out, the way Ruth did to me."

Henry goes near his wife and embraces her. Kerry was about to go into the kitchen but there was a knock on the door. Soon her brother came there to check up on his best friend's father.

"Kerry how is he?" Kerry looks to him, "Not good..he's not even coming out of Lenny's room. How is everything with Roan?"

Chris looks to her, "He's awake, and conscious."

"What?" Kerry asks.

"Yeah.." Chris stated.

"When? How?" Kerry asked once more.

"A few hours ago…I went to check up on him, and found him talking and well making out a little with Monica…" Chris smiles.

"What? Roan Griffin is awake?" Kathy stated as she moves out of her husband's embrace and goes to Chris.

"Yeah. That's why I came here to tell Roan's father." Chris stated.

Kathy looks to him, "I might be good I don't know..he is in a lost state right now Christopher..I don't know how well he will respond."

"It's worth a shot." Kerry suggested.

Kathy then looks to Chris. "All right. Come with me." Kathy stated as she guided Chris up the steps to the small attack where Lenny's room is at. Kathy slowly opens the door and goes to Seth who was still perched on Lenny's bed still gazing out the window. Kathy slowly merges from the door to allow Chris in, as she softly calls out to her best friend, "Seth..honey..you have a visitor."

Again no response from Seth. Chris looks to Kathy who gave the nod for him to continue. Chris has never seen Griffin's father so devastated in his life. Chris slowly moves closer to him as soon as he reached the bed post he stops and slowly looks at him. Then with a gentle voice Chris spoke out, "Mr. Griffin sir..um..about your son. Roan..my best friend."

Just then Seth turns to look at him. His eyes were so dull there was hardly a hint of golden brown in them. Just then he spoke, "Let me guess..God let my Roan die too? Is that it!"

Chris looks to him, "No..Mr. Griffin..he is awake..He's alive."

Seth turns his attention back to the window. Then he mumbles something, "He spared Roan..for now..but sooner or later..he or Monica will die in due time. See God is funny..he likes to mingle in with love lives..and then take them away as soon as you cross him. He is punishing me because I did something terrible."

Chris now stands in front of him, "Mr. Griffin..What do you mean..Roan your son is alive..I thought you will be happy to hear that."

Seth just gazes out the window with no reply. Kathy knows what Seth is referring to. Kathy spoke out, "Come on Chris."

Chris took one look on Griffin's father and then follows Kathy back down the stairs. As soon as Kathy closes the door Chris looks to hear, "You know what he is talking about don't you?"

Kathy looks to him, "No I don't actually." Kathy lied because she promised Ruth to keep her secrete from her kids.

Chris now getting angry, "I know you know something Kathy..so what is it? What the hell is Seth so angry about, and why isn't he thrill about Roan being alive."

Kathy spun on her heals. "Christopher Joseph Heart, I don't know a damn thing what you are referring to. So quit asking me. Alright!"

Chris looks to his once adopted mother, and for the first time actually sees her in pain, "You know something so tell me."

Kathy looks down, "I can't..even if I could."

"Why not? Mrs. Parker..I saw my best friend in the world got shot in front of me..and watched him almost die..so please." Chris begged.

Kathy looks down, the refocused her blue eyes to him, "I can't because it's forbidden to share..I made a promise long ago to a dear friend of mine, that I won't speak of it. I kept it for 47 years Christopher..And it's going to stay a secrete….Are we clear!" Kathy barked at him.

Chris nods, and he felt her evil glare, "Yes ma'am."

"Good.." Kathy sighs and goes downstairs to where everyone else is at.

Chris stays at the top of the stairs for a moment, and knows something suspicious is up. Chris soon follows suit after Kathy and rejoins with his sister and his best friend's ex-wife.

…...

The night past and soon the nurses and doctors came to check up on Griffin. One of the doctors pulls Monica out of the room to ask her some standard questions and see if he is ready to be released. "Did he remember anything from the past?"

"No. not that I recall." Monica answered.

"Had no amnesia?" The doctor asked again.

"Nope. He knows his birthday, when he was born, knows his family, what year it is, and who is president." Monica explained.

The doctor nods his head, as he continues, "That's good."

Monica looks into his soft hazel eyes, "Is my husband ready to come home?"

"I would like to run a few more tests and see if he is ready, but if he doesn't have amnesia than it looks to be fine. But I would rather go through procedure and make sure everything is fine before I release him. Some coma patients need lots of time of recovery and lots of therapy to bounce back." The doctor explained.

"So what you're saying is my husband needs physical therapy?" Monica asks.

"I'm not stating he should, but possible, but your husband has only been in a coma about 2 weeks. If he stayed in longer, he defiantly would. I would recommend that your husband should take at least a 6 month absence leave from his work. He may seem fine right now, but he is in no shape to go back to active duty." The doctor suggested. The doctor's pager beeps right then after he finished his statement, "Excuse me."

The doctor took off at a jogging pace as Monica goes back into Griffin's room. The nurse just questioning him and then looks to his wife as she smiles then she leaves to join the rest of the hospital crew. Griffin then looks to Monica and sighs, "Just want to get out of here and go back home."

Monica smiles to him, "I know Griff..I know. The doctor told me he wants to run a few more tests to double make sure you're alright before he releases you."

Griffin nods to her, "So how about you? Kerry told me you took a 3 month absence from your job."

Monica looks to him, "Yeah. The stress of losing you to a coma, and with my trauma that I went through. I don't want everyone at the school to think I'm crazy and losing my mind. My boss even suggested I should take a few months off. I've been seeing a therapist for the past 3 weeks, since it happened."

Griffin holds his wife's hand, "And Sarah?"

"She doesn't remember it. The only thing she was remembers is you bleeding out. I had her in for a few sessions and she wouldn't say anything. The only she recalls is me apply pressure to your wound." Monica explained.

"Does she have amnesia about it?" Griffin asks.

"Maybe. I guess Charles Norman didn't do anything bad to her except drug her, and hold her in a holding cell or something." Monica explained.

"That doesn't make much sense. The man is a serial child rapist and murder." Griffin shook his head out of confusion.

Monica lowers her eyes to the floor, "I guess he wasn't into torturing Sarah as much as he was with me."

Griffin looks to her, "What do you mean?"

"Charles Norman knows who I really am. He knows that I once was an.." Monica refocus her gaze to her husband's eyes.

"How can he know? Your secret was very well kept." Griffin asks.

Monica gets up from her seat and walks to the window that was looking out at the pouring rain, "My twin Griff..Monique was there in the room where I was kept. It was all her doing to make me vulnerable and see me suffer so she can steal my soul." Monica pauses as she looks to her husband, "She is the one who got _that _animal out of his cell in the prison where he was suppose to be dead 4 days after what had happened."

Griffin leans forward, "Andrew told me that every angel in heaven has an evil twin working for the devil. And why it is forbidden for angels to be human because it makes you extremely vulnerable for evilness to prey on."

Monica stares at him as she walks closer to him until she was at his side, "You were Andrew's assignment?"

Griffin nods, "Yes."

Monica looks to him and looks down. Griffin senses his wife's hurt from her one best friend and he puts his hand with hers, "Mon, Andrew still cares for you. He just wants to see you be happy. He saved me because he loves you that much. You have a really good friend in heaven Monica. He took care of me."

Monica smiles but it was a sad smile, "He will always be in love with me Griff…that is what hurts me because he will always carry that hurt with him."

Griffin looks to her and softly strokes her arm, "Well….when I was with him, he didn't seem hurt."

Monica tilts her head, "Really?"

"Yeah..he actually seemed to be contempt with someone else." Griffin smiles, "I can't remember anything because it is fading the more I'm conscious, but he seemed to be happy."

Just then there was a knock on the door and it pulled Monica and Griffin out of their intimate moment. Monica turns to see a blonde hair woman in a business suit holding a piece of paper, "Are you Monica Griffin?" she asks.

Monica looks to her, "Yes. Can I.." As Monica slowly approaches the woman.

The woman came near her and handed Monica the piece of paper, "This is for you."

Monica looks at the paper that was concealed in a blue envelope. Then the blonde haired woman walks out of the hospital room and to the elevators. G

riffin looks to her, "What is it honey?"

Monica shakes her head, "I don't know."

"Open it." Griffin instructed.

Monica looks to him as she moves to be next to him as she opens the envelope. After the envelope was open Monica unfolds the paper and reads it. It was a family court haring motion to be scheduled for _Monday November 21st, 2011._ Monica mummers "Oh my God."

Griffin looks at the paper, "Monica what does that mean?"

Monica looks to her husband with tears almost in her eyes, "It means Crystal is dropping her claim on Sarah and having me to be Sarah's official mother."

…...

Later on that day that morning the doctor that had talk with Monica came back to Griffin's room with his results from this morning testing to see if he was in the clear to go home. Monica looks at the doctor as she held her husband's hand. The doctor looked at the married couple and smiles to them, "As I looked over the tests, Roan seems to not have any brain damage due to being a coma. Which is what I was mainly concern with."

Monica looks at the doctor, "So what does that mean exactly, that the tests are negative?"

The doctor continues, "Yes..your husband is free to go home. However I do highly recommend that he stays off duty, and takes his antibiotics for bullet wound."

Monica smiles and looks to her husband, as Griffin returns a smile back to her. Then Griffin looks up at the doctor, "Thank you doctor." "

You made one heck of a recovery Griff..I got other patients. I'm sure you know the routine of checking out." The doctor smirks.

Griffin chuckles and nods, as a nurse pulls up a wheelchair for Griffin to go into. Monica helps her husband in the wheelchair as she gathers the remaining items of Griffin's personal things as well as some get well items from his co-workers and friends. Griffin goes through the procedure of checking out of the hospital as Monica pulls up her red Cadillac and Griffin gingerly walks out of the hospital and into Monica's car. Then he looks to her and stated, "Let's go home." Monica smiles and puts a hand on her hand's hand and nods.

As soon as Monica pulls into the drive way Griffin exhaled. Monica soon caught onto Griffin's hesitation, "You okay Griffin?"

Griffin nods, "Yeah..just the reality of losing Lenny..it's hitting me."

Monica looks to him, and squeezes his hand, "I know..it's going to."

Griffin nods as he climbs out of the car. Monica was beside him as she hands her husband his crutches that the doctor provided for him. Griffin smiles and places them under his arms as he walks gingerly to the side door of the house that was connected to the house. Monica helps Griffin up the small stairwell and into the house. As soon as Griffin was in he heads for the couch as he slowly lowers his body onto the sofa. As soon as Griffin was comfortable Monica moves the crutches and places them beside a small end table. Griffin looks to her and grabs one of her hands. Monica eyes him and a soft loving smile came upon her face. Griffin slowly guides her to him and in a tender voice he states, "I may be injured Mon..but I'm still am willing to have you curl up on me."

Monica lets out a small laughter and for the first time since Griffin awoke from a coma, he lowers Monica on his chest where they sort of made out. After a moment of the two lovers gain control over themselves Griffin cups Monica's face in his hands and gleams into her eyes, "Thank you."

Monica gave a curious smile, "For what?"

"For never giving up on faith and on me, for coming back," Griffin smiles.

Monica kisses Griffin's neck and places her wedding band hand on his wound and smiles to him, "Your welcome, and thank you for not dying on me."

Griffin gave a smile to her and she smiles back. Monica lays with her husband as he strokes her soft reddish brown hair, "So how is the baby."

"It's doing fine." Monica replies.

"Still don't know what the sex is yet?" Griffin asks.

Monica shifts her head a little to look at her husband, "No, not yet. The doctor who examined me told me to come back in for a checkup in a few weeks from now. We'll know if it's a boy or girl by then. In the mean time while you were in a coma I was going through baby books to try and find a name for him or her."

"Really, did you decided on a name?" Griffin asks as Monica moves off of his chest as he sits up.

"No." Monica pauses as she looks to him, "I..I was waiting for you to wake up. I want my husband with me to name our son or daughter."

Griffin notices a hint of sadness in his wife's voice, "Well I'm here now." Griffin moves closer to Monica and wraps his arms around her waist, but he felt a her a bit distant. Monica soon slips out of her husband's embrace and moves away from him. Griffin looks at Monica and notice she was terrified. "Babe what's wrong."

Monica looks away from him as tears formed in her eyes, "I love you honey..you know that..but part of me seeing a therapist is because…" Monica couldn't finish her sentence.

Griffin nods, "Because you were sexually assaulted by _him_."

Monica nods, "It's going to take me a while before I can become intimate with you again honey. I love you..and love to go back to the way things were before this whole nightmare happened."

Griffin looks to her and places his hands to hers, "Babe..take as long as you need to."

Monica heard a hint of sadness in Griffin's voice, "I know this hurts you. It hurts me too, that I can't be close to my husband, because I feel that _monster's_ hands on me that made me feel so ill."

Griffin looks into Monica eyes and asks her his worst fear, "Monica..Did Charles Norman rape you?"

Monica closes her eyes as tears formed, "No….he never got a chance to." She looks at her husband, "He was going to, but stopped when he heard police sirens outside. But it feels like he did. Which is why…it is very hard for me to.."

Griffin nods and backs away from his wife, "I understand."

Monica looks to him and she places her wedding band hand to his right hand, "I will still give you my love which you deserve. And tell you when it is getting too personal for me okay. Just the hot sex that we experience in our first few weeks as a married couple can't happen at least for while till I work out this fear from what happened." Monica places a hand on her husband's face, "You will still have my heart darling. And no one, not even Charles Norman can take that love away."

Griffin smiles to Monica's statement and smiles he was about to pull her into a kiss when he stops himself, "Is it all right to kiss you now?"

Monica smiles and nods, "Yes..just no sudden surprises like you did before..not ready for that yet.." Monica trails off when her lips collide with her husband's. Monica soon pulls back and gleams into her husband's blue eyes and tenderly she stated, _I love you_.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Affairs

**Chapter 5**

_That afternoon around 3 in the afternoon Sarah arrives home from school. Monica was in the kitchen making some caramel tea for herself and some orange juice for Griffin. As soon as the tea was done Sarah walks into the house and looks into the kitchen,_ "You're home?"

Monica looks up from the stove, "Yes. And I have a little surprise for you, Sarah."

Sarah took off her heavy backpack and set it on the stool by the breakfast bar. "What is that?"

"Go to the living room you will see for yourself." Monica smiles.

"Daddy? He's home!" Sarah face brighten up, and soon abandons her school work to venture into the living room. Monica soon follows after her adopted daughter, she didn't want to miss the daughter and father moment.

Sarah enters the living room to find her father resting his so called 'eyes' on the sofa. Her father must had sense her arrival because he slowly open his eyes to look at his daughter, "Hey kiddo." With her father's warming invite Sarah rushes over to him and gives him a little hug.

Griffin winces at the pain he was feeling, when Sarah embraces him. Sarah caught onto it, "Oh..daddy I'm sorry.."

"No need to be..the medicine is warring off anyways. So how was your day sweetheart." Griffin smiles.

"Good..Had a huge science test today. And I almost had an A- but I messed up on the definitions. Julia and I had stayed up half the night studying for this test." Sarah explained.

Monica moves in to sit on the chair beside the couch just admiring the moments shared between her husband and his daughter. She can't believe in a few weeks she will be her official mom. She may not like Crystal and what she had done to Sarah and Griffin, but she also feels bad that knowing Sarah looks to her instead of her real mom.

"Well Sarah honey, it's okay if you don't get 100% on every test. I'm not expecting you to get all As." Griffin stated.

"I know that. But I just feel that I should of studied more." Sarah looks down in disappointment.

Monica steps in, "You did your best Sarah. That is all what your father and I expect from you with school. It's alright to fail sweetheart. It's part of learning."

Sarah smiles to her and then to her father, "Thanks."

Monica smiles back and then looks at her husband. She senses Griffin's tiredness and then she turns to Sarah, "Hey Sarah, why don't you give your father some rest. He just got back a few hours ago."

"Okay. I love you daddy." Sarah stated.

"I love you too, Sarah." Griffin smiles as he hugs his daughter.

Sarah gave her father a kiss, and then turns to head back in the kitchen. Monica looks to her husband and gave him some more antibiotics for his wound. Monica looks to him as he starts to close his eyes, "I'll come and wake you up when supper is ready okay."

Griffin smiles to her, "Just wish I wasn't so…." Griffin pauses as he lets out a long yawn. "so tired and wiped out."

Monica gave a small chuckle, "You had a rough 48 hours honey, and you need your rest. Your daughter isn't going to go anywhere. You'll have more opportunities to talk with her, but right now you need to follow doctor orders. Okay."

Griffin let out a small laughter, "Since when did you become to be my nurse."

Monica smiles as she leans into him for a kiss, "Since decided to be a hero for me and your daughter…" Monica trails off as her lips touched her husband's. Monica still has the fear of being truly intimate with her husband again; however she is slowly pulling away from the trauma she experienced. After a moment or two of kissing each other, Monica pulls back and gazes into Griffin's half closed eyes. Then she mummers to him, "I'll keep her busy for you." The next instant Griffin was out like a light. Monica strokes her husband's face and brushes the ends of his hair back some. She smiles to his sleeping form, slowly gets up to go into the study room where Sarah was doing her homework.

When Monica arrives into the small study room she eyes Sarah on the computer, "That doesn't look like homework to me."

Sarah turns around to see Monica in the doorway of the room, "Sorry..got sidetracked. Reading up on Harry Potter."

Monica smiles, "Well…Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry can wait for another time. Homework now."

Sarah nods and closes out of a Harry Potter fan page and goes to her school database to start her research for her research paper on people living with AIDS.

Monica goes to a small chair by a small fireplace to go through her plans for returning back to her teaching. Sarah pauses in her reading as she turns to Monica. "Mom..I mean Monica."

Monica looks up at Sarah and smiles, "You can call me mom if you want." S

arah smiles and nods, "I didn't want to bring this up, but are you free tomorrow evening? You know with daddy.."

Monica puts down her teaching book and looks at her, "Is this about going to go see Harry Potter?"

"No..would love too..but no." Sarah stated. Sarah pulls a slip of paper out of her notebook and hands it to Monica. "Tomorrow night is parent teacher conference. And my science teacher Mr. Rice wants to talk with you or my father. I don't know about what, but here."

Monica looks at Sarah then reaches for the paper that read _Parent Teacher conference night. Where parents can see how their child is behaving in class and get some feedbacks with their teachers on how well they are achieving. We would love for you to come and join us Monday, Wednesday or Thursday from 5 to 8. Hope to see you there._ Monica nods, "I will come to it. I got to go and talk with my boss anyways for returning to work, and it's on the way back from there so I'll stop by."

Sarah smiles, "Great!" Then she pauses and eyes her mom, "Are you sure you are ready to return?"

Monica nods, "I'm sure. Now homework. And I'll get dinner started here shortly."

Sarah smiles and goes back to the computer. About an hour into the two girls work time the door bell suddenly rings. Monica looks at the time as it reads 6:00pm. Sarah was off the computer and was with her laptop writing her paper. She looks at Monica, "Who could that be?"

Monica looks back, "I don't know. You keep doing your homework okay." Sarah nods as she goes back to writing her paper. Monica gets up from the chair and goes to the front door. To her surprise she finds Chris at the door. Monica slowly opens it up to look at him. As soon as Monica opens the door she asks Chris, "Hi Chris..ah..Roan is asleep. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Chris looks in, "Yeah..are you busy at the moment?"

"No not really. Just watching Sarah and attending my husband..why?" Monica asks.

"I need to talk to you." Chris said urgency.

Monica looks into the house and then she grabs her small fall black jacket and wraps it around her small body. She steps outside and sits with Chris on the porch. "Okay..what's up?"

Chris takes in a deep breath and then exhales it, "I went to go see Griffin's father today. He is totally shut off from the world around him. I thought it was just the cause of Lenny's death, but he isn't talking with anyone. It's like he is abandoning his family and friends. Mr. and Mrs. Parker are very worried about him, and I never seen Kathy so devastated."

Monica nods, "Well..just give Griffin's father some time. He will come around."

Chris shakes his head, "I'm not so sure about that. After when Lenny passed away, he went into Lenny's room and never left. And when I mention that Griffin is awake, he never moved from Lenny's bed, and he got all furious at mentioning _you_. Do you want to tell me why he is so angry towards you and your marriage to Roan?"

Monica looks at Chris, "He's angry at _me_?"

"Yes..he stated that God is punishing him, and that soon God will punish his other son. Does he know about you, the real you, and what you once were?" Chris asks.

Monica gets up and walks to the railing of the porch. Then she looks back at him, "Yes."

Chris gets up and goes to Monica, "Kathy knows something to about him too..My question is, why does Griffin's father is angry towards _you_, and what you are? Did he too came in cross paths with an angel?"

Monica couldn't say, because she will jeopardized her husband's trust with her and God. "Chris I can't help you."

"Monica..Roan is my best friend. I want to know." Chris stated.

"You can't" Monica answered.

"So you know why Seth his angry and why he is angry about you." Chris looks at her with a hint of anger.

"Yes, I do." Monica looks at Chris and she went to him, "And I would love to share, but it's not my place to say it. I made a promise to Griffin's father I wouldn't speak of it, because it could ruin Roan, and my marriage to him."

"What would ruin my best friend. If someone was withholding information of a long family secrete I would like to know." Chris looks at her as his anger soften.

"Trust me on this one Chris. Whatever Seth is feeling is his unresolved grief from his wife and now his son. He will pull through this..it's just going to take awhile okay. The important thing is that you still have your best friend with you." Monica smiles to him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"It's just hurts me to see my sort of my father hurt this bad. What was in his past life made him turn away from God where he used to trust with his heart fully?" Chris stated as he puts his head in his hands.

Monica exhaled with him, "Sometimes losing a love one can cause a rifted in a relationship with God. He is just going through a bad patch right now. But he will come back. He is just really angry for having the people in his life be there and is taken away from him like in a blink of an eye. I dealt with a lot of…" Monica was going to say assignments but knows she will give away too much of her angel identity to him on that, "cases in my past life with losing a loved one and pulling away from God and blaming Him for the cause of their deaths. But God doesn't cause death, he is life. He hurts like we do when we lose someone close to us."

Chris looks to her, "You are talking about your experience as an angel aren't you?"

Monica nods, "Yes."

Chris smiles to her, "Thanks Monica."

Monica smiles back and gives her husband's best friend a hug, "Your welcome Chris. I got to go back. Sarah is probably getting hungry about now."

Just before Monica goes in Chris looks to her, "Hey Mon.."

Monica pauses as she turns to look at Chris. "In your past life, has anyone of your cases dealt with killing themselves because they couldn't handle losing a part of them because of their love ones death?"

Monica looks at Chris with sorrowful eyes, then slowly she nods, "A few yes. But with most of my cases, they found God's light and turn back to follow them."

Chris nods and hops off the last step of the porch. Before he walks off to his car, Monica calls out to him, "Chris. Just have faith. Seth will find the light again."

Chris smiles and heads in the direction of his off duty car. Monica looks to the skies and prays for Seth to find strength to carry on after the death of his son. Then Monica turns into her home and starts to make some comfort food for herself and her family after everything they been through together.

…...

_Later on that same night Seth stares out into the darkness of the outside world. He holds tight to Lenny's leather jacket that was soaked in his blood the night he went to the hospital where he never came back from. Seth felt totally alone in the world, without his wife, and now losing his youngest child really put him in the dark. Seth begins to weep as he smelt Lenny's scent on the jacket. He loved his little child. And he was so furious at God for taking his youngest child away from him. He guess this was a punishment. For falling in love with one of his angels. And now he fears that his second child will have this curse life. Seth looks to the heavens as he mumbles to the air, _"I Hate You! You have put Ruth in my life and allowed me to marry her, and father her kids. And you took her from me, and now my baby boy! Is this your way of some cruel joke!"

"God is not cruel baby, and he didn't take Lenny from you." A voice said behind him.

Seth stood up from Lenny's bed and whips around to see a woman sitting beside a small table wearing a white laced jacket as well as a white turtle neck and white pants. "Tess!"

Tess looks at her once good friend's lover as he was really furious and hating God. "Hello Seth, nice to see you again."

…...

Dinner was just about ready. Monica had made some homemade chicken casserole with garlic bread. She was just about finished with placing the food on the table when her husband walks in. Monica looks to him and smiles, "How do you feel?"

Griffin smiles and looks into his wife's eyes, "Better. Much..still aching some but it will past."

Monica goes to him and places her hands on his chest. Griffin took that as her invitation to kiss her. Griffin slowly bends his head so that he can meet his wife's lips. Monica smiles to Griffin's tender touch. Every moment he is with her she feels more at ease and the fear of her almost being raped slowly slips away. Monica felt Griffin leaving her lips as she slowly feels his lips on her neck. Monica closes her eyes and grips the chair beside her. She was feeling the sexual pleasure in her. Something about Griffin's tender touch really sets her off and it drives Monica crazy. Their moment was soon interrupted by a clearing of the throat by the door way.

"Really? You know you guys could warn me when you make out in front of me." Sarah stated.

Monica blushes at Griffin and slowly backs up from him. Griffin too goes and sits at the table. Monica tries not to look at her husband as she too sits at the table. Monica sat beside Sarah and opposite of Griffin. Together as a family they grabbed hands as they bowed their heads and said Grace. Monica led the prayer as they blessed the food and their lives. As soon as the prayer was done Monica passes the food to her soon to be daughter. Sarah dug into the food right away and thanked Monica for the home cooked meal that she hadn't had in forever. Griffin too thanked his wife. And for 2 weeks in the hospital Griffin was glad to have real food instead of hospital food.

Monica and Griffin enjoyed hearing their daughter explaining about her day at school. Monica was waiting for the perfect moment to tell Sarah about the rescheduled court hearing of the adoption. And she thought this will be the time, "That's great Sarah. Your father and I have something to tell you."

Sarah looks at Monica then at her father, "Okay shoot."

Monica smiles to her, "Next week Monday you and I have to go into court."

Sarah's face fell, "My mother.."

"Your mother is dropping her claim of joint custody on you." Monica stated.

"What?" Sarah asks in disbelief.

"Your mother is letting me be your official mom Sarah." Monica stated.

"Really?" Sarah looks at her father.

Griffin smiles with his wife, "Really."

Sarah's face lightens up as she gets out of her chair and goes and gives Monica a big hug. As she pulls back she looks at her new mom, "But what made her change her mind?"

Monica holds on to her, "You know what you prayed for before I came into the picture how you wanted an angel to help heal.."Monica eyes Griffin, "Your father."

"Yes." Sarah looks into Monica eyes and soon she got what Monica was hinting, "You mean my mom was visited by an angel too?"Monica nods. "Who?"

Monica smiles, "I can't really say. Whatever was said between your mother and her visitor stays between them."

Griffin looks at the mother and daughter moment and soon looks at Sarah, "Are you finished with your food sweetheart?"

Sarah nods, "Yes daddy."

Griffin takes the dishes in the kitchen and started to wash. Sarah helps out with her father in the kitchen as well with Monica in the dining area. Sarah brings out a bucket of soap and water and washes down the table when Monica takes the last remaining dishes into the kitchen to have her husband wash them as she puts the leftover food into containers for the next day. Griffin looks over at Monica who was placing the food into the containers and smiles. She still looks so damn sexy to him. Monica soon senses his look as she turns around to look at him, "What?"

Griffin smiles and shakes his head, "Nothing."

Monica eyes him as she continues with her task. Griffin waited until she wasn't looking at him anymore as he turns to stare at her once more. When Monica turns to hand him the last remaining dishes he turns and faces her, "What?"

Griffin smiles as he carefully guides her to him. Monica smiles with him, "You are really awful at doing dishes Griff..you know that."

Griffin still eyes her, "I know. Just can't help it. You are so.."

Monica shuts him up with a warm tender kiss. Griffin sinks into her kiss as he allowed her to make the moves. Monica feeling confident pushes Griffin next to the sink and kisses him deeper. She has no idea where this sexual energy is coming from, but in this moment in time she didn't care. She was happy to have her husband back with her in their home. Monica soon pulls away leaving her husband melting.

Griffin slowly opens his eyes to stare at his wife, "Wow…you really know how to make me weak with your kiss."

Monica giggles to her husband's comment, "I always do."

Griffin giggles with her and he goes to her and she allows him to hold her, and kiss the side of her neck. And the two of them finished doing the last remaining dishes; while occasionally have a make out session for a few minutes.

Sarah was behind the door watching her father and soon to be mother make out. She was happy to see the two of them, still being in love with each other after everything that has happened to them recently. Seeing Monica glow with love from her father, made Sarah happy. Especially what Monica had gone through the last few weeks. Sarah still didn't remember what had happen and probably for the best. She was happy that her family was back together again and with her baby sister or brother on the way.

As soon as the dishes were put in the dishwasher and the machine was running Monica looks at her husband, "I'm sorry..I don't know what had come over me."

Griffin laughs, "Monica sweetie it's okay..it's normal."

"So it is my hormones that is doing all of these irrational actions." Monica stated.

"Well I won't call them irrational, but yes." Griffin smiles as Monica hits him with a damp towel.

"How long does this happen?" Monica asks.

"It comes in waves..Crystal had her moments too.." Griffin cracked a smile.

Monica sighs, "You are enjoying this aren't' you."

Griffin giggles, "Honey it's hard not to..you are throwing the moves at me. I can't help it."

Monica exhales and a smile breaks on her face, "I know..my therapist told me not to engaged into sexual activities for at least 3 months. But I really can't control these hormones."

Griffin comes near his wife, "I know honey.." Griffin kisses her head. "I'll try and control myself too."

Monica looks up into his eyes and gave him a smile, "Come on..Sarah is in the other room waiting for us."

Monica and Griffin went into the living room to have some family time with their daughter. Sarah curled up in her favorite spot while re-reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, when her father and Monica came into the room. She looks up and smiles at the two adults. "You guys are so cute."

Monica looks to her, "So you ready to watch a movie?"

"Yup, just waiting on you two with your little make out sessions in the kitchen." Sarah giggles.

"You saw us?" Griffin asked.

"Dad it's hard not to. It's fine I don't mine, little kissing doesn't bother me. It's the real heavily stuff that grownups do behind closed doors, I don't really want to see." Sarah stated.

"And we are very private with that." Monica suggested as Sarah snuggles beside Griffin comes in beside his wife.

"Good. So what movie?" Sarah asks.

It took a while to decided as a family what movie to watch, but Sarah picked out _Wall-e_. She loves the little robots. Monica has heard of this film but never actually seen it. She sat down and thought it was cute. And love little Sarah's laughter in the film. Although in one scene of the film Monica begins to tear up for no reason. Little snuffs came out. Griffin was picking up on Monica's weird mood change. He softly leans to her, "Mon..honey are you crying?"

Monica looks to him, "No."

Griffin smiles, and Monica softly whispers to him, "Shut up."

After the movie was done Sarah picks up her book and heads into her room. Monica comes into Sarah's room to say goodnight to her daughter. "Thanks mom."

Monica looks to her, "For what?"

"For being strong when daddy was in the hospital and for fighting for me. You never gave up when times got rough, even to the point of losing daddy, you still had faith, so I just want to say thank you." Sarah smiles.

Monica looks at Sarah, "You know your mother still loves you. I know it doesn't seem like she does, but she loves you."

Sarah looks away not meeting Monica's eyes, "To tell you the truth Monica, I don't really love her."

"Sarah." Monica looks at her daughter.

"It's true.." Sarah sat up in her bed.

"Sarah..you and I know that is a lie. You have the disappointment love for your mom. And the anger and hurt at what she did to you. But that doesn't stop you for disowning her. She is your mother Sarah." Monica strokes her daughter's face.

Sarah then looks up into her eyes, "If she really did love me..then why hasn't she made the effort to call or stop by in those 6 years that she walked away from."

Monica had no words to say. After all this time Sarah is still refusing to accept her real mother's love. And Monica doesn't blame her for being angry. "I don't know baby..but your mother is trying to reconnected to you again. I know it's not an easy road Sarah, but she wants to be in your life again."

Sarah looks down, "I know..still doesn't change the fact that she hurt me all those years. And I'm thankful that she is allowing you to be my mother, but I'm still hurt and angry at her."

Monica gave a half smile, "I know and you are going to be. Well it's late and you have school tomorrow. I'll leave so your dad can say goodnight to you too. I love you kid."

Sarah smiles at her, "I love you too Monica." Sarah and Monica embrace each other and Sarah kisses her goodnight. She started to do that a few weeks ago when Griffin was in a coma. Monica moves off of Sarah's bed and backs away as Griffin steps in. He still was limping some, but he was healing from his wound. Monica pauses at the door of Sarah's way for a brief moment to watch the reconnecting moment of father and daughter. She smiles to her husband and daughter. Seeing him loving his child, melted Monica's heart. She couldn't wait to see him bonding with their unborn child, the way he is bonding with his little girl.

Monica retreats to her own room as she changes into her sleepwear cloths. She pulls back the covers to her and Griffin's bed and slips into the coolness of the sheets. She sighs as she pulls out the book that was on her night stand next to her alarm clock. The book was helping her to cope with her trauma. Monica still has a long way to recover from what Charles Norman did to her, but with God's help and her love from her family she knows she will pull through. Monica has just finished a page and a half when her husband came into the room. Monica sets down her book, as Griffin strolls in the bathroom. Monica climbs out of the bed and stands in the doorway, "You feel comfortable sleeping in here or on the couch."

Griffin hangs the towel on the towel bar as he come near her, "I don't want to be apart from you Monica. And I'm tired of being apart from our room and our bed. I'm feel comfortable in here, but if you are not comfortable with me in here after everything that you went through..I'm completely comfortable sleeping on the.."

Monica came to him and kisses him lightly, "You are very sweet, Griff…and I thank you for caring for me. But like you..I don't want to be apart from you."

Griffin eyes her, "You are not suggesting to.."

"No..still not completely comfortable to travel down that road yet..even with all the hormones in me." Monica stated as she smiles to him, "But I do miss you holding me."

Griffin smiles to her, and kisses her tenderly. Monica melted in with Griffin as they deeply and tenderly made out in their private bathroom. Monica misses this. She misses his tender touch and misses the intimacy between them. After a few minutes Griffin pulls back and looks at his wife. Now it was Monica's turn to be feeling weak and helpless. She stares at him, "You know..if I my therapist told me not to have sex for at least 3 months, I will totally disobey right now…because Griffin..don't know why but you are totally turning me on."

Griffin smiles to her, "Well don't want to do that. I got to take a shower since I feel like I've hadn't showered in months. Then I'll join you and then..make out some…"

"Well if you do that then I'll never be able to sleep. And bad things will happen. As in we could up having sex if you keep finding my sweet spots." Monica strokes his wife's face and found her schoolgirl smile again that he loves so very much. "Besides..I got to go into work tomorrow to talk with my boss about heading back after the holidays."

"That soon." Griffin asks.

"Yes..now that you are safely out of the coma, and not having me worry that you are going to die, and me seeking help after my trauma, and getting Sarah as my daughter. I feel that my life is heading back in order, and it's time for me to return to work." Monica looks at her husband.

Griffin nods, "If you feel ready, then I trust you."

Monica smiles, "I trust you too.."

Griffin smiles as he kisses her slowly closes the door to the bathroom and then returns to the bed. Monica has finished reading 5 chapters when Griffin came out of the bathroom. She looks at him as his wet hair spiked up at the ends. Monica holds back her urge to play with his hair. Monica sighs as she looks at the time which read 11:30PM. Griffin soon climbs in bed with his wife and lies beside her. Monica turns off the small lamp on her side and faced her husband. Griffin reaches up to her face and traced his finger along Monica's left cheek bone. Monica's heart raced with so many emotions in her. She doesn't know if this is God's doing or her own body, but she wanted so much to make love to him again. But part of her was scared to flashback to her almost rape.

Griffin kept his distance and let his wife come to him. And Monica admires that of him. Monica slowly puts her hand to Griffin's and laces her hands to his. Then she softly whispers to him, "_I love you_."

Griffin smiles to her and repeated the words back to her, "I love you too, my _love_." Monica felt comfortable enough to snuggle in Griffin's strong muscular arms. And soon she listens to his wonderful heart and soon Monica was out like a light.

…... …..

_Seth looks at his once good friend. He felt totally angry just by looking into her brown eyes. Seth took a seat on the bed and stared up at Tess, "_Let me guess..Ruth sent you."

Tess looks at him, "No. I'm here because the Father sent me."

Seth gave a small chuckle, "yeah..I'm sure he did. The best friend of my dead wife."

Tess didn't smile at Seth's remark. She calmly just sat beside the small table in Lenny's old room. "God didn't sent me because of your courtship with one of my good friends. He sent me to help you."

Seth stood up from the bed and went to the window, "I don't want _his _help. I asked…No I prayed for him to help my family..and what do I get as a reply back. Taking my child from me that is what! Is that it..mate with one of his angels and you send a death wish to your mate and your children. God..is punishing me for _falling in love_. And now my son is going to go through with this pain with his own family."

Tess then got up from her chair and slowly approaches him, "Seth..God didn't want your wife to die, or even your son. Bad things happen in this world that takes away life, but it wasn't God's doing."

Seth turned and gazed at her, "If it wasn't God's doing..then why did it happened? God could have stopped it."

Tess slowly stops in front of him, "No he couldn't. If he did then it will interfere with _free will_."

Seth stares out at the rain, "What free will? There is no free will in this world."

"Oh baby..there is. You have a choice to listen to his word or you don't. And you also have a choice to love him. Which I know you do." Tess smiles.

Seth looks at her, "No I don't…not anymore."

Tess looks at him, and a little hurt at what he just said. She knows he still loves God, but his trust in him was slowly slipping away with all the hurt he has gone through. Seth looks into Tess's brown eyes and he wanted to go and hide from her stare. Just then there was a knock on the door which snapped Seth away from her gaze.

"Seth?" Kathy stated from behind the door as she pokes her head in. Seth then looks back at where Tess was but she was gone. It's like she was never there. Seth shook his head, and maybe he had just imagined the whole conversation. Kathy then goes to him, and he felt her warm gentle touch, "Seth, you need to eat something. You haven't eating since this morning. Please come down from this old attic."

Seth looks to her and gently patted her hand, "Not really hungry to eat. I'll be down." "

Seth…" Kathy begged but Seth cut her out with a silent treatment. She sighs and leaves him a plate of grilled cheese. She then closes the door to Lenny's old room. Seth looks to see if Tess will reappear. He waited for 20 minutes and still no sign of her. He guess he did imagine it. He shrugs and went to curl up with his son's jacket in his arms and slept on Lenny's bed.

_As soon as Seth was out Tess looks at her assignment and said a prayer out to him. Ruth came and sat beside her husband as she strokes his shoulders. She gazes at Tess, "You know what he said he really didn't mean it. He loves and adores God."_

_"No he meant it all right. He is really angry at him." Tess said._

_ Ruth nods in agreement, "Just wish I was there to help him."_

_ Tess looks down on Ruth and sees the pain and hurt in her eyes, "I know..but you can't. He has too much hurt and anger right now..And having you there could distract things. He will be fine. He knows how I work."_

_Ruth tries to smile as she looks at her husband, "I'll stay with him in the night. You have a big day tomorrow with him."_

_Tess smiles, "Okay."Tess goes over to Ruth and gave her a comforting squeeze of the shoulder as she turns to leave. _

_Ruth stayed to watch her husband sleep. She goes and curls up beside him, stroking his shoulders like years before. And softly she whispers in his ear, "Seth….My love. Lenny is doing fine. The Lord is good to him, and he is with me. You don't have to worry. And this isn't a punishment. Falling in love with you, was never my death sentence. I lived a life that no other angel in heaven experienced. And I am truly blessed by that. You, my love, was the best thing that happen to me."_

…...

_Monica soon was awaked by her alarm clock. It read 6:20 am. Monica with a drowsy grumble hit the snooze and rolls over to snuggle in Griffin's warm embrace. She smiles to his light breathing and wish she could freeze time to be in this moment. For the first time in weeks, Monica had slept well, with having the love of her life beside her like before. Monica lay in bed with him for another 10 minutes when the alarm went off again. This time Griffin stirred as she looks at his wife. He gently nudged her, _"Monica..Monica, babe."

Monica slowly opens her beautiful brown eyes, "What…"

"Your alarm is going off." Griffin stated.

Monica looks at him and hears the noise. She rolls out of her husband's arms and went to turn off the alarm. Griffin looks at her and sighs, "Your getting up."

Monica turns and looks down on him. She smiles and falls back under the covers to lay beside him, "Yes. Got to drive Sarah to school. Then I'm all yours."

Griffin embraces her and started to kiss her neck, "You know the school has a bus system. She can go on the bus and you can stay here.."

Monica giggles to his touch, "True..but it's sort of our thing."

Griffin stops kissing her neck and stares up into her eyes, "You know…..it's been a year since we known each other."

Monica looks to him as she sat up, "It's November 16th."

Griffin nods, "Happy 1 year anniversary."

Monica smiles, "Griffin..we only say that when we been married that long, not when we met."

Griffin sits up with her, "I know..but to me..when meeting you..it feels like it."

Monica smiles to him and he slowly guides her to him. The next instant her lips were his. They were in a wild lip lock with each other when there was a knock on the door which pulled Monica out of her moment with him.

"Mom..Mom..we are going to be late. Are you even up?" Sarah stated behind Monica and Griffin's bedroom door.

Monica panting from her make out session with Griffin calls out, "Yes..I'll be right out." She waited until she heard Sarah walk away from the door. Monica turns back to Griffin, "Well….I have to go.."

Griffin looks at her with a charming smile, which then causes Monica to go weak, and fall back into another hot kiss with him. It took her another 2 minutes to gain some control. Griffin nods for her to go and Monica goes into the restroom to change. After when she was dress in a slim black blouse that hid her bump of her pregnancy, and some fine blue jeans, she merges out of the restroom. Only to find Griffin to fall back into a deep slumber. She smiles to her husband's sleeping form. Before Monica left the bedroom, she gave her husband a light feather kiss on his cheek, and softly whispers to him, "I'll be back in about a few hours." Then Monica goes out of the room and down the stairs.

Monica heads into the kitchen to find Sarah reading more out of her _Harry Potter _book. She smiles to her, "Did you just read that book when you were at camp?"

"Yeah..I want to read it again..it's so good! Still makes me jump." Sarah said as she took a bite of her cinnamon toast.

Monica brew herself some tea as she sat down next to her daughter. Sarah looks up from her reading, "Are you going into work or staying home with Daddy?"

"Well..after I drop you off I have to go and talk with my boss about coming back in. Then coming back home to assist your father." Monica explained as she pour out some _Special K_.

"What took you so long to get out of bed?" Sarah asks as she made another cinnamon toast. "You are always up before I am."

Monica smiles to herself, "Over slept I guess." Monica glances at the clock, "Sarah what time do you need to be in school."

"Morning classes doesn't start until 7:45 am." Sarah stated.

"Well it's 7:20 now..and it takes about 20 minutes to get there. You can eat that on the way. Your backpack is packed right?" Monica stated as she took some yogurt on the go. "

Yes..and my homework." Sarah stated as she took her plate of food with shakes her head and Monica caught on.

"What?" Monica asks as she slips on her coat, and grabs her purse and car keys.

"You are such a mother." Sarah giggles.

Monica smiles to her daughter's comment. And she heads out the of the house with Sarah beside her. Monica started the engine to the red Cadillac and Sarah buckled her seatbelt with her plate of toast in her lap. As Monica carefully backs out of the driveway and pulls on the main street, Sarah looks to her, "You nervous of heading back?"

Monica kept her eyes fixed on the road, "A little, but I'll get past it."

"Still planning on going to my parent teacher conference?" Sarah asks.

"Yup. I have it marked down." Monica smiles to her daughter.

"Daddy hates going to them. He doesn't find it that thrilling." Sarah sighs.

"Really? How come." Monica asks.

"I don't know…." Sarah looks out the window as a light drizzle of rain formed on the windows of the car.

Monica soon pulls into the middle school parking lot at 7:35. Sarah hops out of her car. Just before she turns to head into the school she looks at Monica, "I might be a little late coming home."

Monica looks into Sarah's blue eyes, "How late is late?"

"Around 5. Julia and I are going to try out for volleyball. And I'm catching a ride with her." Sarah stated.

"Alright. Just make sure you are home by 7. And do your homework, before you and Julia go off and have your girl time." Monica stated.

"I always do." Sarah smiles and turns to leave.

Monica smiles to her daughter and watches her walk off to join her friends. Monica slowly backs out of the parking space she was in and suddenly a certain individual caught her eye. A man caring a small black brief case with him with a tan trench coat wrap around him. Monica stared long and hard on him. He looks so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen him. Monica soon snaps out of it and shrugs it off, as she backs out of her parking space. Her next stop is her work.

…...

Griffin soon wakes up from his deep sleep. He didn't realize he had drifted off until a flash of lightning and a loud boom jerked him from his sleep. He looked around his dimed room and found that Monica had left. She left him a note on his end table saying she will be out for a few hours. Griffin pulls back his the covers and slowly pulls himself out of bed. He liked the time off from work but he missed being a cop. He knows that Monica won't let him go back to work at least until the doctor says so. He still aches from his gunshot wound, but he won't allow himself to admit that. For being a cop for 25 years, he only has been shot 4 times in his past.

Griffin slowly comes down the stairs and made himself some eggs and coffee. As he enjoyed his meal he notice the baby name books beside the kitchen bar table. Griffin pulls out one of the books and started to flip through it. He smiled at some of the pages where he sees that Monica had already circled some names. He remembers going through some of these books with Crystal on picking out Sarah's name. Now he gets to relive that moment with Monica. Griffin then closes one book and sets it aside and looks at some of the other one.

One of the books in particular caught his eye. It was a book of Irish baby names. Curiously Griffin opens it up and looks through it. He smiles to some of the names and the meanings behind it. He notices some of the names that Monica had circled, and looked at the meanings. She is a very deep person and wants the meaning of their child to be special. And that is what he loves about her. His father named Griffin after his father who died when Griffin was really young. Griffin knows his name is Irish. Griffin flips to the section that says R. And looked and soon he finds his name. He was actually surprise what his name really meant, and felt a little disappoint and embarrassed. He wonders what Monica will think of his name. And now very curious he wants to know the meaning behind her name. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Griffin sighs as he closes up the baby book and walks slowly to the front door.

As soon as he answered the door he was greeted by his other brother Kurt, "Kurt?"

"Roan is it true?" Kurt asks.

"Is what true?" Griffin squinted his face in confusion.

"Lenny..is he dead?" Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

Griffin looks at his older brother and Griffin didn't have to say the words. He saw his brother break down and was crying as another rumble of thunder sounded though the area. Griffin came to his brother and puts his mighty arms around him as he guides him into his home.

…...

Monica arrives at the school where she works. She awaits nervously in her car. Debating if this was a good idea to return or not. Finally she steps out of her car with her tan umbrella in hand. The storm has picked up some since she dropped Sarah off at school. Monica arrives at the school's entrance and walks in, closing her umbrella. She turns left and goes down the hall to the main office where she can speak directly to her boss. Monica enters in the office and waits until the secretary was finished with a student.

"I didn't skipped my government class, I had to go and get my teeth clean." The student protested.

"Don't take it up with me. Take this note to Mr. Sanders." The man stated.

The student grunts as he grabs hold of the pick slip and moves past Monica and out the doors.

The man turns to Monica, "Sorry about that…How can I…Mrs. Griffin? What are you doing here?"

Monica smiles, "Hi Ted nice to see you again."

"Sorry about the last time I met you…" Ted tried to hide his embarrassment.

Monica shakes her head, "It's fine. Trust me you are not the only man in this town who tends to do that."

"Still was unprofessional and I apologizes." Ted stated.

"Thank you." Monica smiles.

"So Mrs. Griffin is there anything I can do for you?" Ted asks.

"Actually yes..is Mary available?" Monica asks.

"Umm..she is not at the moment. She is in a meeting until 10. You could wait until she is out or I could send you to Mr. Carter." Ted suggested. Monica's face went sour at the mention of that slim balls name. Ted caught onto her face, "Is there something wrong?"

Monica looks at him, "No..nothing."

"Take it you are not a fan of Mr. Carter either." He chuckles.

"No..I'm not saying that.." Monica started to protest.

"It's fine. Get if all the time from the women here on staff. Especially the single ladies. But luckily for you, he doesn't go after married ones." He snickers.

Monica smiles to Ted's remark, "Thanks Ted. I'll just come back another time."

"You know she is here after school hours. You know of parent teacher conference." Ted suggested.

"I know. I got my daughter's parent teacher conference to go to anyways. I will just come back tomorrow." Monica stated, "Thanks anyway Ted."

"No problem." Ted smiles as he waves Monica goodbye.

Monica backs out of the office and there she was greeted by Crystal.

"Monica!" Crystal stated.

"Crystal? What..ah..What are you doing here?"Monica asks.

"I was just going to asks you the same question?" Crystal asks.

"I was here to talk with Mary about.." Monica started to explain but was interrupted by the person she was trying to avoid.

"Hey..I was about to go out when I got your message….and..Monica?" Gary came up behind Monica as he looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Monica looks at her boss and then to Crystal and then back to Gary again, "I was just…leaving.." Monica moves pasted the two of them and heads back to her car. Just before she left she turns to see Crystal talking with Gary. And the two of them go into the office. She has a feeling that those two are fooling around with each other, which she finds that totally weird consider it being her husband's ex-wife and Sarah's real life mom. Monica goes out into the pouring rain and heads back into the car to go back to Griffin.

…...

Griffin sets on the couch with Kurt. After letting Kurt cry for 20 minutes. Griffin pour so of Monica's caramel tea for his brother. Kurt looks to him, "So how did it happen?"

Griffin looks down, "I didn't hear about Lenny's death until Monica told me. I was in a coma for 2 weeks is what I've been told."

Kurt looked at him with shocked eyes, "You went into a coma?"

Griffin sense his brother's hurt and anger and he couldn't blame him, "No one has told you?"

"No. I just left LA when Kathy called 14 hours ago, about Lenny, and came straight here. Sandy is taking the next fight out tonight." Kurt stated. "How did you end up in a coma?"

Griffin stared at the blazing fire in the fireplace trying to remember. Little bits of that horrible moment were coming back to him. _Griffin entered the room and saw the burses and cuts on his wife's neck and wrist. Sarah was bleeding from her head and cuts on her wrists as well from the bindings. And then he sees Norman. With his evil smile as he holds his wife and daughter at gun point. He remembers him saying he had to choose out of the two of them which one he loves more. The love of his daughter or his love for his soul mate. Griffin made his choice by choosing Sarah. He remembers getting shot when he was about to pull the trigger, but Norman pulled his first. And then the last thing he remembers is looking into Monica's fearful but still loving eyes saying the last words to him, "Don't die on me Griffin! If you die I die! Don't leave me here with our kids! Griffin!"_ Griffin snaps out of his flashback and turns his focus back at his brother, "I…got shot, but a serial killer who was holding Sarah and Monica hostage. I remember holding my gun for a split second and the next thing I knew I was on the floor in pain. The rest was blank. Until I woke up in the hospital with doctors around me."

Kurt nods and looks to him, "Please Roan…don't do anymore danger stuff. I already lost mom, and now my little brother..I don't need to lose you too."

Griffin nods, "I know…Monica already stated that."

Kurt nods, "Do you know when the funeral is going to happen?"

Griffin looks at him, "No I do not."

"You don't?" Kurt asks.

"No. I just got back home yesterday. And dad never came to see me at the hospital." Griffin stated.

"He hasn't?" Kurt asks looking into his brother's eyes.

Griffin nods, "It's not like him to forget about his family."

Kurt looks to him, "Well maybe he just needs time to mourn. You know how he was when mom died. He was closed off from us for a few days. I pretty much took up the fatherly role in that time to make sure you two were alright."

Griffin nods, "Yeah I remember." Griffin looks at his brother and saw the same pain in his eyes remembering the death of their beloved mother. He never had seen his father so broken in that moment when his mother took her last breath. He can't even imagine the pain of seeing Monica take her final breath and leave just like that. Changing the subject he looks to his brother, "Well..as soon as Monica comes back, you want to go over and see dad. To be there for him."

Kurt nods, "Sure..but got to warn you. If it is going to be like when mom died, he might not be the same dad that we grew to love."

Griffin was about to asks when he saw Monica's car pull into the driveway, next to his car. Five minutes later Monica comes in the house and hangs her wet umbrella and fall coat on the hook. Monica goes into the living room to see her husband and brother in-law on the sofa. "Kurt? What a surprise to have you here."

Kurt gets up and walks over to Monica, "Nice to see you too Monica." The two of the embrace each other. Monica smiles and holds onto Griffin's brother, knowing he came all the way from LA to mourn with the rest of the family. Kurt pulls back and tries not to tear up in front of his brother's gave a gentle smile to him, and then she goes over to her husband.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Better than I was yesterday." Griffin stated, and Monica touched her forehead to his. Griffin smiles at his wife's touch. Monica slowly pulls back and Griffin looks at her, "Monica..honey..if it's alright with you, my brother and I want to see my dad, and make arrangements for…"

Monica looks to him, and knows what he was referring to, "Roan…your father is in a real bad place right now. He's not speaking to anyone. Not even to your good friend Mrs. Parker."

Griffin looks at her, "What? How do you know?"

Monica looks at him, "Chris stopped by yesterday afternoon while you were sleeping. And told me what he had witnessed."

Kurt came up and stood next to Monica, "Then we should go and see him. He needs to know that we are still a family even the lost of our brother."

Monica looks at him, "Kurt..I.."

"I'm going…Roan you coming or not." Kurt stated as he marched out of the room to grab his coat.

Griffin looks back on his wife, "Monica..I have to..it's my family.."

Monica took in a deep breath, "Alright. But I'm coming with you."

Griffin gave a little smile to her and Monica half smiles back. She goes to Griffin's side, and helps guide him to the front door of the house. He was still limping from his wound, and Monica is keeping a close watch on him making sure he doesn't injure himself further. She looks to him and puts on his navy blue trench coat. "It's still raining out."

Griffin nods to her and gently holds her still and looks into her brown eyes, "Honey..I'll be fine."

"I'm not worry about you tearing those stitches…it's your heart is what I'm worrying about." Monica stated.

Griffin knows what Monica is getting at. He gently embraces her, "Hey..it's okay..baby..Look at me." Monica looks up into his eyes. "I have to embrace it, even if it is going to hurt me. It's the only way, my family can heal from this loss. Besides..You and God are the only thing that is keeping me leveled."

Monica gave a sad smile and embraces him. She hates to see Griffin in pain. But she knows he is right. He has to walk the road. And she can't shield him from it. Monica pulls back from him as he steps out into the November weather. She soon follows after him and closes the door and locks it. And together they climb in Monica's car and drive to Mrs. Parker's house.

Monica pulls up next to Kurt's rented car. Kurt was already inside. Monica gave a look to her husband, "You ready?"

He looks to her, "Yes."

Griffin climbs out of her car first and soon follows Monica. She came to his side and together they walk up to the front porch of the brown home. Monica softly knocks on the door. Two minutes later Kathy's husband Henry came to the door, "Monica..Roan..nice to see you. Come on in. Honey..Seth's other son is here."

Griffin came into the house where he spent most of his summers in here. He smiles as he embraces Kathy. His mother's good and faithful friend. "Oh Roan..I'm so thankful you pulled through. Don't ever scar the shit out of me like that again do you hear me! I lost too many of you."

Griffin smiles to her harsh comments, "I don't attend to."

After Kathy moves back from her adapted son she looks at him, "You're here to see your father too I'm assuming."

Griffin nods, "Yes ma'am."

Kathy nods, "He is doing better than he was yesterday. He still hasn't spoken since the night of Lenny's death. But got to warn you, he isn't that great of a shape. So prepare yourself. Your brother is up there with him now. After you see him, since your father is in no shape to talk, I need to talk with both you and your brother about the funeral arrangements."

Griffin nods, "I understand."

"Okay. His up in Lenny's old room in the attic." Kathy stated as she lead him to the staircase that lead to the attic.

Monica stays back and let Griffin go up alone. Griffin looks back at her, "You're not coming?"

Monica goes to him, "This is your moment with your father and brother. You need to be with them. I'll stay down here." Monica kisses his cheek and gave a comforting smile. Griffin squeezes her hands and soon goes up the stairs, to join his father and brother.

Monica watches her husband disappear behind the door. Then she goes into the living room where Kathy was knitting a blanket.

Kathy looks at her, "So my dear, how is the little one?"

Monica glances down at her stomach, "Good. Everything is fine and healthy."

"Do you know what gender it is yet?" Kathy smiles.

"No..it's still a wee bit too early to tell." Monica smiles.

"Ah..how many weeks are ya?" Kathy looks up from her knitting.

"I'm on my 13th week." Monica smiles.

"I see..well you'll find out soon enough." Kathy nods. Henry came in and gave his wife some tea he turns to Monica, "Would you like anything to drink Monica?"

Monica looks to him, "Some tea will be nice. Thanks."

"Tea? Since when do you drink tea now? I thought you are a coffee drinker." Kathy stated.

Monica smiles, "I still am…I had to give up coffee for a while because of the pregnancy, the smell of coffee was making me too nauseous. Which is a shame, because coffee is my favorite thing in this world."

Henry smiles, "Looks like she takes after Ruth. Ruth had the same issue when she was first pregnant with Kurt. A cup of tea coming right up."

Monica looks at Kathy, "So you know Ruth?"

"Yes..she was one of my closes friends." Kathy smiles.

Monica smiles to Kathy as Henry hands Monica the cup of tea. "So how is he doing? Seth.."

Kathy set down her knitting, "Not too good. I can't even bring him out of Lenny's room. Except for him going to the bathroom. It's like he is a zombie or something."

Monica looks to her, and said nothing. Just then Kurt came down with tears in his eyes. The sight of his father broke him. Kurt went into the kitchen and pour some water for himself. Henry excuses himself to go to him. Monica looks at Kathy, "I'm going to check up on Griffin."

Kathy looks at her and nods. Monica sets down her mug of tea and walks to the stairwell. Monica briefly stood there for a moment or two. Then braces herself for heartache. Monica came up to the last step and heard her husband talking calmly to his father. She moves a little closer to the door and found him at the foot of his deceased brother's bed next to his father.

"Dad..we can't be a family if you shut us all out. Please dad. Mom wouldn't want to see you like this." Griffin stated.

Seth stared blankly at the window where rain continues to fall. Monica moves into the room and she sees the hurt in his eyes. Just then Seth turn to look her way. The hurt in his eyes vanished when he saw her, and was now replaced with anger. Griffin caught onto it too, and looked at his wife. Griffin and Monica shared a conversation with their eyes, when all of a sudden Griffin's father took on a rage.

"Why the hell did _you _came into my life! Do you know how much pain your so called heavenly Father has put this family through!" Seth spoke directly at Monica.

Griffin stood up from the bed and stepped in between his father and Monica, not knowing what his father would do to her, "Dad!"

Seth looked at his son, "_Your wife's _existence is what had started this whole mess. God is punishing me for what I did to him. And now with that, he is killing off my family, and he will do the same with yours."

Monica alarmed at what Seth is about to say. Griffin doesn't know that his mother is an angel like her. Griffin looks at Monica, "What is he talking about?"

Monica looks to him, "I don't know.."

"Yes, you do! Tell him. Tell him why falling in love with angels is a fucking death sentence to our fucking families." Seth said yelling at Monica. "You know what..I hate the Father! I hate him! For what he did! He took my beautiful wife..and now..now he took my fucking son away from me. He doesn't love..he hates what I did to him!"

Kathy came into the room and just then and looks at Seth. Griffin looks to his wife and then back at his father, "Dad!"

Seth goes into the corner of the room and started to beat the crap out of wall. Griffin goes over to his father to make him stop. Kathy looks at Monica and then her jaw dropped open. She knows that Monica is not some woman Roan has fallen in love with. She was the same as what her good friend Ruth was. _An angel_. And now she fears history is about to repeat itself. Kathy took hold of Monica's hands, "Come with me now, before things get worse!"

Once Kathy took Monica outside of the room and down the stairs she pulls her into a small study room. Kathy took a seat on the couch with Monica sitting beside her. Monica looks at the old women, "Why did you pull me away from everyone?"

Kathy didn't answer her question, instead she looks at her long and hard, "So it's true then…you're an angel like _her._"

Monica nods and looks at the woman and a curious look on her face. The old woman chuckles to herself, "Never thought I will see my adopted son to follow in his father's footsteps, by falling in love with an angel."

Monica looks at her, "Why is he so angry? God didn't do this to him."

"Because my dear ..he feels that he is being punished..I helped him out when..when Ruth died..but now he feels that falling in love with an angel, he feels betrayed." Kathy stated.

"But he isn't. God doesn't punish he loves." Monica stated.

"I know that….I've been telling that to him for days now..but every time I mention God..He goes cold, and starts to get psychical with things." Kathy stated. "I made a promise to Ruth, that I wouldn't tell a soul about her being an angel. Not even to my own husband. She told me on her death bed that she was an angel. I never knew for the longest time that she was. And she begged me not to tell her kids. I've kept it for 47 years Monica…"

Monica put a hand on Kathy's hands, "You're afraid with amount of grief Seth is feeling that he is going to blab it to Griffin."

"Yes. Roan and Kurt still don't know who Ruth really is….and I'm afraid if they ever find out, that especially your husband, will resent their mother possible even _you_. And right now Seth is to the point that he is blaming God for his grief..the death of his wife, and now losing Lenny, he thinks it is his fault for falling in love with an angel, and he fears Roan will end up having the same destiny." Kathy stated.

Monica nods, "So what can I do to help."

Kathy was silent for the moment then looks to her, "I think Monica…it's wise for you to not be here. I love you, and you are a sweet and loving wife to Roan..but to keep Ruth's wishes.."

Monica nods, "I understand."

"Seth is in a really bad place right now….and he really resents anything that is God. He needs to be alone for awhile, and away from his kids..I don't want them to find out this way..not with Seth grieving like this." Kathy stated her concern for her best friend and her adopted children.

Monica smiles, "I understand Kathy…really."

Kathy nods, "And for the record Monica..this conversation never happened..I trust that you won't tell anyone this.."

Monica smiles, "I promise I won't."

…

Griffin had never seen his father behave like that. It took Griffin a full 15 minutes to calm him down after when Monica came into the room. Griffin tried to get his dad to say something, but he reminds silent and mumbling to himself. Griffin wonders to himself of how he knows Monica's secrete identity. He never told anybody except Chris about her being an angel. _So how does his father know_._ And why was he so angry towards his wife? Like she did something that caused his pain._ There was a soft knock on the door and Kathy came back in, "Roan..sweetie, I think it's best if you just let your father be alone for awhile. He won't say anything more..not after what had happened."

Griffin looks to his father and gave him a gentle squeeze on his father's hand. And said something in his ear, even though his father was in a lost state of mind. Griffin pulls back and went to Kathy, "Kathy, what is wrong with him?"

Kathy looks to him and places her hand on his shoulder, "I'm not sure sweetie…he is just so lost right now."

"What was he saying about angels?" Griffin asks the daring question.

Kathy held her tong back not wanting to give too much away from the hidden family secrete. "Making a reference to God…I don't know..he blames God for what happened to your mother and now your brother."

"He said that he is being punished..Punished for what?" Griffin pressed on.

"Roan…it's nothing. Your father is very delusional right now." Kathy stated. "Now I need to talk with you and Kurt about Lenny."

Griffin looks back at his father and then back to Kathy and soon follows her. Something is just not right. He knows that Monica will give out more information on the reason why his father knows so much about Monica's true self. Once Griffin arrives into the living room he finds his wife. She beams up at him and goes over to him. "How is he?"

Griffin looks at her, "Not good. Monica…how does my father know about you..." Griffin scans the room and whispers in her ear the words that he couldn't say, "being _an angel_."

Monica looks to him and then back at the Kathy, Henry, and Kurt who were in the living room. "I'll tell you later..Now is not a good time. You have stuff you need to address with Kathy and Kurt."

Griffin goes to her, "Tell me. How does he _know_?"

Monica knows there is no way around it. Monica was careful on how she approaches this matter, without giving any information away about Griffin's mother's secrete, "Sarah's birthday. He notices something different about me because your father did came in contact with an angel once before. There was something familiar about me that reminded him a past memory. He made the connection, and seek out my..real identity. That is how your father knows."

"He did? He never told us." Griffin stated.

"Guess he didn't want to relive that memory and protect you and your brothers from it." Monica stated. She looks up into his eyes.

"There is one other question. What was he saying about falling in love with angels to have a death sentence to families? Does he mean _us_?" Griffin looks at her.

Monica took in a deep breath and started to answer but Kathy interrupted them, "Come Roan..while we are still young."

Monica goes to him, "You better go..I guess Mrs. Parker is getting real antsy."

Griffin nods, and looks at her, "You going to stay or leave?"

Monica looks at the time, "I got to get to the school. Parent teacher conference. I'll see you when I get home. And I'll answer your questions about your father okay." Griffin gave a sad smile and looks away. Monica gently touches the side of his face and slowly made him look at her, "He is going to be alright honey. He is just grieving. He didn't mean anything he said up there."

"How do you know?" Griffin said his voice almost breaking, "He never was like this when my mother died."

Monica puts her forehead to his, "Because, I dealt with a lot of cases like this back when I was a you know what. And I wouldn't be surprised if there is an angel with him right now..helping him through this pain. Just have faith Roan. He will come through."

Right then Griffin kisses her. Monica felt his tender touch and wraps her arms round his strong neck. Griffin went in deeper and it made Monica melt away. The very tenderly and slowly Griffin pulls back from her and he looks into her eyes. Without saying the words she knows what Griffin meant with that kiss. Griffin soon turns and heads into the living room to discuss about the funeral date for their brother. Monica lingers by the doorway of the small hallway and slowly turns to head out to her car so that she could go to the parent teacher conference to meet with Sarah's science teacher.

…

_Seth stares at the corner of the room. Not wanting to admit there was an angel there. After about ten minutes of peer annoyance he looks at her, _"What do you want from me. I'm not taking back at what I said to Monica. I hate the Father."

"That's not why I'm here Seth." Tess stated.

"Then why are _you_ here?" Seth asks standing up and moving to the door.

"I'm here to help you." Tess stated.

"Help me with what..Dying. Because that is apparently what this family does best..we kill ourselves. Because I was young and stupid for _falling in love _with your best friend. Is that what the Great God almighty has in store. Because I would like to know Tess..why the fuck does all the shit keeps happening to me. First Ruth, then Lenny..and it was going to be Roan, but God spared him. So tell me Tess..why the hell are you here to help me when it clearly stated that I'm doomed in hell for going against God's plan." Seth said bitterly.

Tess got up from her seat and stood with her arms crossed. "First thing Seth Thomas Griffin, do not curse in front of me. I'm not your enemy, but if you keep it up, I will be. Second, your family and you are not doomed in hell, for doing what comes naturally in humans and as angels as well, by falling in love. Ruth did not die because the Father is angry for her to fall in love with you. He was blessed and filled with joy. The Father is not a God who hates and punishes, he loves and is merciful and full of Grace. And lastly, bad things happen in this world. Both Ruth and your son Leonard died of natural causes of pain and suffering that the Father did not planed. Ruth had her time with you and lived a life that no other angel in heave got to do. She gave birth to 3 miracles and got to spend her life with _you_. And your son Leonard lived his life as well." Tess pauses and looks into Seth's deep brown eyes, "Having Ruth to fall in love with you was just a small piece of the bigger picture in God's plan for your life."

Seth looks up at Tess as his anger softens. "What plan?"

"Oh Seth..baby..there is always a plan with the Father." Tess smiles.

Seth looks way and then walks back to his bed, and said nothing to her. Tess was finally get through to him. She moves closer to him until she was sitting beside him. Seth looks to her but not meeting Tess's eyes, "Why do I hurt so much Tess…I know in my heart that God is love..but I feel that I'm being cut in every direction and now with losing my son..I lost it..and become bitter..why is that?"

"Because Seth, you held onto the grief of your wife's death for far too long, and with losing Lenny..it pushed you over the ledge. And God knows this. He wants you to trust him again." Tess stated.

Seth gave her a sharp look, "I do trust him! I trusted that he will take care of my family after Ruth died. And I trusted that..and I feel that God has betrayed me with that trust by letting my Lenny die."

Tess holds onto Seth's hands, "Baby..God didn't betrayed you by letting Lenny die. He gave him peace."

Seth looks at her, "What do you mean by that?"

Tess smiles, "Your son is with the Father now. Not in death. But in everlasting life, where no pain or suffering can harm him anymore. Your son was dying of a pain and slow death of having his body shut down. To end the pain, God gave Lenny the choice to be with him. Lenny choose life, and allowed the Father to carry him home. Same thing with Ruth."

"Of course Ruth is with God..it was her home for the longest time until she fell from grace to be with me." Seth stated the obvious.

"Yes..but she didn't wanted to leave earth. When God called her back home, Ruth went into a rebellious state like you are right now. She said it was unfair to have her live a life and then take away the next. God gives and takes away. But to be faithful servant to him she let go of the anger, and knows it was his will. And she obeyed. Even at the coast of losing her beloved family." Tess looks at him.

Seth had no words to speak. In that moment tears were rolling down his cheeks. Tess opened her arms up, and on cue Seth went into her arms and sobbed on her solider. All the guilt, anger, and heartache went out with those tears. He sobs and sobs in Tess's arms. Knowing deep down that she was right all along. Seth pulls back and looks deep in Tess's eyes, "Is it too late..to say..how sorry I am, and how wrong doing I was for blaming the Father?"

Tess smiles, "Baby..there is no wrong doing in the Father's eyes. He knows how much you are hurting. He knows how rebellious you are, and he loves you, even if you are angry at him."

Seth smiles to her and more tears slid out of his eyes. Seth then goes to the window and kneels down to pray to God how sorry he was. He prayed for him to heal his broken body, and asks his forgiveness for cursing him. Tess looks at the sky and smiles and soon disappears knowing her best friend's husband is alright.

….

Monica arrives at the middle school and waits outside of Sarah's science teacher classroom. He was in with another student's parents when she walked in. She waited for 15 minutes until the door opened up and a woman that seems to be in her mid 30s walks out with her husband about in the 40s. The smiled politely at Monica, and Monica returns the smile back. Then Monica turns and faces the man she had seen earlier this morning. Monica turns and stops and looks into the man's eyes. Monica knows him from somewhere but couldn't quite picture where she knows him from.

Monica walks up to him and he smiles at her. "Hi I'm Mike Rice the science teacher and you are?"

Monica stops in her tracks and a flashback happened before her. _Just was appointed to a new angel and it was Gloria at the time, where Monica was in the Salvation Army store giving Gloria some glasses when a man walks up to them. His eyes glowed into her eye on first meeting and Monica felt all giddy to have such a handsome man take notice of her. She never felt so human in that moment. Then he mention his name Mike Rice_. "Mike?"

Mike looked a little confused, "Yeah..I'm Mike. Most people call me by my last name Mr. Rice.."

"Mike it's me….Monica." Monica stated.

Mike looks at this woman and froze, _He caught sight of her sexy brown eyes, and the schoolgirl smile. He walks up to her, and the beauty in her voice captive him. He caught her flirting with him a bit, and made a daring move back asking her out, only to be shot down when she refuse. After meeting her in the store, and was hoping to come in contact with the Irish woman again._ "Monica? What..ah..what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'll be asking the same question." Monica stated.

Mike looks at her, and then suggested that they move into the class room to discuss this. She agrees and follows in after him. Mike took a seat at his desk and Monica took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk. He looks up at her, "I haven't seen you since..I..well since I…"

Monica smiles, "Since you were going to ask me out on a date."

"Yeah.." Mike said with a nervous chuckle. "such a long time ago. I apologize for being so.."

"Far forward." Monica looks up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah.." Mike blushes. Monica's tender Irish voice still gets to him, and makes him giddy.

"It's alright." Monica stated feeling totally awkward being reconnected to one of her old crushes in her past life.

A few awkward moments past between them and Mike notice's Monica's wedding ring, "Take it you found someone?"

Monica looks down and see's her wedding band, "Yes. Just got married. Anyways..my daughter is in your class and she stated that you want to discuss some things to her father or I..so.."

"Who is your daughter?" Mike asks.

"Sarah..Sarah Griffin" Monica stated.

"Ah Sarah..Sarah is your daughter?" Mike asks.

"Yeah..well going to..I'm adopting her." Monica smiles.

Mike falls back in his chair, "She is a very bright student. I like students like her. In fact, I think she should test out of this class and go into my higher science class."

"What?" Monica asks.

"I teach basic science and advance. I feel that your child will be more successful in a higher level class. She did a research paper about the stars, and how did it affected her. I was moved by it. It was beautifully written. Your daughter is a leader. And I feel that in the higher level, it will bring out her leadership." Mike smiles at Monica. "You have a very gifted daughter.."

Monica smiles to him, but her smile slowly fades as she caught the sadness in his tone. Monica sets down Sarah's paper and leans in, and was about to ask what did he lost, but she decided not to go there. "Thank you..I'll talk with my husband about it, and Sarah too. It's up to her if she wants to pursue it. But thanks for the encouragement."

Mike smiles to her, and thanked her for coming in. When Monica reaches the door Mike calls on her, "Monica…Would you like to get some coffee sometime.."

Monica turns to face him, "Mike, you are a very sweet and kind man…but I don't think it's wise to ask me out for a second time…I'm already taken..and I really really..love the man I married. But thanks for the offer."

"It's not a date that I was going to go for..kind of figure you were taken because of the wedding band. And I don't want to ruin that marriage..I just feel that I know you..and I want to catch up." Mike stated.

Monica gave a kind smile, "Thanks..but no thanks. I think we should keep it as you're my daughter's teacher and I'm her mother. And that is all. Well I got to get back home, and you have other families waiting. Nice to see you again too..Mike Rice." Monica hands out her hand and shook his. As she turns to leave without exchanging another conversation.

Mike watches her disappear into another hallway. Meeting her again sparked up some old feelings he has for her. Mike then ushers in another family..but still he can't seem to shake off Monica's eyes and her soothing voice.


	6. Chapter 6:Lenny's funeral&Finding Love

**Chapter 6**

_ Monica drove home with still the thought of bumping into Mike. Monica wonders to herself what life would have been like if she wouldn't cross paths with him again before she met and fell in love with Griffin. Would the feelings ever bloom into something more? Would she allow herself to fall for him and not Griffin? Monica stops her thoughts right there. Griffin is the love her life. It was written for him and her to be together not Mike. Monica shakes her head, and clears it. She doesn't want to think about what life could have been with Mike. The once romantic feelings she felt back then for Mike died the moment she said goodbye to him. And the only one person she thought of that still makes her giddy is Griffin._

_ Monica pulls into the drive way and sees that Griffin's brother's car is here. Monica climbs out of the car and locks it, as she heads into the house. Little bits of snow flurries started to come down. Just like how she first came to this town one year ago. Monica bounds up the front porch as she heads into the house where it is warm and toasty. She hangs up her light brown winter jacket and pulls off her hat and sticking it into the closet beside the coat rack. _

_ She smiles when she heard Sarah's laughter as she rounds the corner and into the living room to find Sarah, Griffin, and Kurt to play Phase ten. Monica stood in the hallway being transed by the moment before her. An hour ago she saw the hurt and sadness in her husband's eyes. She sees a little bit there, but in this moment playing a family game with his brother and daughter, he was happy. Griffin looks up to find her standing there. Monica and him shared a moment with their eyes, and Kurt looks at his brother,_ "Bro It's your turn. Draw."

Griffin looks down at his hand. Then he looks at the discard pile, "Thanks Kurt. Now I can lay down two sets of 4."

Kurt looks at the card he just put down, "Ah Shit."

"Hey no swearing." Sarah stated.

Monica came into the room and giggles to Sarah's remark. She came and sat beside her husband. Griffin looks to her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the back of her neck. "You guys are playing Phase 10."

"Yeah. I'm winning so far. It's a tie between Sarah and my brother here." Griffin stated.

"Shut up Roan. I'm not that far behind you." Kurt stated.

Griffin chuckles and holds up his direction card to her and whispers in her ear, "Sarah and Kurt are both stuck on number 5."

Sarah beams up at her parents, "Not anymore, I'm moving on..finally. Your turn dad."

Griffin looks at his cards and places a card in Sarah's run, and puts one in the discard pile. Griffin only has 3 more cards left. Kurt picks up a card from the draw pile and a sour face came upon it. Sarah looks at her father's cards laid out, and she puts one in her father's laid out cards and discards her last card. "Out."

Kurt hands in his cards. And stands up, "Well munchkin..I have to go. Monica is back and I think they want some family time with you, so I must get going."

Monica looks to him as she stands up with her husband beside her, "No..it's fine. We can have some company."

"Thanks..Monica, but I have to head to the hotel I'm staying in. Sandy should be arriving there sometime tomorrow morning." Kurt smiles.

"Sandy? So you two are…" Monica looks at Kurt.

"Serious…I think so..I really..really like her a lot." Kurt smiles to himself, Then he shook off the smile, "Well goodbye Monica.." He embraces her and then pulls back. Monica moves aside so that her husband and his brother could say goodbye to each other. Kurt then waves the family off and heads out of the house.

Griffin looks to her as Sarah goes into the kitchen to have some leftover homemade chicken noodle soup, from Kathy's home. Monica senses her husband's worries about his father. Griffin goes to her and kisses her forehead, "I'll tell you later about what we discussed about Lenny, and when the funeral will be. But right now..I just want to be with you and Sarah, and just be together as a family."

Monica smiles to him and squeezes his hand as in agreement, "And I will answer any more questions about your father okay."

Griffin nods, to Monica's statement and pulls back from her close embrace and stares at her. Monica then turns and heads into the kitchen to have some soup, as Griffin follows after her, "Kathy made some extra lasagna and soup homemade chicken noodle soup. Figure since we all had a rough few days and all, would be nice to accept food from her. And with you gone to parent teacher conference."

Monica smiles as she scoops up a bowl of soup and heats it up in the microwave. Sarah beams up at Monica, "So..what did my teacher say?"

Monica looks to her, "Well he says that you should be in an advance placement in science."

"Really?" Sarah asks as she looks up.

Monica nods, "He figures that you will succeed better in advance placement than in the lower level of science."

"Thanks..but I'm going to pass." Sarah stated.

"Sarah." Monica stated.

"I think it's awesome to be placed in there. But science isn't really my thing. I think my teacher is awesome and like some of the topics. But if anything that I want to succeed in advance placement, is English or social studies." Sarah stated. "I want to go into more in depth into something I love to study and love to learn more about. Isn't that's the whole point of going to school is to learn."

Sarah did had a point. Monica looks to her daughter, "Are you sure, you don't want to try it?"

"I'm positive mom. Besides..in the advance placement. We have to go into more in depth about evolution and the whole Darwin theories about humans evolving from apes. And that topic will just get me really pissed off, because I know we were created by God, and not by apes. You taught me that Monica." Sarah stated.

Monica smiles to her, "Okay."

Griffin smiles to her daughters faith with God. He hopes and prays that she will not lose sight of that, the way he did. However meeting Monica one year ago, changed that perspective for him. She taught him how to seek God, and with her love he gets it. Now he worries that his father is losing sight of his faith.

"So I hear that the new Twilight is coming out next year." Monica stated.

"Ugh..why would you bring that up." Sarah stated.

"Well so many girls are talking about it..Thought you will be interested in it, like you are with Harry Potter." Monica smiles. Griffin holds back a chuckle. He already went down this path with Sarah once. Now it's Monica's turn.

"First thing..Harry Potter has deeper values than Twilight, and a better storyline. Second, Harry Potter doesn't 'Sparkle' like Edward in Twilight and takes action and stands firm in his beliefs. And lastly there is no comparison between Twilight and Harry Potter. Harry Potter is just better, and will last throughout generations unlike Twilight, that is just there for the preteen phase." Sarah stated her case.

Monica looks over at Griffin who was silently chuckling, "Let me guess you went down this road with her."Griffin smiles and nods.

Sarah looks at Monica, "I read the first book that Uncle Kurt gave me. Didn't like it. And now I roll my eyes whenever Twilight is mention. Dad try to get me to go see Twilight as one of our father and daughter moments. I told him, I much prefer to go see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince before I go and see any Twilight movies."

"Sarah..you will always go and see Harry Potter before anything." Griffin stated.

"No that's not true..If it comes down to it..Harry Potter vs. The Lion King. I choose The Lion King. Which that is coming out in 3D next September." Sarah stated.

"Yeah I heard about that. However Harry Potter will be done before then." Griffin smiles to his daughter.

"I'm not big into fantasy movies like that." Monica admitted.

"You're not? Dad I got to get her into the realm of Harry Potter." Sarah giggles. "She needs to read the books. The books have so much detail in it, that is just unbelievable. I read the 1st book in 4 days. And the 6th book in 5. It is that good." Sarah stated.

"I think I'm set Sarah.." Monica stated.

Sarah puts her dishes in the dishwasher. "Okay..I'm going to go and study and then read."

Monica glances at her, "Read what exactly."

"My English book. Of Mice and Men. I got to read up to Chapter 4. I'm in the middle of Chapter 2." Sarah stated. "Don't worry I won't get distracted by read some more Harry Potter things. I know the rules. Homework first then free time." Sarah walks out of the room and went up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once Sarah was out of the room Monica looks at Griffin who was putting away the left over home cooked meal. Monica goes over to her husband and leaves a gentle and loving butterfly kisses on the back of his shoulders. Griffin smiles to her touch, and stops what he was doing and turns to face her. "Kathy wants the funeral this Saturday. She says it's the best time, before Thanksgiving." Griffin stated.

Monica nods, "How are you holding up honey."

Griffin looks to her and tries to be strong, but the look in her eyes, made him feel weak and wounded. Like the night when he watched his victim died in his arms. The next instant Griffin was in tears. Monica senses his pain and pulls him to her. Griffin's face fell in her shoulders and he cried as his heart broke in two. Monica stood there holding him. She hates seeing him like this, but she knows Griffin has to walk down the road of suffering and grieving before he can heal. Griffin pulls back and looks into his wife's eyes, "I..I feel like it's my fault..Lenny died."

Monica takes hold of Griffin's hands and led him to sit at the bar with her, "Babe..it's not your fault that Lenny died."

"It feels like it is…I let him down so many times when he looked to me for help. I saw it in his eyes, but I refuse. That is not how my parents raised me. That is not what you taught me." Griffin stated.

Monica looks at him and then puts her hand to his face and made him look at her. "Roan..you did try and help your brother out many times. And he is the one that refuses your help. But in the end, he forgave you. He came to be at your wedding. Our wedding honey. He loves you and he wanted to change. Because you gave him hope to. It's not your fault that he died."

Griffin looks down and then back up at Monica, "Why does it feel like it is?"

Monica smiles, "Because you feel that you had caused his death which you haven't. You didn't give your brother the encouragement to keep drinking his life away. You never abandon him when he need the help. You loved him. And you were trying to be the savor in his life, like you are to Sarah."

Hearing those words from Monica was all true. He looks to her and smiles. He knew that Monica is right. But he still has that pull that he was the cause of Lenny's death. Griffin wipes his tears away and kind of chuckles, "I hate crying in front of you."

Monica with a curious look on her face asks why, "Why?"

"Because then it makes me feel that I am weak." Griffin half smiles.

Monica sighs and leaves a small kiss on his cheek, "No you are not. Not to me. Crying is a form of healing. And it doesn't make you weak sweetheart, it makes you stronger."

Griffin smiles to her remark, and he looks at his wife and feeling the heat between them, he gently pulls Monica near him. Monica's schoolgirl like smile came on her face as she moves into kissing him. Griffin kisses her right back, and melted in her embrace. Being in this moment with her loving him, made him feel safe and secure, even when it feels like his world is falling apart before him. He was so in tune with kissing her and was lost in the moment he didn't even feel her lips leaving his. Griffin pulls out of the daze as he looks at Monica.

Monica bits her lip to keep from giggling. Griffin looks to her and smiles as he goes to her. Monica moves away from him and goes to the sink as she holds up the extended water pump. Threaten to spray him with water if he took a step near her. Griffin and Monica shared a moment of playfulness and Griffin took a step to her, and Monica reacted on instinct and sprayed her husband. But it never stopped him. He came to her smiling and laughing with her as he pulls her to him. Griffin pulls a lock of Monica's reddish brown hair behind her ears and looks into her rich chocolate brown eyes. Then in that moment he kisses her.

Monica smiles against his lips and soon gets lost in the moment with him. Monica kisses him deeply and softly. Knowing this is where her heart is. After a moment of making out in the kitchen Griffin pulls back from her and looks down to her. Seeing eye to eye he tenderly said, "I thank God every day, that _you_ came into my life, and gave me love."

Monica smiles and she replies right back, "I thank the Father every day since I've known you, and feel so blessed to share this life with you. You are my one true happiness in this life." After sharing another moment of love, they both together put away the food, and soon ventured in the living room cuddling next to the fire on the sofa. Monica strokes her husband's forearm as she stared into the glowing fire. She occasionally will feel Griffin's lips on the back of her neck, and she will smile to that. He still triggers her sweet spots that really gets her turned on.

After staring into the fire Monica looks up to him, "So for Thanksgiving..everyone is coming here right?"

Griffin looks to her, "Yup. Since last year..as you remember was at Chris's house. This year is at mine…I mean ours."

Monica smiles, "It's so weird that one year ago, you and I were dancing around the truth of liking each other."

Griffin smiles to that, "Yeah..I don't know what I was thinking. I should of just let my feelings for you go instead of holding back. Around this time, I was.." Griffin pauses as he felt Monica looking at him. Griffin looks into her glowing dark brown eyes, "I was…falling in love with you. Didn't really hit me until the first time I kissed you under the mistletoe."

Monica smiles to him, "I kind of always known that you were falling for me around this time."

"You did?" Griffin arched his eyebrows.

"Yeah..even when I was an angel at the time, I kind of had the vibe from you during Thanksgiving night. When you pulled our hands under the table." Monica smiles. " Like you I was in denial too, and didn't want to admit that I was falling in love because of…being an angel, and how angels aren't suppose to have these feelings developed. But for some reason, you enchanted me. You won my hear that no other man in my past did. And that night during Christmas eve I knew I was in love with you."

Griffin looks to her, and felt loved when she said those words to him. "You knew that I was falling in love with you during Thanksgiving."

Monica slowly nods, "It's kind of hard to miss it when you been alone for most of your existence, and closed off from human love."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Griffin asks.

Monica came to him, "Because, you weren't ready to hear what I had to say. And I was too afraid myself how I truly felt for you during that time as well. I didn't know what I was feeling, and didn't know if it was right or wrong. But I think it worked out for the both of us what happened New Year's Eve. If you and I admitted our feelings for each other before that night, it would have ruined what we went through. I think the Father did that on purpose so that our love will grow stronger."

Griffin knew she was right. He had to walk through the pain again to be fully in love with Monica. Griffin looks to her, and kisses her forehead. Griffin pulls out some of Monica's baby book names. He looks to her, "So..I've been looking through some of these names that you circled for our child." Griffin pauses as he held up the book with Irish names.

Monica looks at him, "I did a little research in the names..but I wanted your opinion too. This is your child too. So I wanted to go through the book together."

Griffin flipped to the section that stated M. He pointed the name that Monica had highlighted and looked at the meaning of it. "I think this should be our daughter's name if that is what it is."

Monica smiles to him. "Really."

"Yeah.." Griffin kisses the side of neck. "If she is anything like her mother, which I'm sure she will be. I think that she should have an Irish name."

Monica giggles to his remark. "I think I have one better for her , if it's a girl."

Griffin smiles to her, "What's better than Maolisa. The meaning of the name is the follower of Christ."

"Thinking about it. But the name is too common. I want our child to have a name that is unique and uncommon." Monica stated.

Griffin looks to through the book with her. Monica soon comes across his name and Griffin looks away. Monica beams up at him. Griffin senses it, "What?"

"I'm looking at your name and what it means." Monica smiles.

Griffin looks to her, and then blushes. "My dad wanted to name me after my grandfather. He wanted to carry on the Irish name…I know I don't resemble what the name represent. I don't have an ounce of red hair like you do."

Monica giggles and kisses his neck, "Well that is one translation what your name means babe."

Griffin looks to her, "What you mean there are more?"

"You have 2 translations. This is one..the other is little seal." Monica stated. Looking at Griffin's still embarrassed face because of his name, she puts a hand on his cheek and presses her lips on his. She kisses him in a slowly rhythmic motion and then slowly pulls back. Then Monica looks into his deep blue eyes, "I didn't fell in love with your Irish name babe. I fell in love with the man before me, with the strong and caring person that you are."

Griffin smiles to her words. Then very curious he looks at her, "What does your name mean?"

Monica pulls back. She smiles to him, "Like you I have 2 meanings."

Griffin smiles, "Which are?"

"Does it really matter?" Monica asks.

"Kind of..I just want to know. I want our son or daughter to have the best name and their meanings to fit them." Griffin smiles.

Monica exhaled her breath, and then puts down the book and stares at her husband, "Okay..the 1st translation to my name means counselor, or advisor."

Griffin then looks at her, "That does fit you..because you like to help out people, and counsel them. But that is one of the qualities I fell for." Monica smiles to him and was lost in his eyes. "Okay..and the second translation."

Monica shakes her head, "The second one is.." Monica pauses and then looks directly into his eyes and her face was near his, "Daughter of God."

Griffin was amazed by that. Her name is just so beautiful. "Wow."

"Wow?" Monica repeated.

"Your name is very beautiful. God choose the right name that fits who you are." Griffin smiles. "I want our son or daughter to have a name like that."

"And it will. It's still quite early to discuss their names. I'm only 13 weeks pregnant. And typically we will know what the sex of it is during my 20th week. There still is time." Monica smiles.

Griffin looks to her and nods, "I know..I just want to be.."

Monica puts a finger on his lips, "Roan…we will come back to picking names later..you don't have to have things planed out right this moment."

Griffin sighs in defeat. He knows Monica is right. It took Griffin and his ex-wife Crystal close to Crystal's 8 month period of being pregnant to deiced on what to name their daughter. He wants this pregnancy to be different from his previous marriage. "You're right."

Monica smiles to him and kisses his cheek. Griffin puts away the baby books and he brought out his acoustic guitar. Griffin strummed his guitar. Monica was reading a poem book when she stopped and looks to her husband. "You know..you could sing and play a song for our baby."

Griffin looks to her, and a smile kept on his face, "Do you have a song in mind?"

Monica smiles, "Whatever you feel like sharing. This is your moment with him or her."

Griffin took a moment to think of what song to play. Then he thought of one. He had a special moment with Sarah, by playing _Daddy's Little Girl_. Griffin thought of a new song for this child. He strummed the guitar and played the notes of the song _I'll Be By Your Side _by played to Monica's belly, and occasionally he will hum out the tune to the song.

Monica slowly stops reading the line she was on and looks to her him. Seeing him with his guitar and singing to their child was magical. It made Monica feel at peace, and it really made her happy watching her husband play a song for their unborn child. Monica slowly puts down her book and look at her husband who glances up at her and smiles.

After he finishes playing he sets the guitar down and spoke to her stomach. "And that is the song I played for you. Now I'm going to have some romance time with your mother." Griffin looks up at Monica and sees her giggling as he came to her and laid butterfly kisses on her belly and gradually moving up to her neck. He then laid on his back as Monica lays her head on top of his chest as she strokes his forearm.

After a moment of snuggling Monica looks to him, "What song did you play for him or her?"

Griffin sighs, "I'll Be by your side by Lifehouse. One of my favorite bands. I usually play special songs for my kids when they are in the womb. I played Daddy's Little Girl for Sarah when she was born and in Crystal's belly. I saw my dad did that to Lenny. I wanted to do that with my children."

Monica smiles to Griffin's statement. He surprises her every moment of their marriage. She feels like a lucky woman, and wonders to herself, how could Crystal let a wonderful man like Griffin, go like that. He is very loving, and very devoted to his family. Monica soon looks at the time as it read 10:50. She pulls out of Griffin's embrace, "I think it's time for me to go to bed."

Griffin looks at the time, "Okay." Griffin stays on the couch as Monica slowly walks to the stairs. She pause as Griffin didn't followed her.

"You're not coming with me?" Monica asks.

"I'm going to stay up for a bit. I'll be joining you shortly." Griffin stated.

Monica nods and soon retrieves to go up stairs. It took her about 5 minutes to change into her sleepwear and she was in Griffin's small private bathroom to brush her teeth and to apply some face cream to her beautiful face. Since she turn human, her soft and radiant face as an angel has been fading. She now has to apply some makeup to hide her blotchy spots, as well as her skin age, to hide the age of her human self to remain beautiful. She knows Griffin will still love her no matter how horrible she looks.

As soon as Monica was satisfy with her image she turns off the bathroom light and climbs under the soft blankest and sheets of their bed. She soon pulls out her therapy book and reads some more out of it. Monica read for a good 35 minutes until her eyes couldn't take it any longer. She sets the book down beside her alarm clock and turns to see if her husband was coming. She wonders what is keeping him. Part of her wants to go and investigate, but part of her wants to sleep. Monica's tiredness won her over, and she switches off the small bedside lamp, and soon drifts off into a slumber.

Griffin stayed and watch the glow of the fire. Thinking about his father. I wanted to know why he was so angry at Monica. And the phrase came back to him _Tell him why falling in love with angels is a fucking death sentence to our fucking families_. He wonders what his father meant by that. Did he mean his family with Monica, or the family he was born into. Was his mother really an angel like his wife? Griffin pulled back from the question. _That's ridiculous Roan. _Griffin thought to himself. _My mother is not an angel. Don't be silly. Just because I fell in love with one, doesn't mean that my father did. But what did he meant by falling in love with angels is a death sentence? _The question puzzled him for a while. Griffin soon glances at the time and soon realized that he had thought about his question for nearly 45 minutes. Griffin soon turns off the gas fire and heads to the bed with his wife.

Just before he turns off the gas he smelt a similar smell. A smell he had not smelt for a very, very long time. He glances at the chair near him and softly he closes his eyes and small tears ran down his cheeks. _Mom!_ The smell of jasmine with a hint of warm vanilla filled his nostrils. Suddenly he missed her. He misses her soft voice, and wanted to curl up in her arms. Griffin had not thought about his mom for a long while and smelling her scent made him want to see and hear her voice again. Griffin sank to the floor and started to cry. Crying for the loss of his brother, the confuse state of his father, and crying for missing his mom. "_Mom…Mother, I miss you so much." _Griffin stated out loud knowing he will not have a reply back but he continued anyways. "_I need you now more than ever. Our family is broken. Dad is a complete lost of state because of Lenny, I'm scared of losing him. Why is he so against God when I know he loves him? And why does he hate Monica and stated those awful things to her, and saying being in love with an angel is a death sentence? Is there something in our family history that I do not know about? I'm so confused."_

Griffin pauses as he lingers by the fire. The smell of his mother scent linger there a few minutes more, then it disappeared. Griffin knows his mother's presence was here with him. Since Monica did that to him when she came to visit in her angel form near Valentines night after their separation. When the smell left him he softly said his goodbye, and whipped his tears away. Slowly he rises to his feet and turns off the gas fire and heads up the stairs to his wife. By now Monica is fast asleep in her spot on the bed. He smiles to her peaceful form. In minutes in stripped out of his jeans, and hopped in his pjs and climbs in bed with his wife. He looks down at Monica as she softly breaths. He brushes the hair from her face and kisses her forehead. Monica unconsciously moves in closer to him, as her hands stroked his smooth bare chest. Monica nuzzles her nose under his neck, and slides her legs in between his.

Griffin smiles to her embrace. Having her here beside him, and embracing him, made his worries and questions he had for his father fall away. Monica clams Griffin's stormy seas inside of him, and he feels at ease. Even when she isn't even conscience she still manages to calm his worries. Griffin guess it must be her inner angel self senses his troubles. As Griffin listens to Monica's soft breathing, it soothes him and made him go into a deep slumber.

…..

_Thanksgiving was approaching quickly. Although before the day of thanks to be shared, Griffin gets ready to attend his brother's funeral. That morning getting ready felt like a steel prison of grief. Looking in the mirror of the bathroom as he slips on his black suit, the sad feelings rushed at him. Griffin is trying so hard not to let the flood gate open. But too late, without any warning Griffin tears began to flow out of his sad blue eyes and he softly cries for the death of his brother. Griffin cries for a moment or two, as soon as he hears Monica coming into the room, he wipes the tears from his eyes as she walks into the small bathroom._ "You okay honey?" She asks.

Griffin looks to her, "Not really. I just.." Griffin had no words to say.

Monica looks to him and kisses his cheek, "I'm here beside you babe." And then Monica places Griffin's black tie around his neck, and ties it. Normally when she does that, it turns Griffin on. But right now, he is in depressing mode that her tricks of sexual feeling are not working for him.

Griffin gave a little smile to her, and puts on some of his man cologne and heads out. The funeral starts at 10:30AM sharp, and the immediate family needs to be there a half hour early. Griffin heads downstairs to greet his daughter. Monica was finishing getting her hair and makeup situated when Griffin left the bedroom. Griffin reached for a bowl of oat meal as Sarah sat down at the table eating some frosted flakes and a banana. She beamed up at him, "Morning daddy."

Griffin leaves the microwave and went to his daughter and kisses her on the head, "Morning to you too sweetheart."

Sarah was dressed in a black sweeter with black slacks. Griffin knows Sarah hadn't really known her uncle all that well, but he knows she is still quite sad. She looks to him, "I wish I knew Uncle Lenny better. I hardly known him daddy."

Griffin sat down beside her, "I know sweetheart. Partly was my fault. I kept him from you, because he was a constant drunk, and I didn't want him around you. I guess I was being too much of a overprotective father."

Sarah leans into him and gave him a hug, "Well..I'm gratefully for that daddy. Really. But since Uncle Lenny is part of this family, and I did get to know him a little before he died, I am as sad as you, grandpa, Uncle Kurt and mom. Well Monica…Can I start calling her mom, since this Monday I'm going to be her child anyways."

Sarah's last remark made Griffin chuckle a little bit, "Yes, Sarah you can."

Monica came down the stairs and comes to the doorway when she hard Sarah's last phrase. She softly chuckles herself to her daughters words. After a brief moment by the doorway, Monica enters the kitchen to join her family. She sits down beside her husband and has a bowl of fruit, as well as a piece of toast. Monica looks at her husband, "So after the funeral service, we are going to Kathy's house?"

"Yup. That is what she stated. She wants the potluck thing to be at her house, this way it takes the pressure off Chris and I." Griffin stated.

"Well that is sweet of her." Monica smiles.

"I guess she wants to keep an eye on my father." Griffin had a sad tone the end of his statement.

Monica looks to him, and places her wedding band hand to his right hand and strokes it softly, "Your father is grieving too Roan, I know you know that he still loves his family. And what happened a few days ago, he didn't' really mean it. He is just clouded by his grief, which made him delusional. "

Her words seem to ease him and he squeezes her hand to say thank you. Sarah looks up from her homework and sees the two of them exchanging a look. Sarah knows her father is hurting, however she still can see a bit of happiness coming from her father's smile when he looks at Monica. The moment only last a few short seconds then Sarah looks down at her paper. Monica looks over her husband's should and smiles at her daughter. "You know I can see you looking this way."

Sarah tries to hold back her smile when Monica said that. Monica moves from her spot, and goes over and kisses Sarah's small head, "Working on your homework at 9:30 in the morning."

"Yeah..figure I will get a head start since with everything that will be going on today. Plus….oh never mind." Sarah stated.

Griffin looks at his daughter, "Well Sarah we will just be busy for the morning and a little bit in the afternoon. But we well return home sometime around 1."

"I know..just thought I will get a head start on my algebra and Spanish homework. Say mom can you help me figure out question 29. I'm stuck and been working on it for over 10 minutes now." Sarah stated.

Monica kind of chuckles, "So you are calling me _mom_ now?"

"Yeah..basically I'm going to be your child in 48 hours, so why not?" Sarah giggles.

Monica came over by her and hugs her very softly and kisses Sarah's cheek. She had been waiting a long time to have Sarah as her child, and this Monday she will officially have her. After a brief mother and daughter moment Monica pulls back and looks at the book, "Okay..what are you having issues with?" Monica studies the book and looks at the question. Sarah moves down one seat to have Monica sit beside her. Monica squinted at the problem.

Sarah looks at her, "Are you having some issues with the problem too?"

Monica looks at her daughter, "Some what…can I use a piece of paper?" Sarah rips a page of notebook paper out and hands it to Monica. Monica begins to write the problem down and writing some information on it. Then she looks at the question in the book again and begins to explain to Sarah on how to solve it, "Okay to solve 4/(p-3) - 2/p = 0, have 4/(p-3) be equal to 2/p so it will write.."

Sarah begins to write down the equation that Monica was telling her, "like this.. 4/(p-3) = 2/p"

Monica nods, "Yup. Now multiply everything by p(p-3)."

Sarah begins to multiply but gets stuck, "Oh I see…I think.." Sarah soon writes out the equation and slowly does what Monica told her to do. After she was through she found the answer, "So p is -3. Right?"

Monica smiles, "Well a way to check that is go through the problem with your answer and see what you come up with."

It took Sarah 2 minutes to go back and check the answer. "It equals out to 0. I did it..thanks!"

Griffin admire Monica's help with Sarah's algebra homework. He was never really good at algebra. He was more of a geometry person. Griffin looks at the time, "Done with the problem Sarah?"

"Yup. Thanks to mom here." Sarah beams up.

"Okay..because we got to get to the church." Griffin stated.

Monica eyes Griffin with a worry look. Sarah closes her math book and rushes over to get her fall jacket. Griffin follows his daughter and Monica comes by his side as soon as Sarah was out into the muddy yard as a light rain fell, Monica stops Griffin by the door as he turns to lock it. Griffin senses her worry and looks into her beautiful brown eyes, "I'm fine, Monica…really."

Monica steps forward and puts a scarf around his neck. She looks into his sad blue eyes, "I hate seeing you in pain."

Griffin touches her cheek to reassure her, "I know…I hate it too..but _you_ ease my pain."

Monica smiles to his statement and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. She then turns to join Sarah at the red Cadillac. A moment later and Griffin was at Monica's car. They decided to take Monica's car, because Griffin was in no mood to drive, and Monica knows that. Monica drove to the church that was located by the local park. Already she spotted Chris's and Kerry's car, along with Mrs. Parker. Monica pulls up to the line of cars that will be going to the cemetery after the service. Sarah hops out of the car as well as Griffin. Griffin talks with one of the funeral home people about the situation with the hearse. And soon the man places an orange flag on top of Monica's red Cadillac.

Monica takes hold of her husband's hand and walks up the steps of the church with Sarah a few feet ahead of them. As soon as they stepped in, Griffin squeezes Monica's hand and soon lets go to embrace some of his family. Near the front of the church was the coffin that held Lenny's body. With some flowers surrounding it. Monica spotted Kerry and her family along with Chris and his. She let Griffin embrace his other brother, as well as Mrs. Parker. Monica was at his side and at the far left of the pew was Griffin's father Seth. She was afraid to approach him after what had happened a few days ago. Monica wondered if he is still angry at the Father. Monica decided not to cause a scene stayed away from him, and went to embrace Kerry and Kristin.

After a few moments of exchanging some hellos a priest came to them, "Is this everyone here for the immediate family of Leonard Griffin?"

Kathy nods, "Yes, Father Thomas."

"Very well. Come sit, I shall begin a prayer." Father Thomas stated.

Griffin sat on the left side that held his brother Kurt, and his girlfriend, and Mrs. Parker and her husband along with Griffin's father Seth, and Mac. Monica sat beside him holding his hand, as he laces his fingers with hers. Next to Monica was Sarah, as she snuggles next to her. The other side held Kerry family, and Chris's as the bowed their heads to let the priest say a prayer.

"_Blessed be the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, who has blessed us all with the gift of this earthly life and has given to our brother Leonard Jacob Griffin. His span of years and gifts of character. God our Father, we thank you now for all his life, for every memory of love and joy, for every good deed done by him and every sorrow shared with us. We thank you for his life and for his death, we thank you for the rest in Christ he now enjoys, we thank you for giving him to us, we thank you for the glory we shall share together. Hear our prayers through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen_.." Father Thomas spoke, and everyone murmured amen.

The family waited for the rest of the guest to come in. Around 10:30 the priest came back as Lenny's funeral service began. Monica looks over at her husband. As the service started she saw the he was trying to fight back his tears for his brother. Monica leans to him, and softly nuzzles her nose to his neck, to give him the okay to shed his tears for his brother. Griffin took hold of Monica's hand, and squeezed it tight and soon came to her shoulder and quietly sobbed in it. Hearing his sobs made Monica tear up as well. She never really gotten to known Lenny, but in this moment she shed tears for her husband's brother. Monica looks over to the right row, and from the third pew back, she spotted Griffin's ex-wife Crystal. The Priest was saying a passage from the Bible, to give some spiritual enlighten for Lenny.

Then Kurt got up from his spot and went to stand beside the microphone to speak for his brother. "My brother Leonard, was a wild at times, but he has my mother's spirit. Always trying to make himself good in this world. Although through his tough times of his wife Amy passed away is what got him. I wish I…" there was a brief pause in Kurt's speech. Monica notice he was trying to hold back his own tears. It took him a moment as he continued on, "I wish I was more of a big brother to him, then. I thank God for the moments and a life with him. You will always be my little brother. Take care of him mom. We will miss you both." Kurt stepped down from the microphone.

Monica looks to her husband, and he slowly rises to go and speak for his brother too. "My brother Lenny, was a delightful spirit. He always leaves a smile on everyone's face when he would joke about something or tell a story. I will never forget the time when Lenny and I would have our brother bounding time by setting the mom's corn field on fire, and building ramps to crash into." Griffin smiled at the memory. Then he continued, "I'll never forget those times. Even when he was at his worst I helped him see the light. I guess Lenny accepted his death in the end. He wasn't afraid. You still hold a special place in all of our hearts. May you rest in the Father's arms, Lenny. I love you even at times I didn't show I did..But I love you…" Griffin pauses as he steps off and lays a red rose on his brother's coffin.

Griffin walks back to his seat, and Monica smiles through her tears. Griffin whipped his tears away, and held onto his wife's hand. Monica strokes his back to help ease up the pain. The priest came back and nods to the woman next to a small boom box. "Now a song in memory of Leonard Jacob Griffin." The song that Kurt and Griffin picked out for their brother's funeral song was their father's favorite that he sang to him as a little baby. _I'll Stand By You_. When the song played Griffin looks over at his father who was now sobbing at the song, and Kathy holds him tightly. He knows that this is a very personal song between his father and his little brother. Griffin looks at Monica and her eyes met his. Then his gaze fall on his brother's coffin and he started to cry again. After the song was over the Priest shared on last passage from the Bible and then closed in a prayer, "_God our Father, we thank you that you have made each of us in your own image, and given us gifts and talents with which to serve you.  
>We thank you for Leonard Jacob Griffin , the years we shared with him, the good we saw in him, the love we received from him. Now give us strength and courage to leave him in your care, confident in your promise of eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.<em>"

The Priest paused and nods to the funeral home director to take Leonard's body to the cemetery. Some people stayed to say their goodbyes to Lenny, and consult their condolences to the mourning family. After about 10 minutes or so, the director nods for the family to go to their cars for the drive to the cemetery. Monica walks out with Griffin beside her and little Sarah. She holds tight to her husband as he was still sobbing and watching the funeral director put the casket in the car. They went to their car and Monica started up the car. Then slowly she follows Kurt out with the head car to the cemetery.

As they arrive at the gravesite, 4 men laid down the coffin on a green tarp. The Priest said one last prayer to Lenny, and insert a blessing on the coffin. Then Griffin watches the coffin lower in the ground. He closes his eyes and said a small prayer to God to watch over his brother and to be by him. He felt Monica's touch, and looks onto her. Then softly he whispers in her ear, "_Thank you..for being my solid ground, and for being who you are._" Monica smiles to him and leans her small head on his shoulder. He knew that she knows what he is talking about. After a moment or two he walks over to his mother's gravestone. Monica follows him and knelt down beside him. She looks at the tombstone as it read. _Ruth_ _Clarisse_ _Griffin. Beloved wife and mother._

"Your mother's middle name is Clarisse?" Monica asks.

Griffin nods, "Yes. I was thinking of having Sarah's middle name be that, but Crystal didn't like it."

Monica smiles, "Well..I think it's pretty."

Griffin smiles back, and puts a white rose on his mother's gravestone. Then turns and walks a few paces to talk with his best friend. Monica lingers at Griffin's mother's gravesite, and she too puts a white rose on the gravestone. Then very softly she said a small prayer to her, _"My old friend Ruth. May God's love be with you and your beloved son. Thank you again for allowing me to share a life with your child. And I will promise to up hold your secret. May God be with you_." Monica smiles as a small white dove sat next her grave. She knows she is here. Monica nods and walks back to be with her husband.

When Monica arrives by his side he looks over to her, and gave a faint smile to her. She laces her arm with his, as her head fell on his broad shoulder. Chris looks to his best friend, "Well…shall we head back to Mrs. Parker's house."

Griffin nods, "Yes..because I think our daughters are quite cold." Griffin nods to Sarah and Julia as they huddle together under an umbrella.

Sarah was by her Uncle's grave site, as she puts a small white rose next to a bunch of red ones. However when she laid down her rose, tied to it was a small figure of a white dove. Julia looks to her, "Why did you put a white dove on your flower?"

"Because..white doves are healing signs from God. And they are a symbol of peace. Monica told me that." Sarah stated. "I just want my Uncle to be at peace in Heaven. Even the pain he had caused with my dad for so many years."

Julia gave a small smile to her best friend, "You know all sinners are forgiving by God. Your Uncle is there.."

Sarah smiles as she places her cold hand on top of Julia's. As the rain poured down around them. Sarah said a small prayer to her uncle Lenny as she says her final farewell to him, _Uncle Lenny. Even that I have not gotten to know you over the years, but I love you. Even if you were in my life for a short while. And I forgive you for kidnapping me. It wasn't your fault. I know that you will never do such a thing. So here is my forgiveness. Farewell for now, until we will meet again._ As soon as she finished her prayer she lays her flower by his grave site. When she bent up she sees Monica and her father approaching.

"Come on squirt. We got to go." Griffin said.

Sarah nods as she hands Julia her spare umbrella and runs to the safety under Monica's big white umbrella. Monica holds her tight and guides them to her red Cadillac.

_Lenny smiles a sad smile to his family. He goes over to where Sarah had placed her flower. A smile crept on his face touching the white dove that was attached to the flower by a string. His fingers grazed over the shape, and then the shape morphed into a real life dove. He nods to the dove as it flown over to the Red Cadillac. He knows Monica will get his message. And seeing her smile, he knew she received it. He just wished his brother will understand the angel ways…_

Monica was about to pull the car in drive when she sees a glimpse of a figure in her review mirror. She turns her head to see who it was, but when she did it was gone, and she sees only a white smiles to herself and realize who it was. Monica said a thank you in her mind to the figure that was apparently watching over her husband. She soon pulls away from the curve and drives a slow steady pace behind Kerry's minivan.

Griffin looks at his wife, and caught onto her smile, "What were you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing.." Monica stated. She knows that Lenny was there or Ruth. She can't tell which, but seeing that dove, was a sign that an angel was there.

Monica pulls into a parking space across the street from Kathy's small white picket face home. She locks the door behind her, and walks in line with Griffin. The rain had lighten up a bit to just a light sprinkle. Sarah was right beside her father, as they approach the home. Griffin gave a little knock, and was greeted by Mrs. Wilson, "Hello Roan. Sarah..and.." the woman pauses she looks at Monica.

"My wife Monica…" Griffin stated.

"Right sorry..forgot you got married again..hello Monica..I'm Joanne Wilson..come in..you guys must be cold…have some food…and try my famous Macaroni salad." Joanne stated as she led them in.

Monica looks at Griffin, "Is that the same person who.."

"Who use to baby sat Sarah, before you came along..yeah that's her." Griffin smiles.

"I see..is her food any good?" Monica stated.

"Only if you want to be sick later." Sarah claim in.

"Sarah!" Griffin glared at his daughter.

"Well..it's true..her cooking skills are not the greatest..and don't go near her macaroni salad." Sarah added in.

Griffin shook his head, "She doesn't like her cooking."

Monica giggles to Griffin's statement, and then goes over and dishes out a plateful of veggies and fruit. Monica is not real hungry, but she will have something to chow on, while people mingle. She watches Griffin approaches a woman who was still sobbing over Lenny. Monica must have guessed it was one of his relatives. Monica stayed close by the living room, but once more people sat and talking about her husband's childhood and life with his brother, she felt a little left out. To clear her mind, Monica decides to walk out into the crisp autumn afternoon air. She stepped out onto the small patio of Kathy and Henry's home. They have a beautiful landscaped backyard. With a beautiful white picket fence that was surrounded by flower beds. Monica guess once spring and summer arrives the yard will look breath taken.

Seth kept his distance from his son's wife. Not wanting to get too close, but with Tess's visit the other day, helped him see the light. He decided to make his peace with Monica before the holidays set in. He saw her leave to go out into the back porch, and he follow suit after her.

Then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was the same dove she saw at the grave site for Lenny. It cooed at her, then it flown away with the figure that was coming right up beside her.

"Here thought you could use this." Seth stated as he hands Monica a small throw blanket.

Monica turns slightly, and was surprise to find Griffin's father beside her. His behavior has changed dramatically after her last encounter with him. She wonders how that happened. To be polite she gave a small smile to him, "Thank you."

Seth took a few paces back and settles himself to stand about a foot or so away. It was a bit awkward, but finally Seth took the bold move to apologize to her. "Monica..I'm sorry for what I had said to you, a few days ago. I lost my mind. Seeing my baby boy dyeing like that..I just.."

Monica turns to look fully at him now, and to Seth's shock face he doesn't see any hurt or anger in her eyes. Just pure love and understanding. "I understand..you were going through a lot.."

Seth places his hand on hers, "Still didn't excuse for what I did. And what I..I could of expose my son..your husband, to the truth about Ruth.."

"You didn't..Ruth's secrete is still kept safe. From me and Kathy." Monica stated.

Seth looked at Monica with a surprise look in his face, "Kathy told you?"

"Yeah..she saw the same similarities in me like your wife Ruth, and made the connection. She also knows about my secrete as well, that I used to be an angel." Monica smiles, as she pulls the blanket closer to her body.

Monica moves past small talk and really hits the core of why he was talking with her, "So..what had made you come and apologize to me about your lack of faith with the Father. The way Roan explained your faith with God, it is beautiful. And the way you behaved the other day, if felt like an insult to the person who created your life."

Seth did not meet her gaze. Looking into her eyes in that moment, he felt total shame. For some reason her eyes has the same reflection as his wife Ruth, of being completely devoted to God. Seth took a moment then he answered, "This will stay between you and me ok."

Monica nods, and she allowed for him to continue. Seth's gaze was almost fixed on hers but still he did not want to look into her eyes directly. "I was…I was visited by Ruth's best friend..as she puts it, your mentor for when you were an…" Seth paused and lowers in voice, "angel."

Monica looks at him as her eyebrows raised, "Tess?"

Seth nods, "She was very convincing." Monica smiles to her old friend. Tess can be very convincing, and loving all at the same time. Which is why she loves her, and why Tess will always be Monica's number one friend. Seth explained his story and explained how Tess made him see his error. "I now have a better understanding of God's mercy for people, and for…well you know.."

"For fallen angels." Monica echoed his thought.

"Yes…" Seth smiles.

"I may be human now, but my love for the Father goes really deep. Deeper than my love for your son. I love Roan with all my heart and soul, and would think twice before ever breaking his beautiful heart. But nothing can ever compare to the real love that comes from God." Monica explained.

Seth looks to her now with sadness in his eyes, "I wish my relationship with God could be as strong as yours, you have no doubts."

Monica gave a short chuckle, "Oh believe me, I had my doubts with my own faith with God, even when I was an angel. And I was born in his love, yet I still manage to have my doubts and not trusting his word."

Seth looks at her with dismay, "Really? Even when you were an angel?"

Monica nodded, "Angels are not perfect. Sometimes we screw up just like humans do. I remember several times, I disobeyed God…and I had to be punished. Not in a bad way, because like you stated earlier, God is very merciful. He knew I had to fix my mistake, and learn from them..I was still an angel in training when that happened. God knows that people have doubts. He knows that we struggle along the way, but he will always be there to help us..even if we refuse, he still loves us.."

Seth smiles, "You are starting to sound like Tess." Monica places her wedding band hand on Seth's right hand, and smiles to him. Seth took her hand and squeezed it for saying thank you. Then a chilling breeze kicked up and it sent Monica shivering. Seth took that as a cue to go inside, "Come on let's get you out of the cold. Wouldn't want my grandchild in there to let his mother freeze to death."

Monica smiles, "How did you know?"

"Your pregnant, my son did…he called me up a few nights after you gave him the good news saying, 'he's going to be a father again.' Plus Kathy also reminded me a few days ago after you came and visit. She went on and on, that you refuse coffee and going to tea." Seth smiles as he led Monica back into the house.

Monica smiles, "Yeah..had to stop drinking my favorite coffee flavor, because it was making me ill." Monica stated with a disappointment.

"Ruth was the same way. Had to stop drinking her usual. And when she saw her cup of coffee in commercials on tv she sobs. How many weeks are you?" Seth asks as he opens up the door.

"This will be my 14th week coming up." Monica stated.

Seth smiles, "I'm glad..for you and Roan..very glad."

Monica smiles back at him, "I am too.."

…

Griffin lingered by his cousin Margret for a another 3 or 4 minutes. He left to go find where Moncia went to. When he looked she was nowhere to be found. He wonders where she could be. Griffin moves out of the living room and past the doors to the outside. He stopped when he saw her beautiful radiant face light up with gladness. And when he looked he was in shock. He found outside on the patio his father talking to his wife. A few days ago his father was in a complete angry rage and was going on about his hatred towards God. And now to his amazement, the angry and bitter man Griffin witnessed before, was now his usual self. Humble and gracious towards his wife. Monica was right. His father was just going through his grieving stage, and wasn't seeing clearly. However, the one thing Griffin does not get is, _is his family really going to be punished by God Almighty, because of Monica's choice of falling from Grace to be with him? And how falling in love with angels is a death sentence?_His questions vanishes away when she spots him, and says goodbye to his father, and goes and greets him with a warm and smooth kiss to his lips.

"What..what was that about?" Griffin asks after his wife kissed him.

"The kiss?" Monica asks.

"No..you and my father…talking?" Griffin stated.

"Oh…he was….he was just making his amends with me..about the other day….and later on he wants some alone time with you too, and apologize for his outburst." Monica looks at him.

Griffin looks down, "He scared me when he did that. Attacking you..was like he was attacking me."

Monica came to him and laces her fingers to his, "I know..and he knows that too..that's why he wants to speak to you..after the little get together. He loves you and your brother. And the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt you with his own broken heart."

Griffin puts one of his hands on her face, "Why do you have so much wisdom, and healing words in your heart?"

Monica smiles and embraces her husband, "Because…I had many experiences with this kind of behavior before in my past. And the wisdom comes from who I am…"

Griffin looks into her soft brown eyes and smiles. He loves her comforting words that she gives to him. And the sexy Irish voice still melts his heart. God did choose the right name for her, she defiantly is a councilor when trying to council the grieving. Griffin then takes hold of Monica's hand and motion her to be with some of his family members that she never got to meet.

…

A few hours past and everyone had plenty of food. Monica meet some of Griffin's relatives from other states, as well as a familiar face in the crowd the Irish couple who helped both Monica and Griffin on their honeymoon in Northern Ireland. Monica gave a friendly hug to the Irish couple and talked with them. They only came for a short while to pay their respects to Lenny, as well as being there for Seth. Once they went to be with Seth and share their condolences, Monica turns and only to find Crystal standing near the fireplace looking at the memories, of what used to be her brother in-law. Monica softly approaches her.

"Here, thought you could use some tea." Monica offered.

Crystal looks to her, and accepted Monica's drink, "Thanks."

Monica looks at the photos of young Leonard as she looks at the family. "You were close to this family weren't you."

Crystal gave a half smile, "They were the only family I had. It wasn't easy living my life…then I found Roan…well…your husband now…and he changed my view on life." Crystal smiled on the last word, remember her time with Griffin.

Monica feeling slightly jealous at her, and part of it hurt her. Monica turns as the glow of the fire highlighted her face. She looks at Crystal and said what Crystal was trying to hide, "You are still in love with _him_ aren't you?"

Crystal looks up into Monica's soft brown eyes. Part of her wanted to slap Monica in the face and ask _how dare you say that_. But she knows that she is right. There was no fooling her ex-husband's new wife. Crystal looks into the fire and softly replies, "Yes. Part of me will always be in love with Roan Griffin." Crystal then took her gaze off the fire and looks at Monica, "But he will always be in love with _you_."

That shocked Monica. She thought Crystal will deny it, but something in Crystal's heart made her accept the fact that she can no longer have Griffin. And the next phrase really amazed Monica. "Even when I was married to him, Roan never shared the amount of happiness that he has with you. I thought Roan will be happy with me, but it turns out he never really was….The moment I saw the look on his face at your wedding was the moment I knew…"

Monica looks at Crystal and a soft smile formed on her face as she looks at Crystal, "You know we can be friends instead of enemies."

Crystal shook her head and drew back from the fireplace, "Nothing personal Monica..but I think I'll just stick with you being an acquaintance. Thanks for the tea." Crystal walks away from her not looking back. Monica understands for Crystals resentment from her. It hurts her too much to watch the people she loves moves away from her and goes to Monica instead.

….

Griffin walks away from the crowd and goes up to his brother's old room. Everything in here reminded him of his brother. The old high school hockey sports coat, that his brother loved to wear after his state game. He never would forget that moment. Studying for his police exam as his younger brother comes into his room shouting '_I won..I won..'_ He went through some of his brother things. Until he came across a small journal. Griffin held the book in his hands, he was afraid to read it. It held all of his brother's privacy.

Griffin slowly opens the black book. Inside held a picture of his brother and his wife _Amy_. At that time in Lenny's life he was happy. _ Griffin still remembers that terrible day. Just finishing up patrolling the highway on route 96, when he got a call from his captain, stating there is a major ascendant on route 94 heading to New York City. Griffin still a rookie at the time, took the call, and he wished he hadn't. He went to the end off route 94, that was heading into New York City. He came across a head on collusion with fire trucks and ambulance all around. Apparently a drunk driver hit the oncoming traffic that was heading to New York City. The man had a few broken ribs and a broken leg. He came with his big pickup from New York and got off course and hit the car straight on. _

_ Griffin got out of his patrol car and went to the crash site. He looks at the familiar car of Amy's red Buick, and his heart froze. Pinned between the guard rail and the back of the pickup was Amy. She only had a few minutes to live, as Griffin stood there cradling her half torn body. He watched her life disappear from him, and he knew he had to call his brother about the bad new...When he arrived at his brother's door, Griffin will never forget the wailing and the hurtful cries coming from his little brother. _Tears were coming out of Griffin's eyes as he relived that moment.

There was a soft knock and Griffin closes the black notebook and looks up to find his father. "Dad.."

Seth looks at his soon as he looks at Lenny's old things, "Thought I will find you up here."

Griffin puts Lenny's old things back in the box and sets the box down on the floor. "Just wanted to get away for a little while."

Seth nods, "I know…" Seth moves to sit across from his son. Griffin looks at his father and small tears ran down his face.

Griffin knows this is the perfect time to make peace with his father, "Dad.."

However Seth beat him to it, "Son…I'm sorry for what I did a few days ago. I wasn't myself, and I would like to apologizes for the hurtful things I done. I shouldn't have taken my frustration and angry out on you, and your wife. You were both there to help me, and I totally dismissed that. That is not who I am..and that is not a fatherly example. I'm so sorry Roan..really."

Griffin looks at his dad as tears streamed down his face. Suddenly Griffin stood up and went to his father as he embraces him and sobs into his father's shoulder. Griffin felt like he was 15 all over again when crying for the death of his mother. Seth hugged his son, and he too was crying. Griffin pulls back as he looks at his father, "Just don't scare me like that again…"

Seth looks at his son, "I won't…believe me..I never want you to go through that again..I love you..you and Kurt are the only thing in this world that I have left."

Griffin gave a little smile to his father. Then he asks the question that had been killing him for days now, "Dad…why did you say that _Falling in love with angels is a death sentence to our families_?"

Seth was taken aback, _oh shit, he knows_. Seth tries to come up with a lie to cover up his tracks, "I don't know..I was…in a complete mess.."

Griffin got up and walks over to the window and stares at the darken gray sky, "How do you know about my wife being an angel?"

"What do you mean?" Seth goes over to him.

"Monica..you got all defensive and pointed to her because she used to be an angel. Only I know that she used to be one..because she exposed herself as one last New Year's Eve. So how do you know about Monica's true identity, and blame her and her existence for Lenny's death?"

"Roan.." Seth tries to back away but it was too late.

"I want to know..how do you know she was one?" Griffin asks turning to look at his father.

Seth sighs and goes to the bed. Griffin remains standing at the window. "Your daughter's birthday. She reminded me of someone I used to know back in World War two. And then I made the connection. Your wife came forward and told me. That is how I know she is one. Hard to forgot when you were visited by an angel."

"How come you never told me that you were visited by angels." Griffin stated as his anger eased up a bit.

"Because that was one of the few memories I wanted to leave behind. I saw a lot of death in World War two, and didn't want to share with you kids." Seth stated.

"Did you end up falling in love with an angel?" Griffin asks.

Seth didn't want to lie to his son, but he didn't want to expose his son the truth about his mother. So he carefully went about on how to answer his question, "Yes I did. Shortly after the war, I was about your age when you went to the police academy. When I fell in love with the angel who was a nurse attending the front lines. She told me that being in love with her, is a big mistake, and that it could jeopardize the balance between angels and humans. I was then sent away on a mission, and I wanted to share my love for her. We secretly met at in the forest behind the campsite of the battle fields. When I went to her to confess my love for her, we were bombed, and I remember seeing her disappear in with the reigns of fire from the Japanese." Seth paused at the memory of his wife Ruth. Then he looks at his son, "That was the last time I saw her."

Griffin was shocked at his father's story. He thought he was the only one in the family who fell for an angel, but it turns out his father also did. "Do you still miss her?"

Seth nods, "Yes."

"Do you love her more than mom?" Griffin asks.

"No..your mother was the only person I ever truly loved. I was just a love strucked boy that time. When I met your mother, it was different." Seth smiles.

Griffin smiles to him, "I'm glad you told me dad..really." And soon the worries and questions disappeared from him, and he hugs his father.

Seth smiles and hugs him back, "I'm glad too."

Griffin then looks at the time and then he looks at his dad, "Well I've got to get back home. Sarah has some homework to be done, and I have to head to the station and talk with my boss. Thanks again for telling me dad."

Seth smiles, "You're welcome..and Roan..keep Monica close..A love from an angel, is one of the most powerful love there is."

Griffin smiles, "I will." And with that he returns downstairs.

…..

Monica was looking at the photos of Lenny and her husband. She saw the happiness in her husband's youth. She traces the smile on his face when an unexpected visitor came and sat down next to her. "That was the time Roan graduated from the Police Academy and his brother threw him a party."

Monica looks at the woman who held a glass of whiskey in her hands. The smile of the alcoholic drink was already getting Monica woozy but she remains where she was. "Nice to see you again Sandy." Monica politely replies. She still didn't like having this woman around. Especially because Monica can sense that she still is eyeing her husband, and not his older brother, which makes Monica really protective about her husband. She knows Griffin will always be loyal to her, and would never fall into the trap of this woman's sexual ways, but still she wants to keep Sandy at a safe distance from him.

"Thanks. Do you want some whiskey? It helps with the pain." Sandy stated as she offers the drink to Monica.

"No thanks..I'm set. And alcohol doesn't help with the mourning of a loved one. It makes it worse." Monica replies. She can tell Sandy is a bit wasted with how much alcohol she already ingested.

"Suit yourself." She took another swag of her drink. "How is your husband dealing with the grieving?"

Monica really doesn't want to talk with her. And she was wondering where is her husband to save her from the conversations. "He's taken it one day at a time. Still is pretty shaken up with the trauma that had happened."

"I know..Kurt told me..But you know what will help..Having hot sexual pleasure…it helps with Kurt whenever he had a rough day.." Sandy smiles. Monica took a sip of her water and pretending that Sandy wasn't talking with her. But she keeps on pressing on, "Have you ever tried it with your husband..Kurt is a sexy beast in bed..I want to know how good Roan is.."

Monica could feel the hot anger rise in her body. How can this woman use her brother in-law like that. She still is pursue after her husband. Monica calmly states, "Look Sandy.."

Monica tries to move away from her but Sandy presses on and follows Monica to the couch. "How does a woman like _you_. An outsider and gets away with marry off to one of the most sexist man around this town."

Monica looks at her, and now she sees it. Sandy is still jealous of Monica of that night when she became human and Griffin went back to her. Monica sets down her glass of water and looks at this woman with a glow of a red flame in her blue eyes, "I am not an outsider Sandy. And Griffin married me because he loves me."

Sandy snorted and rolled her eyes as she took another drink, "You know if _you _never came back he would've choose me." Sandy looks at Monica and she knows she is getting to her. Sandy presses on and tries to make Monica extremely pissed off, "In fact..the other night before you came back into his life he kissed me. He got a little turned on. He would've slept with me that night, and forgotten his love for _you_. I think in that moment when we were making out, that he wanted to have sex with me." Monica knows that's a lie. Griffin told her that he never wanted to. Monica looks up as Sandy still keeps on trying to make her angry and soon spotted her husband coming to her rescue.

….

Griffin said goodbye to Kathy and her husband as well as some of his cousins. He found Monica talking with surprisingly Sandy. He came to her and smiles, "You ready to go honey?"

Monica looks at Sandy, and sets down her glass of water, "I got to go…nice talking with you."

Sandy gave Monica an evil glare. Her jealously is still ruining her love relationship with Griffin's brother. Monica feels bad for Kurt. She knows the truth that Sandy is only with him, just so she can get close to Griffin. Griffin looks down on her, "Is Sandy being nice to you?"

Monica looks at him as they go and find Sarah, "No…in fact I think she is still jealous of me."

"Jealous? Of You? Why?" Griffin asks as he looks into her eyes.

"Because I don't think she truly got over her 'love' for you. She is still mad at me for coming back into your life, and you choose me over her." Monica looks at him.

Griffin chuckles, "Sandy doesn't know the definition of love. All she wants is sex. And for the record, I have always wanted you, and never her."

Monica smiles and kisses his cheek, "I know..Which is why I never got pissed off when she rambles on. Apparently her true colors comes out when she is drunk."

"What exactly did she say to you?" Griffin asks.

"Enough for me to see that she still has the hots for you." Monica gave a smile. "Come on let's go and find our daughter."

Griffin was confused for a moment. Was Sandy really in love with his brother, or was she fooling around with Kurt just so she can get near him. Griffin shrugs it off as soon as he and Monica found Julia and Sarah playing _Apples to Apples _with some of Griffin's cousins. "Come on Sarah, we got to go."

Sarah smiles up at her father, "Okay. Bye Julia, I will see you Sunday for church. Bye Alyssa and Mary, and Jackson.."

The other kids waved goodbye but Julia is the only one who actually gave Sarah a hug. Sarah gave her best friend a hug goodbye and then follows her father and Monica out. Just before she puts on her small tan jacket she caught sight of her birth mother. It still hurt Sarah to see her there. And she still didn't want to talk with her mother. Sarah dashes out of Mrs. Parker's house before Crystal ever caught sight of her.

Monica notices Sarah's hurry, and the look that Crystal had when she saw her daughter's resentment toward her, hurt Monica. She can feel for both of them. Monica looks at Crystal, and for a brief moment the two of them shared an understanding look. The last thing Monica saw was Crystal leaving the room as tears fell from her eyes. For a moment Monica wanted to go to Crystal, but in the same time she didn't. For one thing, Crystal still didn't like Monica. She made that statement earlier when Monica was trying to be nice. Monica closes the door and follows after her husband and daughter to her red Cadillac.

…

Later on that night Monica curls up with Griffin watching the fire glow from candles in their bedroom. Monica loves it when her and Griffin spend some romantic time together. She loves how supportive he is, and just being near her. Monica still is having some flashback moments of feeling Charles Norman forcing himself in her. She wants the fear to go away so she can be completely intimate with her husband again.

Griffin senses her worries as he pulls back a little to give Monica some space. "You want me to stop?"

Monica shakes her head and places her husband's hand's back on her shoulders, "No.."

"I'm not turning you on am I?" Griffin asks as he lightly massages Monica's tired shoulders.

Monica smiles and nuzzles her nose into his smooth bare chest, "Kind of..you are..but I like this..never thought how good you are at massages."

Griffin smiles back, and kisses her half naked back and her shoulders, "That because you never ask me for one."

Monica giggles as Griffin pulls away and sits back up as Monica continues to lay on her stomach so that Griffin could massage her. The last time they did this, was on their honeymoon, and it was shortly after they made love for the fifth time together. It was one of Monica's sexual fantasies to make love to her lover and have him to tenderly massage her naked body. She never told him that. Monica softly exhales and felt totally relaxed.

Griffin massaged his wife for another good 15 minutes then he lays down beside her as the glow of the fire outlined her beautiful milky skin, making it look creamy and warm. Monica turns her head and smiles at him, "That felt really nice..thank you."

Griffin smiles as he laces his fingers with hers, "You're welcome. Thought you could use a little relaxation after everything you went through these past few weeks."

Monica smiles as she turns to look at him, "I saw your father go up into the attic. Did he talk with you?"

Griffin nods, "Yes. I now have a better understanding why my father behavied the way he did. He also told me about how he come to know your real identity as an angel, and that he used to be in love with one as well."

Monica slowly rises to her elbows, "He what?"

"He told me that he too fell in love with an angel long before he met my mom. He was in Japan fighting the Japanese when he met his angel. Apparently you and I are not the only ones who crossed the lines and fell for each other." Griffin sits up as he explains to Monica what his father told him.

To Monica's amazement Seth told his son a little bit about how his father met his mother without giving away that it was her. He didn't lie to him, he actually told the truth. However Griffin still didn't read between the lines of the truth and that the angel that his father fell for was actually Ruth. And with what Griffin told her next was, "He also said before I left, that _a love from an angel is the most powerful love there is_."

Monica looks at him, "Well…you and I both know that the most powerful love out there is God's love. Nothing can compare to that."

Griffin nods, "True…" Then Griffin went into a more serious tone, "What is it like?"

Monica pulls out of his embrace and looks at him. The glow of the fire burned in his eyes as she looks at him, "What do you mean?"

"Heaven..what is it like when people die?" Griffin asks.

Monica sighs and then looks at him as she strokes his bare chest with her hands, "It's peaceful, filled with love and not hate, and there is no evil. It's the perfect place to be. And Griff…people are not dead..their spirits are with God, living in his love." Moncia pauses as she looks at him, "Are you wondering if Lenny is with him."

Griffin nods, "I just want him to be happy…I miss him..seeing that coffin go into the ground like that..was like a piece of me. I wanted to save him…."

Monica smiles as she places her wedding band hand on his left cheek and stroked it tenderly, "I know, my love…and yes Lenny is very happy…he is in peace, and he is with your _mother, _and _your grandfather and grandmother_, and with _God._ He wants you to live, and to be happy, and remember the times you had with him. And Roan..you did saved him…you saved him by loving him, and remembering who he is..you brought him hope when he need it, and love from his big brother. He knows you loved him."

Griffin eyes her, and places his wedding band hand to hers, "Without you there with me today, I don't know how I could mange to stay stable. Losing my mom was bad enough…now with my brother gone…." Griffin pauses as he looks at her, "For some reason when we left the grave site, I felt my brother's spirit."

Monica smiles, "Well..when I was an angel I had a little white dove with me to prove I was an angel of God. Today when we left, I saw a white dove near your mother's grave. I think your brother gave you a sign today..but you weren't cued in as I was..and I think your brother knows that."

Griffin looks at her, "You saw Lenny?"

Monica shook her head, "No..I didn't actually see him..but he gave me a sign, which was the white dove."

Griffin lays down on the pillows at the foot of the bed. And Monica continues to sit up. Griffin found her hand, and brought them to his chest. Monica smiles to him and carefully she lowers her body to lay on top of his. Before Griffin started the make out session, he softly stated to Monica, "I'm so grateful that I'm in love with you, and that you are in my life."

That won Monica's heart over. And gently she came and landed a tender kiss on his lips. Monica loves it when Griffin's shirt is off. So that she can roam her hands on his chest. The glow of the fire was heating up the romance between them. Griffin remains paralyzed to the bed as he felt Monica leaving hot most kisses on his bare chest. For the first time, he is actually feeling her leaving some hickies on his neck and chest. He was in complete awe with his wife, and Monica looks at him and then he pulls her into a hot romantic lip lock. They were both caught up in each others embraces that Monica was being sexually aroused. With Griffin on top of her, she can feel her body screaming at her saying it wants to have sex now..

In the mist of kissing her husband she stops and Griffin caught onto it. She looks at him and realized that he too was getting excited. "Griffin…I ah…I have to stop this act…I can't engage into any sexual activities unless my therapist gives me the okay."

Griffin nods, "I understand..just…you drive me crazy sometimes, and I can't control myself..you make me feel complete when I'm in the moment with you..and I miss that feeling."

Monica smiles and places her lips to his for a moment or two, "I know I miss it too…I am slowly letting you back in…it's just taking sometime. Norman…he damaged my trust with humans. I have to rebuild that. But he didn't took my love away from you..You still mange to turn me on. And I miss you making love to me."

Griffin smiles to her. Monica moves out of his embrace and left the bed. A moment later and she returns with Griffin's guitar. Griffin beams up at her and took the guitar as she settles down beside him. "I'm guessing you want me to play you something."

Monica nods and stated, "Anything that comes to your mind."

Griffin smiles as he softly strummed his guitar until he found the right tune. Griffin thought for a moment, then in a soft comforting melody he begins to play their wedding song, _Feels Like Home_. Monica smiles at him as he plays their song. She remembers what seems like years ago, that this was the first time she confessed her love for him. This song will forever remind her of her husband. To Griffin's soft playing and the glow of the candlelit fire, it was soothing Monica into a relaxing state. In the middle of the song, Monica dozes off into her dream world, while lying next to the love of her life.

Griffin looks down and sees his wife is fast asleep. After their near sexual encounter she was out like a light. Griffin smiles and sets his guitar back in it's proper place as he goes and blows out the candles that Monica set up. The room immediately went dark as rain continued to pour down outside. Griffin carefully puts a blanket around Monica's half naked body as he moves his pillow back to its original spot. He soon slides in and lays next to Monica. As the sound of the rain drops hit the roof of the house and the windows, and Monica's soft breathing it made Griffin very sleepy as he soon drifts off and joins Monica in dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7:Becoming A Family&Thanksgiving

**Chapter 7**

_ The weekend flew by, like time spend up into a fast mode. There is just three days left before Thanksgiving. Monica awaits for Sarah to return home from school so that they can go to the court house and finally have the adoption be closed. So that Monica can officially be Sarah's mother. She still is amazed that Crystal is dropping her claim. Monica still wants Crystal to be part of Sarah's life, because they are still in some way or another mother and daughter. She is still working on getting Sarah to forgive her mother for what she has done. Monica doesn't blame Sarah for not forgiving her mother. She still sees the hurt and angry in her little blue eyes. _

_ Monica waited nervously in the kitchen. She was just making up some tea and some orange juice for Griffin. Griffin came into the room looking at her as he watched her pace from the stove to the kitchen bar table and back to the stove again. Griffin calmly came to her and places his arms around her small waist and holds her, _"Relax Mon…the court session doesn't start until 4:30 anyways..and Sarah usually is home at around 3:30. You have some time."

Monica sighs as her hands stroke her husband's strong arms, "I know…I'm…I'm nervous Griff…"

Griffin smiles and kisses her the back of her neck, "I know..you were nervous the 1st time around."

Monica giggles to that, "You're not helping." Monica turns around so that she is facing him. Then Griffin leans forward and kisses her. Monica immediately reacted to his kiss as she led him to the breakfast bar. Griffin places Monica's back to the edge of the bar as they started to heavily make out. Before they got too far into kissing each other, the steamer to the tea pot started to scream out which causes Monica to stubble a bit out of Griffin's embrace. Monica went to the stove and turn down the knob of the burner and with a pot holder she carefully pours some hot caramel tea. Then she turns her attention back to her husband.

"Still drinking tea?" Griffin asks as he went to make some of his coffee.

"Yeah…I miss my usual morning coffee, but apparently this wee little one that I'm caring doesn't want me to have it. It likes tea, haven't threw up on tea yet, let's hope I don't." Monica stated as she sits down and picks up her book of her therapy.

"I guess so. Say when is your next doctor's appointment for the baby?" Griffin asks as he leans on the opposite side of the counter looking at his wife.

"December 28th. We will know what the sex is of our baby by then. I'm hoping it's a girl. Always wanted a little girl." Monica smiles as she rubs her stomach.

Griffin comes around to her and puts his hand on her stomach, "I don't care what the sex is…as long as he or she has your eyes." Griffin looks down on her. "You have very beautiful sexy brown eyes.."

Monica giggles at his statement, "Thank you." And soon she begins to pull on Griffin's tie to have him kiss her again.

Before Monica moves in kissing him deeper the phone suddenly rings which pulled both of them out of their moment. Still daze from Monica's powerful but loving kiss Griffin goes over to the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

Monica smiles from her kiss with her husband. After her last therapy session, Monica is starting to see a change. The fear that was once holding Monica back from being intimate again with Griffin is losing it's power. Maybe her evil twin has not won. Maybe she never did succeeded in making Monica turn to the other side. Monica soon snaps out of her own wondering mind and turns her attention back to her husband as he hands her the phone. "Yeah here she is."

Monica with a squinted face looks at Griffin, "Who is it?"

"I think it's your boss..." Griffin hands the receiver to her.

Monica sets down her cup of tea and answers the phone, "Hello this is Monica Griff.."

"Mrs. Griffin…this is Joanna. From Wilson High School. I'm calling to set you up a meeting with Mary Tuesday after Thanksgiving, for your returning. Will that work for you?" the woman stated.

"Yeah..Tuesday is great." Monica smiles.

"Alright. Tuesday at 10 AM, see you then." The woman replies.

"I will. Thank you. And have a Happy Thanksgiving." Monica kindly stated into the phone. The woman who called didn't responded back with a simple thank you.

All she did was said, "Goodbye." And the phone went dead. Monica thought that was a little rude and absurd, but she was happy to get her job back. Monica hung up the phone and turns back to Griffin who was making some strawberry toast.

"What was that all about?" Griffin asks as Monica turns to put the phone back on the charger.

"Setting up a meeting with my boss to discuss about me heading back to my job as a teacher." Monica smiles as she goes next to him.

Griffin returns her smile, "Do you want to go back to teaching after everything you went through?"

"Yes…it helps me to move on from what has happened. Plus I love it. Teaching kids especially high school students, that they can make a difference in this world, and that they are something special. I felt it in my past experiences when I subbed for a short time…when I was an angel. I loved it. And I still do. I feel that, that is what God is calling me to do in my life now that I am human." Monica eyes her husband.

Griffin puts a lack of Monica's soft reddish brown hair back behind her ears, as he lightly strokes her face, "You do have a gift of leading others , and to council them when they need it."

Monica places her hand upon Griffin's and lightly strokes it, "Thanks.."

"Your welcome, my love." Griffin smiles to her and lightly kisses her cheek. "I was thinking of heading to the prescient today."

Monica eyes him, "Honey..you do know you can't go back to work for at least 6 months. Remember…"

"I know my limitations. But I also don't want to be home bound for 6 months. I plan to go to work and tell my captain to just place me at a desk and file paper work for a while, instead of putting me out in the field. I'm still a cop and want to be part of my squad." Griffin stated, as Monica lightly brushes back the hair from his face.

"I just…I don't want to see you ending up in the hospital like you did…you really scared the hell out of me. I can't go through that again. I can't…" Monica looks at him.

Griffin pulls her into a tight hug and held her there. It was his way of saying he won't let that happen. After a brief moment she steps back and Griffin kisses her cheek, "I won't.."

Monica still not truly convinced about that statement, but she nods. "Are you well enough to drive or do you want me to take you?"

"I've been practicing here and there some. I think I can manage to go 5 miles from here." Griffin smiles as he sits down with his wife to have some eggs and toast.

Monica sighs and then took a sip of her tea. She pauses in mid air as she smelt the aroma of her husband's breakfast. Griffin looks to her, "Monica are you okay?"

Monica backs up just a bit, "Honey I love you..but could you please eat someplace else."

"Feeling.." Griffin was about to say it, as Monica nods.

"Sorry the smell of the eggs is making me…nauseous." Monica stated as she settles down with her tea.

"No problem. My mother was the same way when she was pregnant with Lenny." Griffin kisses the back of Monica's head as he settles himself at the stove.

For the next 4 hours Monica and Griffin talked about baby names and discussing about their job arrangements as time approaches as their daughter comes home from school. Took a long time to decided on their baby's name when they heard the familiar voice of Sarah's cheerful sound. Monica looks at Griffin and smiles to him.

"Guess our daughter is home." Griffin stated, as Monica slightly giggles. Griffin sets the baby book on the table as Monica sets down the notepad, and she gets up to greet Sarah in the kitchen. Griffin looks at the notepad and loves Monica's handwriting. For 2 in a half hours, they have been deciding on 5 baby boy names and 5 baby girl names. Monica has written the ones she likes and written the ones Griffin likes. Later on after the adoption appointment, they plan to discuss which of the 5 names they both really like. For now, it is time to be with Sarah.

Monica goes by the front door and smiles at Sarah as she took off her winter coat and boots. "How was school?"

"Good. Have lots of English homework, and give a small presentation, after break. Did you know that for Thanksgiving we are suppose to have a snow storm?" Sarah smiles as she places the coat in the closet beside the front door.

"It's not a big snow storm Sarah. We are most likely only going to get about 5 inches or so." Griffin states as he comes up behind Monica.

"Still is a lot in my opinion." Sarah exclaimed as she turns to pick up her book bag. Sarah embraces her soon to be mother, and then turns and hugs her father. "I'll be right back. Got to put my back pack up in my bedroom and then I'll be ready to go."

"There is no rush Sarah. We are not due in court until 4. You got some time." Monica smiles.

"I know..just so excited that..you are going to be my mom. Been waiting for it for almost a year now!" Sarah smiles as she could contain her excitement. "I've been counting down the hours today at school."

Monica lets out a small laughter to Sarah's excitement. She too was feeling giddy as a school girl with this happening. Monica looks at the time as it read 3:28 PM. She watches Sarah take off and hears her excited footsteps thundered up above her as she heads into her room. Monica turns to look at her husband.

"I've never seen her this excited since our wedding day." Griffin smiles as he comes near his wife, "She really loves you, you know that."

Monica smiles and touches her nose to his, "I know..Sarah is the one good thing that has ever happened to me..besides you my dear." Monica smiles and then adds, "And also this child in me as well."

Griffin smiles with her and puts his hand on Monica's little bump. "No matter what name we choose, this child will be loved."

Monica smiles, "I know." They were slowly closing the gap between them, but their moment was interrupted with the thundering footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Sarah shrikes.

Monica looks to Griffin and then back at her daughter. And then turns to get her car keys and purse.

…..

Monica waits with Sarah anxiously outside the family court room. Monica was dressed in a slim black pants that fans out down at her ankles, as well as a white blouse that buttons to her down to her waist. Sarah was dressed in similar style excepted she had on a nice dark purple sweater with pink flowers on the left bottom of her shirt. Griffin was dressed in his usual man suit with a reddish tie around his neck.

Griffin places his hand with his wife's and bends down to kiss her head. Monica knows that he is trying to comfort her, and she appreciate his support. Then the doors flew open as a young woman address for them to approach the judge. The woman lead Monica and Sarah up front to the judge and stated to Griffin to say back behind the row of seats. Before Monica approaches her side of the room, she turns to Griffin, as he gave her an encouraging nod to continue on.

Monica gracefully took her seat next to Sarah as she looks over to Crystal's side of the room. There she sees her in sitting so stiff like a board. She had on a navy blue suit and some black high heels to show off her rich styling poster. And to Monica's surprise a familiar face was sitting on Crystal's side. Monica was about to turn to Griffin when the judge appeared.

"I see that Ms. Burnston is dropping your claim on the child." The judge stated.

Crystal slowly rises to her head to face the judge, "I am your honor."

"You do realize that if you do this, Mrs. Griffin will have full custody over your daughter. Is that really what you want." The judge advised Crystal.

Monica glances over at Crystal who was now shedding tears. "Yes. My ex-husband and his new wife are better fitting parents for Sarah. I now see that. Pulling..Mon..I mean Mrs. Griffin away from her, will be unfair to Sarah. I want what's best for her, and to let her be happy with whom she loves most. I made my choice to run away and abandon my role as a mother to her when she needs it the most. So yes your honor, I'm dropping my claim on Sarah and have Mrs. Griffin to be her legal mother."

Monica was speechless with her words. She glances down on Sarah who was now looking at her mother. Sarah had no idea what had caused her mother to do this. Monica glances back at the judge when he looked to her, "Well then…by the laws of New York, I now declare Monica Griffin legal guardian to Sarah Alex Griffin." The judge hit the mallet on the knob and then signs the adoption forms to prove that Monica had full custody of Sarah. The judge hands the forms to the on guard police detective to give to Monica.

Monica can't believe what Crystal is giving up. As soon as the policeman gave the signed papers to Monica, Monica smiles and said her thanks. The next thing really shocked her. Monica felt a tug on her sleeve as she leaned down to Sarah's level. "What is it Sarah?"

"Can I talk with..my…real mom for a brief moment." Sarah asks.

Monica looks into her eyes and slowly she nods. Monica moves out of her seat to try and catch Crystal. "Crystal wait!"

Crystal turns on her heals before she went to her uncle, "Monica…I'm really not in the mood to discuss things..you've won..you have Sarah so go and enjoy that.."

"I know you don't like me..but someone wants to talk with you." Monica smiles.

"Who?" Crystal's squinted her face in confusion.

Monica glances in Sarah's direction and then back at Crystal, "Your daughter."

Crystal looks to her and then to Monica. Monica gave a nudging nod to go to her. Crystal drops her brief case and walks to where Sarah was waiting by Monica's table. Griffin came up beside Monica and looks into her somewhat sad eyes. "Why is Crystal talking with Sarah?"

"Because Sarah asks me to give her and your ex-wife a brief moment." Monica stated.

"About what?" Griffin asks not liking the idea.

"I don't know Roan..I don't know.." Monica stated as she encloses her arm around his.

Sarah waited nervously by her seat. Soon she sees her real mom approach her. "Sarah?"

Sarah looks at her mother as she kept her distance from her mother. "Did you really mean everything you said to the judge? How you want me to be happy?"

"Yes…..I see that Monica makes you happy and that you love her more. I don't want to be the one to pull you away of something that you love most. As much as it hurts, your needs comes before mine." Crystal stated as she knelt down to be eye level with her. "I still love you baby girl..and always have. Even when I left your father, I never did stop loving you."

Sarah sees her mother's love for her. Tears rolled off her face but still there was something holding her back from going to her mother. She still doesn't trust her word, however the next phrase is what broke the spell.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did to you. I wish I could go back in time to change my actions. I wasn't thinking of you..my precious baby, but only of my stupidness. I know you don't want to hear any more lies, and excuses from me. So I'm just going to tell you the truth. I..I have always been scared of being a mother. Probably because I never did had a mom, or someone to love me back. When I left that morning 7 years ago, I….I knew that I did not left your father I also left you. I wasn't thinking about the long-term damage that could come out of this. And seeing you so broken hearted when I took you away from Monica told me that _you _belong with her and your father and not me. So..I'm giving you happiness to two people who love you, and that you trust, even if it breaks my heart to see you with them." Crystal confesses.

Crystal slowly rises to her feet and then looks at Monica and Griffin, "I think your parents are ready to leave. I love you my sweet Sarah…And I hope one day you could forgive me." Crystal wipes the tears from her eyes as she makes her way to her brief case.

Sarah looks at Monica and her father and then she goes back to look at Crystal who was now leaving. Sarah softly cries out, "Momma…"

Crystal slowly turns. And then Sarah runs into Crystal's arms crying and holding her tight. "Please don't go..Don't' leave me again! I'm sorry for everything..I don't want you to leave my life again..please don't…I …I…I forgive you…just please don't leave me…"

Monica heard Sarah's cries as she begs her real mother to stay. Monica sinks to a near by chair and softly cries for her daughter's broken heart. Griffin looks at the scene before him as he too beigns to softly tear for his daughter's broken heart.

Crystal's tears fell like bullets as her daughter is finally hugging her. Crystal looks into her daughter's eyes, "Oh Sarah..darling, I will never…ever leave you. I will still be here in your life. You make my very happy you know that."

Sarah half smiles as she hugs her once more. Then softly she whispers, "I love you." In that moment she felt her mother's love for her.

Crystal kisses her daughter's small head as she gazes up at Monica and her ex. They both were crying in that moment as well as her. Crystal pulls back and wipes her tears away. "I love you too..baby..and I always will…I think you should go with your father now."

Sarah glances back at her father and now her mother. Then she looks at Crystal, "If it's not too much to ask. Can you come for Thanksgiving?"

Crystal was tacking aback at her daughter's request, "I would love too..but I don't think that is wise for me to do that."

"Why not?" Sarah asks.

"Because it is your time to be with your family..your real family.." Crystal stated.

"But you're my mother…you are still family..." Sarah stated.

"That's true..but Sarah…sweetheart…there are things that you do not understand yet…I would love to be there..but your father and I still have our problems with each other. And I don't want you in the middle of our problem. Besides I'll be spending time with my uncle and Kathy, after the death of your uncle. Now come on.." Crystal took hold of Sarah's hand and brought her back to Monica and Griffin.

Monica saw Crystal approaching her and she wipes the tears from her eyes. As soon as Crystal was about 5 feet from her Sarah left go of Crystal's hand and embraces her new mother. Monica smiles as Sarah holds her. "Why don't you go to your father. He is waiting outside." Monica stated to her daughter.

Sarah smiles and goes outside to where her father was at. As soon as Sarah left Monica turns and looks at Crystal. "Monica..thank you..for that."

Monica smiles, "It was Sarah's idea….Crystal….I know that I now have custody..but since she is still your daughter, and that I could tell that she still loves you, I will still allow you to bond with her."

"Really? Even after I try to take her away from you?" Crystal asks in disbelief.

"Yes…she is still yours. And it's obvious that Sarah still loves you after everything that you put her through. She is willing to have you come back in her life. She is giving you a second chance Crystal. Embrace the opportunity what your daughter is giving you, to get to know her." Monica smiles.

"You know you are starting to sound like Gloria. My..oh never mind.." Crystal smiles, "I will..thank you."

Monica nods and soon the two women depart. Monica goes out to her new family life, as Crystal looks back and looks on her daughter's smiling and happy face. Part of it hurt her to know that she will never have that kind of love reflecting back, but as Monica stated earlier she is willing to give her a second chance. Crystal then picks up her brief case and walks to in the opposite direction where her new found love is waiting, _Gary_.

…

_ Thanksgiving morning has finally arrived. Sarah slowly crept down the stairs to begin her usual Thanksgiving tradition of the letter to God that she wrote the previous night and then send it to the heavens. In her letter she thanked God for giving her the miracle she had been waiting a long time for. Having Monica to be her mother has been a dream come true. Also what really was unexpected is Sarah actually forgave her real mom, and begged her to stay in her life. _

_ Sarah watching the morning sun as it rises above the treetops. Little snowflakes fell as it kissed Sarah's cheek. There was a light dusting of white snow on the ground. Sarah says a small prayer to God, thanking him for the life he had giving her, and for the people in it. Especially for Monica. Without meeting her last year, Sarah would never had a father to be so loving. As well as having to make peace again with her mother. After she prayed, she lets go of her letter and watches it sail through the cold November morning. _

…

Griffin slowly opens his eyes. He glances over at the time on his alarm clock. It stated 8:40 AM. Chris and Kerry aren't expected to arrive here until 2 in the afternoon. Griffin turns back and found Monica still fast asleep beside him. He smiles at her sleeping. This is the first Thanksgiving they will share together as a married couple. Griffin has a lot to be thankful for this year. And one of them is Monica. Griffin kisses the back of Monica's neck as he climbs out of bed to get an early start on preparing for the big feast. He is letting his wife sleep in considering that she will be doing most of the cooking.

Griffin heads into the small bathroom to change and groom himself. Griffin looks at his reflection, and decided to shave a off a little bit of his sideburns. He combs through his hair and made it neat. Then for the final touch he added in some Axe cologne to his body. He knows that the smell of Axe is Monica's soft spot. It drives her crazy, and it's one of the ways to seduce her.

As soon as Griffin was satisfied with the refection, he slowly comes out. He glances at Monica, who is still fast asleep on her side of the bed. Griffin couldn't help but to smile at her. She is just so damn cute when she is sleeping. He lingers at the doorway to the bedroom for another minute or so, then softly and quietly closes the door behind him.

Once he was out of their bedroom he slowly made his way down the hallway to the stairs. Taking a quick glance at his daughter's bedroom, and smiles to himself knowing she was already awake and down on the sofa watching the _Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade._ Griffin still doesn't get why his daughter gets up real early on Thanksgiving Day. She started to do this when she was 7 years old.

He slowly rounds the corner and enters the living room. "Morning, my beautiful daughter."

"Morning! Happy Turkey Day daddy!" Sarah exclaims as she gets up from the sofa to give her father a hug.

Griffin smiles and chuckles with his daughter, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too kiddo."

Sarah pulls back to greet Monica but she wasn't with her father. Sarah glances back up to her father, "Where's Mon..I mean mom?"

Griffin smiles, "I'm letting her sleep in. She needs it every once in a while." Griffin settles down beside his daughter and watches the parade with her.

Sarah looks back at her dad, "Are you glad to be sharing this day with her?"

Griffin looks down at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know….first time sharing Thanksgiving being married." Sarah stated.

Griffin gave a small laughter, "Feels good. Having her to be your mother as well as…being my one true love has been a blessing."

"Sure has…and it's weird…having Monica as my mom now..I'm so grateful and happy..but it's just weird." Sarah stated.

Griffin looks at his daughter, "I bet I know what you are going to say at the table."

Sarah gave a small giggle, "yeah..and I know what you are thankful for as well."

Monica was starting to wake up when she rolls over and expect to see her husband there with her. Monica still with her eyes closes moves over and snuggles up next to him. She felt his spot and notices it was cold. Monica immediately opened up here eyes. She looks at her husband's spot and found out he was not there. Monica sits up and looks at the clock. It read 9:20 AM. She was supposed to be up around 9 to start preparing for Thanksgiving dinner.

Monica climbs out of bed and goes into the closet to find a good outfit. She selected a simple maroon long sleeve shirt and some fine blue jeans. Monica laid the outfit on the bed as she heads into the bathroom to check and see if she needed to shower or not. Looking at her reflection and examining it. Took her a moment to decide does she really need a shower. She shook her head and decline the shower idea. Monica combs through her semi long hair. Not liking how it is forming, Monica carefully apples some of her hair products to add more volume and style to it. After she was done, she turns on the hair curlier and carefully she curls the ends of her hair out, to frame her beautiful lovely face.

After the hair was done, Monica moves out of the bathroom and changed out of her sleepwear cloths and into her outfit. Then she remerges back into the bathroom to apply makeup. Took her about 10 minutes to place makeup on her face. Monica smiles to her beauty. Then for the final touch, she puts on a small portion of perfume. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, and then she turns off the light and heads downstairs to her family.

Once Monica was downstairs she hears laughter and banging of pots and pans in the kitchen. Monica smiles as she rounds the corner and sees Griffin starting to cook the feast, with Sarah by his side. Sarah had on a small chef's hat and a child's size apron. Griffin looked handsome as ever. Monica slightly giggles at the father and daughter moment. Monica comes into the kitchen and both Sarah and Griffin turns and looks at her.

Sarah places the bowl of potatoes on the counter and goes over to greet Monica, "Morning…mom..Happy Thanksgiving!"

Monica bends down and picks up her daughter, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too sweetheart." And she leaves a small kiss on Sarah's cheek and wipes off the flower on her face. Sarah giggles when Monica removes the flour off her face.

"I'm helping daddy to cook dinner." Sarah replies.

"I see that." Monica giggles as she sets Sarah back down on the floor.

"Sarah, honey, why don't you go and get dress. Your mother and I can handle making dinner." Griffin said.

"Okay..going to go and take a shower first." Sarah dashes off into the hallway and up the stairs.

Monica looks to her husband as she approaches him. Griffin stopped stuffing the turkey and wipes his hands on a towel. Then he turns to face her with a smile on his face. Monica was inches from his face when she softly spoke, "Happy Thanksgiving Griffin."

Griffin smiles and replies back, "Happy Thanksgiving to you, my love." Monica smiles as Griffin pulls her towards him lacing his fingers to hers. Then he lowers his face to hers and tenderly kisses his wife. Griffin had been wanting to do that for a while now. He felt Monica kissing him back as her fingers unlaced his and her hand slid up his muscular arms and to the back of neck. Griffin felt her leading him to really kiss her as her mouth open to allow his tong to slide onto hers. Monica felt the heat stir up again and she slowly pulls her lips away from his. Slowly her eyes gleamed into his as she smiles.

Griffin sighs as he looks at his wife, "You are a really good kisser."

Monica giggles to his statement, "Thank you."

"You know this is the first Thanksgiving we are sharing as a married couple?" Griffin pointed out.

"I know..which is why I kissed you like that." Monica smiles as she continues to make the mash potatoes what Sarah started. She felt Griffin's hands warp around her small waist and felt his lips on the back of her neck. Monica giggles to his love and affection for her, "Roan….honey, we have to have the food ready by 1 o'clock, before our guest arrive."

"I know..but we have some time to kill in between cooking. You smell very good, and you are very beautiful." Griffin said between kisses on his wife's neck.

Monica lightly giggles with him, and couldn't stop herself from kissing him here and there. Griffin pulls back and goes to the turkey. Monica had the mash potatoes on the stove and moves onto making the squash. Griffin puts the turkey in the oven and sets the timer. Then he works alongside his wife and made up the green bean casserole. Monica would glance at him and smiles whenever he comes and kisses her neck and shoulders. "We are never going to get Thanksgiving dinner done if we stop and have little make out sessions." Monica pointed out as he continues to kiss her shoulders.

Griffin pauses as he glances at her, "We are pretty much done with preparing the food. The oven will do the cooking for us."

Monica turns to face him as her back is pressed against the edge of the breakfast bar. Griffin smiles as he comes near her. He felt Monica's breath on his. Griffin slowly closes his eyes with his lips inches from hers. Monica closes her eyes too, and a few heartbeats later her lips crashes onto his for a brief moment. Then Monica pulls away from him and she moves off to the right to set up the table. "I love you Griff…but we can make out later.. Finish chopping the onions, and I'll start making the pumpkin pie."

Griffin smiles back as he watches her disappear into the dining room. As soon as she was gone Griffin goes back into his task and made up the veggie try. He laid out the ingredients to his grandmother's pumpkin pie recipe. So when Monica returns she can follow the instructions. Griffin then moves onto making up other dessert dishes. French Silk Pie, along with Apple crisp, and strawberry pudding.

Monica sets up the table as she drapes a red table cloth over the table and puts a candle set on each end. Then she counted up the plates and puts 7 plates at the grown up table as well as the silverware and the glasses. Then at the separate table Monica places 7 more plates and silverware at the kids table. As soon as the dining room is set, she soon returns to her husband in the kitchen.

Griffin places the apple crisp in the refrigerator when Monica return to the kitchen. Griffin smiles to her, "I laid out my grandmother's recipe to make the pumpkin pie, for you to follow."

Monica nods, "Thank you."

Griffin went to her and kisses her lightly on her cheek, "Your welcome." Griffin was about to go to the mash potatoes when Monica stops him. Griffin looks down on her, "What?"

Monica smiles as she guides him back to her. Then she softly and tender stated, "I know this may sound corny and stupid…but I always wanted to have you behind me cooking.."

Griffin eyes light up when she stated that. He turns down the knob of the stove to let the potatoes slowly cook as he goes behind Monica and granted her request. Griffin kisses the back of Monica's neck and softly he spoke into her ear, "It's not corny Monica…it's romantic and sexy."

Monica smiles to his comment and moves her free hand to place on the back of her husband's neck as she encourages him to keep kissing her neck. Griffin did as what Monica told him to do. Monica and Griffin shared a before and romantic moment as husband and wife by making pie. Took Monica a good 25 minutes finishing making the pumpkin pie, and having Griffin behind her helping as well. Whenever he is not distracted by his hormones. Finally after making the pie Monica turns her attention onto her husband where they came together and had a short sweet moment of kissing and loving each other.

…

Sarah finished with her shower and moves into her bedroom. She goes to her dresser and had a hard time finding the perfect outfit. She begins to pull out shirt after shirt and pants after pants. Over 15 minutes she decides to go with fine blue jeans and a purple and black long sleeve shirt. Sarah applies some French Vanilla lotion on her legs and arms. Then she dresses into her outfit. Then she moves off her bed and goes to the mirror and blow dries her soft light brown hair. After Sarah was satisfy with her hair she goes over and puts in her ear rings and Monica's necklace that she gave to her last year, and then goes and leaves the room and heads back downstairs to help out with her father and Monica.

….

Monica soon pulls out of Griffin's embrace and turn to their task. Griffin goes to the mash potatoes and begins to slowly stir it and tested it for the tender moment. Sarah then rejoins them in the kitchen. "So what can I do to help?"

Griffin pauses and turns to his daughter, "You remember the ingredients for great grandma's turkey gravy recipe?" Sarah nods. "Okay..go into the pantry and get the ingredients."

"Okay daddy." Sarah dashes off into the side hallway. Griffin then grabs Monica's squish and opens up the oven. There was the sweet smell of the turkey rising in the air as he slid the squish on the second rack.

As soon as Griffin open the oven Monica was finishing making the strawberry pudding when all of sudden she didn't feel so good. Monica held back her nausea as she continued. Sarah came back and sets the materials down for the gravy when she looks at her adoptive mother, "Mom…are you okay?"

Griffin turns to look at his wife, "Monica?"

"I'm fine…really." Monica stated trying to deny the morning sickness.

Griffin came over to her, "Really..because you look a little green."

Monica looks up at him, "I'm fine Griff..I just.." another wave hit her and she felt like she was going to throw up in the pudding.

Griffin caught onto that, "Come on Mon…before you do end up throwing up…Sarah and I can handle the rest." Griffin ushers Monica to the couch as she carefully sits down.

Griffin left for a moment and returns with a damp towel and places it on Monica's forehead. Monica looks to him, "You sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure..besides a few years ago Sarah and I managed to had dinner ready by 2. You did your best honey. I kind of wondered when you will start to feel sick. Crystal had the same issue before when I was cooking chicken. Unlike you, she managed to puke all over it." Griffin chuckled at the memory.

Monica lightly smiles at that. "Why do woman get sick over meat when they are pregnant?"

"I don't know. But it happens. You just get some rest and watch the rest of the parade okay. I love you." Griffin strokes his wife's face.

"I love you too Roan…and thank you." Monica smiles as she felt him kiss her forehead. Then she watches him disappear into the hallway and back into the kitchen with Sarah.

…..

It is finally 1:30. Monica was trying desperately to keep her nausea down. She wanted to enjoy this day with her new found family, and not be by the toilet all night. Finally her morning sickness settled down just in time for their guest to arrive. Griffin manages to finish off the cooking in the kitchen while he sent Sarah to look after Monica. When the door bell rung, Sarah jumped up and raced to greet the guest.

"Happy Thanksgiving Uncle Chris, and Aunt Kristin!" Sarah excitedly said.

Chris chuckles to her remark, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Sarah." Just then Julia and Emmalin run past their father's legs to hug their somewhat close sister.

Monica came up shortly behind Sarah. She smiles to the reunion of the girls. Then she looks at Chris an Kristin, "Come on in."

Chris took off his tan coat and placed them in the closet. Kristin also gave her gray coat to him as he hung his wife's coat next to his. Monica closes the door and goes and embraces her two closes friends. "Happy Thanksgiving Monica."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, and you Chris." Monica stated as she hugs Kristin.

"Say where is Griffin." Chris asks Monica.

"He's in the kitchen still." Monica pointed Chris in the right direction.

As soon as Chris disappears to find his best friend, Monica turns her attention back on Kristin. "So…how are you dealing with your pregnancy with the cooking of the food."

Monica let out a smile, "Not well..had to leave when Griffin opened the oven to put the squash in."

"Yeah I know..I only asks because I was pregnant with Emmalin around Thanksgiving myself." Kristin laughs at the memory.

"Really? You felt nauseous too?" Monica asks as the two women moved into the living room.

"Yes. I actually had to leave the table to go throw up in the bathroom. Worst Thanksgiving I ever had. Spent the rest of the night by the toilet." Kristin stated remembering that year.

"Well I haven't made a trip to the bathroom yet. Almost threw up in one of the desserts. Until Griffin came to my rescue." Monica quietly spoke so the children wouldn't here.

"Yeah..Griffin is kind like that. How are things between you two?" Kristin asks.

"What do you mean?" Monica replies back.

"You know…after the coma, your…." Kristin pauses and lowers her voice so that children wouldn't hear, "Your trauma with Charles Norman."

Monica looks down at her daughter then back at Kristin, "I have my moments here and there….Things are slowly getting better. Griffin is very patient with me, and he knows how long it will be for me to become intimate with him again."

Kristin gave a faint but kind smile to her, "It will…You love him more than anything, and same goes for Griffin." Kristin pauses and shakes her head.

Monica picked up on Kirstin's motion, "What?"

"Just floors me..that around this time last year, you two were denying that you had feelings for each other, and now you two are married and in love." Kristin stated.

Monica gave a small laugh to that, "You knew that I liked Griffin back then."

"Honey..you were good at trying to deny it. But Kerry and I saw the look in your eyes when you were with him, especially when we had you sitting next to him during dinner. I glanced at you after you said what you were thankful for. And the look that you shared with Griffin, was all I need to know that you were starting to fall for him. Vis versa with Griffin as well." Kristin stated.

Monica gave a short nod, "Guess I was a bit transparent."

"Monica you were far from being transparent that night." Kristin stated.

Monica looks at Kristin and the two of them started to giggle. Just then the doorbell rung as Monica got up from her spot to greet Kerry and her family. When Monica goes to the door she wasn't suspecting to see Seth. "Seth…I mean…Mr. Griffin…what..ah..what a surprise that you are doing here?"

Seth gave a small smile, "I wanted to spend some time with you and my son..before I head over to Kath's."

Monica smiles and lets him in, "Sure..we are about to eat here shortly..but you are welcome to join us. Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Griffin."

Seth smiles and embraces his daughter in-law, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too Monica….and for the record you can call me Seth if you want…or dad. Whatever you like. You are part of the family now."

Monica nods as she moves a away to close the door. Seth turns and hangs his coat in the closet. Then he looks to her, "Where is Roan anyways?"

"He's in the kitchen. Getting rest of the food ready." Monica smiles as she answers Seth's question.

"You're not in there with him?" Seth looks at her.

"Well I was for a bit..but the smell of the turkey..made me a bet queasy.." Monica stated.

Seth smiles at that and lightly chuckles, "Ruth had the same issue one year when I made Thanksgiving dinner."

"So I heard." Monica giggles with her father in-law.

"It will past Monica…the morning sickness." Seth smiles as he squeezes her hand. "Well I'll go say hi to my son as you greet some more guest."

Monica nods, and soon she sees Brian pull up his minivan. Monica stayed by the door to greet the last remaining guest into the house. About three minutes later and the family was on the front porch, as Monica opens the door to greet them. "Happy Thanksgiving!" The kids all cheered.

Monica smiles brightly at Kerry's family and replies the saying back, "Happy Thanksgiving to you all too." One by one the kids fled into the house and went to the living room. Monica hugs both Kerry and Brian as soon as they were in the house.

…..

Griffin was adding the turkey juice to mix of ingredients when his father walks in. Griffin had just put some seasoning in the stuffing when he looks up at his dad, "Dad? What ah..Why are you here?"

Seth smiles as he went to make his mother's secrete gravy. "Came to be with you son."

Chris feeling a bit awkward left to and place the food out on a large table to let Griffin and his father alone. Griffin looks at his father and wipes his hand on the dish towel. "I thought you be over at Mrs. Parker's."

"I will make my way there. I just want to be with my other son for Thanksgiving. Since I failed to do that over the years." Seth admitted.

Griffin sets the towel down and realizing that his father is feeling guilty and lonely after Lenny death. "I'm guessing you feel this way, because of what happened to Lenny."

Seth nods in silence. Then he looks at his son, "I guess it's my guilt that is making me spend more time with the people I love. I want to change that. So for every Thanksgiving and Christmas I'll be sharing it with you and Kurt."

Griffin smiles and goes to his father and embraces him. "Happy Thanksgiving Dad."

Seth smiles back and gave a little chuckle, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too Roan." After the father and son moment, Seth went to test the gravy and squinted his face.

"What's wrong?" Griffin asks.

"Are you trying to make my mother's special gravy?" Seth asks.

"Yeah..why did I not follow the recipe right?" Griffin looks at the piece of paper that has been past down for generations.

"You did..but you are missing something..hang on don't panic.." Seth went searching for the one ingredient that will make the gravy complete. Took Seth a moment then he found what he has been searching for. "Step back Roan.." Seth added in one teaspoon of seasoning and stirred it into the pot of gravy. Griffin watches his father taste the gravy and he smiles and winks at him. "You are very lucky that you have married an Irish gal, because this stuff is what your grandmother use in a lot of her cooking." Seth toss Griffin the seasoning bottle.

Just then Monica enters the room, "Griff…you about done?"

Griffin sets the bottle of seasoning back into the cupboard, "Yes. Dad can you bring the gravy out into the dining room."

Seth smiles and picks up the pot of gravy with the pot holders and carries it to the Thanksgiving table bar. Griffin arrives with his wife as everyone took their seats. Griffin sat beside Monica, with Kerry directing in front of him and her husband beside her. Chris sat on Griffin's other side followed by Kristin and then his father.

Griffin looks around the table, "Shall we say grace." Everyone place their hands in one another's. This time placing his hand to Monica's didn't felt awkward like the first time. It felt complete. The he bowed his head and begins to speak to the Lord to bless this day and the food, "Lord, Father in heaven. _  
><em>We give thanks for the pleasure of gathering together for this occasion. We give thanks for this food  
>Prepared by loving hands. We give thanks for life, and for the life you have giving us.<em>"<em> Griffin pauses as he brings in his brother Lenny, "And we pray for us to remember and rejoice in our love ones who have left this world to join yours. Bless this day, with joy, love and hope. In your heavenly name we praise, Amen."

Monica looks at her husband and her hand still is clinging onto his as she squeezes his hand and she smiles brightly at him. Their moment was broken when the kids started to say what they were thankful for this past year.

First up was Brenda, "I'm thankful for meeting a new friend this year."

Logan was next, "I'm thankful for heading into the military next summer."

Angelia was after Logan, "I'm thankful for heading into a new school building, and meeting new friends."

Julia was after, "I'm thankful for being a good friend to Sarah when she needed me the most."

Emmalin slowly stood up as she raises her kids wine in the air, "I'm truly blessed and thankful for, being in remission!"

Everyone cheered at that. Kristin had tears in her eyes when her daughter stated that. After the cheers died Molly shared what she was thankful for, "I'm thankful for having Daddy for the holidays!"

Then finally came Sarah. Sarah took a moment then she too raised her glass of kids wine, "I'm thankful for having my family back, and being with people who love me."

Brian was next after the kids table, "I'm thankful for being home and not away on missions."

Kerry smiles to her husband and then she shared hers, "I'm thankful for having a new friend in my life."

Next came Griffin's father. Seth took a moment then he raised his glass, "I'm thankful for my life, and for God to bless me with my sons."

Kristin smiles as her turn came, "I'm thankful for my daughter Emmalin to be cancer free!"

Then it came to Chris, "I'm thankful for…no wait…I thank God for my thankfulness for not letting my daughter suffer any more, and for being the grace for Roan, and not letting him be in a coma."

Griffin smiles to his best friend as he raised his glass for sharing what he is thankful for, "Very touching Chris….Thanks." Griffin took a deep breath then he shared what he was thankful for, "This year..I'm thankful for.." he pauses as he looks at Monica, "I'm thankful for having _you_ to be in my life, and for saving me and for making me being a better man. I love you."

Emmalin squeaked out, "Kiss her Uncle Roan!"

The grownups all chuckle at that remark. And with the request from the kids, Griffin leans over and lightly kisses Monica on the lips. After the moment passed it is finally Monica's turn. Monica raises her glass of water into the air as she shares what she is thankful for, "Don't know what to say to that..wow..um..okay….I'm thankful for each and every one of you. You make me feel special, and you brought me so much joy this past year. I could not ask for more." Monica finishes as she sets her glass down.

Griffin gave the single for everyone to dig into the Thanksgiving feast. The kids all got up for the table and went to dish out their favorite foods. Once the kids were through the grownups took their turn and soon everyone enjoys their meal time.

…..

After everyone is full and were done eating, Kerry and Kristin helped Monica put away the food, while Griffin Brian and Chris did the dishes. It took about 20 minutes for everyone to get done putting away the food, and doing the dishes. The kids all went into the living room playing games and sharing stories. Monica looks at her daughter as she engage in conversation with Logan and some of Kerry's other children. Kerry came up beside her and smiles, "Looks like your daughter is having fun."

Monica glances back, "She sure is."

"Griffin told me about the adoption. Still makes me wonder, why Crystal gave up like that. It's not like her." Kerry questioned.

Monica gave a half smile and didn't answer her. She knows but she wouldn't tell. Monica looks at her friend, "How do you feel about Logan going into the military?"

"To be honest, I'm terrified. It's bad enough that my husband is in the military, and now my son will be going next fall. But Logan really wants to pursue it. He feels that it's his calling to serve God. I'm not going to be the reason to hold him back from it." Kerry stated as she took a sip of her red wine. "Oh..this wine is so good."

Monica smiles, "Wish I could have some, but can't, because I'm pregnant."

Kerry giggles at that, "Yeah…maybe next year you can have some."

Griffin watches his wife bond with Kerry as he sets out the plates for dessert. Just when Griffin was about to go into the kitchen to pull out the desserts he sees his father approaching him. "Let me guess you are heading over to Kathy's."

"Yeah. I have Thanksgiving over there every year. I Thought I will enjoy dinner with you and your family, and then head over there for dessert." Seth stated as he looks at his son.

"Well I appreciate you being here dad. Really." Griffin stated with a smile.

Seth smiles back, "Me too…feels like old times." Seth pauses as he remembers the memories with his wife and his three kids. "Well I got to go. Say goodbye to your wife for me."

Griffin nods. And then he embraces his father, "Happy Thanksgiving dad. I love you."

Seth smiles back and hugs his son, "I love you too Roan. Happy Thanksgiving." They held onto each other for a moment more, and then Seth pulls away and kisses Griffin's head. "I shall see you at Christmas."

Griffin gave a little chuckle, "Okay..but just to let you know…it will be over at Chris's."

Seth nods, "Okay..will be there. Take care now."

"You too." Griffin stated as he watches his father leave his home. Griffin smiles to his father's embrace, and loves that he still makes an attempt to spend time with him. Griffin soon resumes to his task of getting out the dessert. One by one the kids filed back into the dining area to get their favorite desserts. Monica is still engage into her conversation with Kerry, and Griffin thought he will be sweet by bring her a plate full of apple crisp. Since Monica is watching her calories on chocolate he thought apple crisp will be the best choice.

….

"So what have you and Roan decided to name your child?" Kerry asks as she leans in. Kristin was beside them chowing down on some pumpkin pie.

"Well haven't really decided a name just yet..we each picked out 5 names for a boy and a girl." Monica stated.

"Well you have 6 months to decide on it. There still is time. I didn't pick out my names for Julia and Emmalin until I was 6 months pregnant with each of them." Kristin stated as she scooped another mouth full of pie into her mouth.

"Kristin's right. Took me a long time to name my kids. Especially with 2 of them I had to come up with them on my own since Brian was away in the Gulf War." Kerry agreed.

That surprise Monica, "Really…you had no communication on what to name your kids?"

"Well we had some communication. But still were undecided, and I was…" Kerry pauses for a moment, "I was just getting into my 2nd trimester. It was still quite early to discuss names. And back then it was really hard to contact my husband overseas. He missed two of the births, but he got to see them a day after they were born through a webcam. And we settle on a name then. Also Griffin was there as well as my brother to help name the kids. Actually your husband thought up the name Angelia for my daughter. It was going to be his second child's name."

Monica smiles to that. "Wow..he never told me that. He really wanted to name his second child Angelia?"

Kerry nods, "But that was back then…Don't know what he has plans for this child."

Just then Griffin came up behind Kristin and looks at his wife. "Do you want any dessert Mon.."

Monica looks back at him, "Apple crisp sounds nice." Griffin then holds out his plate of apple crisp. Monica looks to him and sighs, "I can get it dear..I'm not disabled."

"I know..thought I will be a sweet husband and offer you some." Griffin smiles as he hands her the plate. Then he softly kisses her cheek, and goes to where the kids are at. Kerry and Kristin both just snickered at each other and shook their heads. Monica smiles with them as they continue to talk.

Around 8 o'clock people started to say their goodbyes and thanked Monica and Griffin for hosting Thanksgiving. Monica and Griffin send their friends off with some leftover Thanskgiving food, and wished them a safe drive back. Sarah said her goodbyes to her other extended family as she helps Chris and Kristin put the food in the trunk. As a final goodbye she hugs both of them and then congratulate Emmalin again for being in remission.

Once Chris and Kristin took off, Monica and Griffin retreats to the living room to have a family night by watching the classic _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving._ Sarah loves her cartoon films. After the short film got over, Griffin plopped in one of his old time favorite Thanksgiving film which was the old _Miracle on 34__th__ Street._ As the movie began, Monica snuggles up next to her husband as the light of the blazing fire outlined his body. Halfway through the film, Monica pauses the movie as Sarah was camped out on her lap.

Griffin smiles to her, as she lifts the sleeping child and places her in her own bed. Then Monica softly spoke to her, "Happy Thanksgiving, my sweet Sarah. I love you." Then Monica kisses her head as she turns out the lights. Griffin stood their looking at her. Monica softly closes the door and turns to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing…you are so amazing." Griffin smiles.

Monica smiles with him, and together they both retreat back down the stairs to finish the movie. Griffin fixes the fire, as Monica curls back up in her spot. Once the fire was set, Griffin returns to his spot and Monica hits the play button to resume the film. Griffin looks at his wife and nuzzles her neck with his nose.

Monica smiles to his touch, as she takes hold of his hand and coils them around her waist. They stayed snuggled up for a while, and when the movie was over. Griffin puts out the fire, and very romantically carries Monica up the stairs to their bedroom. Once in their room, Griffin gently sets Monica on their bed. Monica looks up at him, "What on earth made you do that?"

Griffin shrugs, "I don't know…I always wanted to do that to the woman that I love."

Monica gave a big grin and softly guides him to her, "Well…" Monica pauses as she slightly giggles when Griffin's lips found her neck, "I thought it was really romantic…and very.." She trails off when Griffin shuts her up with a tender lip lock. The moment of sexual pleasure was getting to both of them when Griffin backs away.

"What?" Monica asks as she wanted more of his tender touch.

"We are getting too deep again." Griffin stated.

Monica sighs, "I know…can I say that I just want to disobey, what my therapist says, and make love to you right now."

Griffin smiles to her comment and kisses the side of her neck, "Love that…but if your therapist says you can't have sex, you can't. Besides Monica…it's the hormones that is making you behave this way."

Monica looks at him, "You're right…God….Why am I, so…craze about sex like this when I'm pregnant…..grant it, I sort of like the idea…but not all the time."

Griffin chuckles, "It's natural honey….Crystal and many woman go through the same process. It's part of the cycles of being pregnant." Griffin tucks a lock of Monica's hair behind her ears. "And besides, it's an added bonus for us husbands…."

Monica eyes him, "You enjoy this?"

Griffin nods, "Sad to say yeah…when my wife is offering sex to me..I'm taking it..even if it is the hormones talking.."

Monica laughs with him, "I love you."

Griffin kisses her lightly and the looks into her eyes, "I love you too." Then they snuggle in under the covers as they both engage into a long conversation. When Griffin shared his dreams and things Monica will share hers. They talk what seemed like hours, until Griffin didn't hear Monica responding anymore. He looks at his now sleeping wife and pulls the covers up to her chin. Griffin smiles to her and kisses her lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight Monica." Griffin soon falls asleep to Monica's soft breathing and her heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8:All I want for Christmas is U

**Chapter 8**

_ Christmas was just a few weeks away, and Monica still has to do some Christmas shopping for her family. Monica looks at the clock in the waiting room for her therapy session with Dr. Miller. Ever since she had been kidnapped along with Sarah by Charles Norman, Monica has been seeing a therapist on how to cope with the trauma, along with getting back on her feet. Even though Norman didn't rape her for say, but it still felt like he did. Dr. Miller has been so kind to her, to help her to be intimate with her husband again. Monica wants the okay from her therapist to allow her to make love to her husband, because the need to have sex with Griffin, is driving Monica crazy. With all the raging hormones inside of her, it is really impossible to turn the offer down. Especially when Griffin is triggering all of her sweet spots, when they are making out. _

_ Monica picks up a magazine and started to read it. She only made it to the third page when Dr. Miller calls her into her office. _"Mrs. Griffin, you can come on back."

Monica places the magazine back in its proper place as she picks up her purse and walks into Dr. Miller's office. She goes over on the couch and made herself comfortable as she stares back at her therapist. It took about another minute or so when Dr. Miller returns to her office and closes the door behind her. "So, how are things going with your family? I heard a few weeks ago that the adoption went through."

Monica smiles and responds back, "Yes it did. Sarah is now my daughter."

Dr. Miller smiles back to her, "That's great. How does Sarah feel about it?"

"She was all for the idea. She really wanted me to be in her life after…well after everything that has happened. She is also very excited about this baby coming too." Monica explained.

"You two still don't know what the sex is of the child yet?" Dr. Miller asks.

"Nope..but we will find out shortly….After Christmas, I got an appointment with the doctors, and an ultrasound, which will tell if it's a boy or a girl." Monica answers Dr. Miller.

Took a moment but Monica asks the daring question, "Dr. Miller…..I know you band on me for engaging in sexual activities with my husband, back when we started. Am I still band from it, or can I start to be passionate with Roan Griffin, again."

Dr. Miller puts down her pen as she looks at Monica. Then scooting her chair closer to her, "Monica….you have greatly improve over the last month. The real question is do you feel ready to engage in sex again."

Monica took a moment then she looks into her therapist green eyes, "I don't know…Part of me wants to engage in sex again, like you have no idea how badly. But then again…I'm afraid how I will react…Will I go into a panic attack? Will my mind take me back to that moment?"

Dr. Miller sets aside her notes, "Monica….you are a very strong and caring woman. And as far as I can see you have a very powerful mind. But what you are holding back from is the fear. You fear that whenever you and your husband get in that moment, you will freeze and start to flashback. However with your sessions, you have a very unique way on how to control that fear. You have God at your side through your tough times as well as the good. With your strong faith, I can see that you can control the fear that you feel inside you."

Monica thought about what Dr. Miller stated. She is right, her faith in God, has proved that love can conquer fear. She has prayed about this since her trauma. She looks back at her therapist, "Do you think I'm ready?"

"Doesn't matter what I think Monica…" Dr. Miller stated. "It's up to you, weather you are ready to engage into sex again."

Monica looks at her, "You mean you never did band me from having sex with Griffin"

Dr. Miller smiles, "Yes I did in that point of time when you first started. I feel that you are ready to start again. But the ultimate choice is yours. If you feel that it is right, you can go ahead and have as much sex as you want."

Monica smiles to her, "Well…when I'm making out with him, I feel…peace excited all at once. But I'm…"

Dr. Miller comes to sit next to her client, "Monica, stop thinking of the 'what ifs'. When you are alone with your husband, what thoughts go through your mind when you are in 'the moment' with him."

Monica looks at her and then slowly closing her eyes to picture herself what her therapist is saying, "I feel…..joy, love, and sweet torture." Monica slowly opens her eyes to look at her therapist.

"You are ready Monica….the heat and magic from having sex with your loved one is still there. You just have to trust it." Dr. Miller places her hand to Monica's.

Monica looks at her wedding band. She knows that Dr. Miller is right. The fear that once gripped her soul is now finally loosened. Dr. Miller pulls back as she goes over to her desk, "Well that about wraps it up."

Monica sighs as she hands a check in for her session. Dr. Miller takes her check and smiles to her, "Looks to me that we are about done with this. I'll have you back in here after the holidays, and then that will be my last session. However…before the last session, I'm going to give you an assignment to do before the session."

Monica with a curious look, eyes Dr. Miller, "And that will be what exactly?"

"This may sound weird, but I will like you to try and engage into sexual activities with your husband over the holidays." Dr. Miller smiles.

Monica was shock as she takes a step back, "Wait! What? You are giving me permission to sleep with my husband over the holidays?"

Dr. Miller nods in agreement, "That is what I'm saying…and write in this journal what you feel afterward." Dr. Miller hands Monica a journal. Dr. Miller also hands Monica her next and final session with her. "I'll see you January 15th."

Monica nods as she takes hold of the journal as well as her belongings. She can't believe that her therapist is giving her permission to engage in sex again. Even though earlier Dr. Miller stated that engaging in sex within the first few months will trigger the flashbacks. However whenever Monica and Griffin engage into a hot romantic moment, Monica has not flashback to that horrible moment. She is wondering if this was God's doing, of letting the fear go, and just be in the moment with her husband. Monica looks to the heavens as snow fell from the skies. She said a thank you prayer to her heavenly Father, and for never letting her faith die. After she prayed she hops in her red Cadillac and heads over to Chris's house to pick up her daughter.

…**  
><strong> Today was Griffin's first day back on the job. He went to talk with his Captain, Joe Denver, about his condition. Griffin's boss also agrees with Monica and the doctors. But for right now, Joe stuck Griffin on filing papers.

It felt like ages ago that Griffin walks back into his work. Many of his collogues greeting him and welcome him back to the job. Griffin walks to his desk and looks over the work he missed. Almost after 2 months of not working, there sure was a lot he missed. Several new cases came up, the other detectives were working hard to solve them. Griffin looks over at his partners desk which remained empty. As soon as Griffin settled down, a woman that looked to be about Monica's age came to him.

"Are you Sergeant Roan Griffin?" she asks.

Griffin looks up to look at her. The woman was fair skinned, almost the same look as Monica's. She had brown hair, and the end tips was a hint of red. Her eyes were very unusual. It was very blue. Almost like it was made of ice. But in the same time, it had warmness to it with a hint of a very faint green. After looking at this woman he answers her, "Yes I am…can I hel.."

"I'm Megan Hillsong. I'm going to be your new partner." Megan said in a very sweet voice.

Griffin looked confused. "I thought I was going to be with Chris."

Megan took a seat next to him, "Well…the captain appointed him a new partner a few weeks after your accident with Charles Norman."

Griffin sighs. He likes being with his best friend, but he understands the captains decision. "So you're my new partner.."

"Yes….I'm very good at what I do. Been on my own these past few weeks. I'm a bit surprise that you came in today." Megan eyes him.

Griffin gave her a smile as he replies back, "Just wanted to try it out. Need to train myself again on how to be a cop. After my 2 months of leave."

Megan gave a little laugh, "Sergeant, you are already a good respected cop. You don't need to prove that."

Griffin looks at her, "Call me Griffin. Everybody does around here."

"You don't like the title 'sergeant'?" Megan asks.

"Not really. It feels to informative. Only outside of these walls people use sergeant. For collogues, call me Griffin." Griffin explain as he sets a box of evidence aside. Then he looks at her, "I never seen you around. Are you in another department of this unit?"

Megan pauses in her writing on a file sheet. Then she looks up at him. "I was told that you are a chatter box." Megan chuckles to herself, then she answers Griffin's question, "No I'm not in the 55th unit. I got transferred from New Jersey. My boss drafted me over here. My captain at my other station, is good friends with yours."

Griffin sets aside his file and looks at her, "How much do you know me?"

Megan slowly gazes at him, "Pretty well. My boss handed me your file, before I transferred.. You are a very gifted cop Griffin." Then she smiles as she quietly suggests to him, "I think we should focus on these case files and hand them off to other detectives so that they can meet their deadlines. We can 'get to know' each other over lunch at the dinner."

Griffin sighs and then continues on with his duty. He never had a female partner before. He still prefers Chris over anybody here. Although this Megan person seems mysterious to him, and made him curious on why is she here. Griffin has to admit she is very beautiful. As her eyes just captive him so much. Still Griffin thinks that the sexiest woman in the world, is Monica. No one can ever come close to her beauty, and her unique personality, which made him fall in love with her. Plus, she is a miracle to him, and he would never cheat on her. Not even this Megan person can steal his heart and love away from his wife.

…..

After the therapy session Monica drives over to Chris's house where her daughter was had spent the night. Now that Monica is back to teaching, she is a little busy than normal. Some of her students asks her why she got up and left. Monica will not revile that information out, she just stated that she need some time off. Although some of them really wanted Rafael to come back in and teach. Just yesterday during lunch time she overheard some of her female students discussing how cute he really was. She has to admit; one of her formal angel friends was really good looking, and has a way to make an impression, on humans. Especially the females.

Monica puts the red Cadillac in park, and kills the engine. Then she grabs her purse and heads into the house. Kristin must have just baked, because there was an aroma of chocolate chip cookies lingering in the air. Monica goes over into the dining room to find all of them around the table. Kristin was looking in a recipe book, while each of the girls is doing homework. Sarah beams up at her, "Hi mom..I will be ready in a few minutes. Finishing up my notes for a presentation tomorrow for my research project."

Monica smiles to her, "There's no rush sweetheart. Take your time."

Kristin looks at her daughters and pulls a seat out for Monica to sit in. Kristin then sets the book aside to look at Monica, "So how was your visit with Dr. Miller?"

Monica sighs as she reaches for a cookie, "Very helpful…"

"Dr. Miller is good with her work. I know…I had a few traumas myself with Chris suffering from a small form of PTSD. After the therapy sessions, we gotten better in our marriage." Kristin looks at her friend.

Monica looks into her chocolate brown eyes, "Did Dr. Miller, ever…give you an assignment to do?"

Kristin gave a confused look, "What do you mean assignment?"

"Well….when you hit the rocky patch in your marriage, did she band you guys from being intimate?" Monica asks.

"Well…yes for a while…but then we got connected again, and our sex life quickly rose. We we're practily having it every night…Gosh I miss those days.." Kristin pauses as she studies Monica, "Wait are you telling me that Dr. Miller is giving you an assignment to…"

Monica nods as Kristin read through the lines. "Yes.."

"Wow…I wish I had that for a homework assignment." Kristin chuckles. Then she turns her thoughts back onto Monica, "Are you up for it…to have sex with Roan."

Monica sighs, "I don't know…I mean with this pregnancy…sex is all I can think about when I'm with him. Even with the little things he does, it turns me on..Just the other night, when we were snuggling next to the fire, my heart yearns for him to touch me, and have a hot passionate night, but in the same time, I'm scared to of what could happen. The memories of Norman forcing himself on me like that on that horrible day really put up a wall to be intimate with Griffin. I want that to leave me, and have a sex life again."

Kristin puts a hand on her shoulder, "Monica…it will happen again…your sex life will incline. It's just a rough patch that you are going through. You've been traumatized. It's even a miracle that your husband came back from a coma. I mean I never thought I could have gotten through that patch with my husband, and miraculously we did. And after we made it through, we were having the best sex of our lives. And Griffin loves you that much that he isn't pressuring you to. He is letting you be the first to suggest it."

Monica smiles to that. She knows that Kristin is right. Then Sarah came back with her backpack and her sleeping stuff. "Okay..I'm ready."

Monica nods as she slowly rises out of the chair. "Thanks Kristin for the talk, as well for the lovely homemade chocolate cookies."

Kristin smiles back at her. "You're welcome. Oh and Mon…if you and Griff…..need a night alone to rebuild that passionate love again..you can always give me and call, and I will be able to babysit for you."

Monica smiles to Kristin reference what she was hinting at. "Thanks…I will let you know.."

Then she turns and heads out of the house and helps carry some Sarah's things. Once they were by the car, Sarah looks at her, "What did Aunt Kristin meant by babysitting me?"

Monica sighs, "Nothing sweetheart."

"Is she referring to you and daddy about having sex again?" Sarah stated as she closes the passenger side door and buckles up.

Monica was about to turn the car on when she looks at her daughter, "How did you come up with that idea Sarah?"

"Mom….I'm a little smarter that what you adults think. I can read in between the lines. So are you?" Sarah looks at Monica.

Monica taking a deep breath, looks at her, "I…I…really can't discuss it…for one thing…you're my daughter, and this is a conversation I shouldn't even begin to discuss with you about my sex life with your father….and another thing is, I still view you as an innocent girl. I don't want you to grow up too fast. I love you with all my heart Sarah, but…."

"The conversation about the revealing your private life with daddy is making you uncomfortable. Which is fine, I totally agree…I don't want to know what goes on between you and my father behind closed doors.…" Sarah explained. Then she turns and looks at her mother, "But you tell you what…before the accident that had happened, you had this ray of happiness whenever you and daddy…well…done it….I want to see that back in your face again."

Monica stares into her daughters eyes, "Thank you Sarah…for reassuring me that."

"You're welcome…just…do me a favor.." Sarah stated when Monica turns the keys to start the car.

"What is that?" Monica asks.

"Promise me…that when you and daddy decided on having that passionate night, that you will keep me out of the house so that I will not hear you guys." Sarah stated. "I know you guys are in love and such…and I'm blessed that you two are, and want you to keep that love..but I heard from some of my classmates in school, that they actually hear everything that their parents do during sex. Some of them have to go and spend the night at a friend's house, because of the screams from…"

Monica slightly giggles at that, "Your father and I are not like that…and yes I have heard that with some of my students in my class about that issue. Your father and I try to be very quiet, and try not to overdo it…when you are in the house." Sarah looks at her with a shock face. "Yes…we have done it a few times with you in the house shortly after our honeymoon. We have just been carefully about it." Then she slowly pulls out of the drive way and makes her way to their house.

Sarah smiles at that, "Well I'm grateful for that…..because I don't want to know…at least right now…Maybe someday…when I need sex advice I will come to you."

Monica let out a small chuckle, "Let's hope that will be in when you are married."

"Now you are starting to sound like daddy." Sarah giggles.

Monica giggles along side of her. The snow fell more heavily now as Monica turns on the familiar street. They both look out the window at the beauty of the winter scenery before them. With the Christmas lights lighting the pathway up and down the main street of the little town of Gracie. "Isn't the lights so beautiful Sarah?"

Sarah gleams out the window marveling at the beauty of the Christmas spirit. "It sure is. So can't wait for Christmas!"

Monica smiles to her daughter as she pulls in the driveway of the house. She spotted Griffin's car in his parking space and notice he was home early. Then she kills the engine and climbs out of the car, to help Sarah out with her stuff. Sarah goes into the nice warm house to greet her father. Monica follows in after her.

Monica looks at her husband and notice he was cooking dinner for the both of them. She eyes him when Sarah was telling him about her time with Chris. Monica then hands Sarah her sleeping bag of things, "Sarah…sweetheart, why don't you take your stuff and put them in your room, and then you can come down and wash up for dinner."

Sarah sighs as she gave her father a kiss and then grabs her things and heads to the stairs. Monica smiles to her husband as he came near her and lightly kisses her neck. Monica started to giggle when he sort of nibbled on her earlobe. "I missed you.."

Monica smiles to Griffin's comment as she turns to look at him, "How was your first day of being Sergeant Roan Griffin again?"

"Not bad…still wish I was on patrolling and solving crimes that way, but one step at a time. Besides I got a new partner." Griffin said as he went back to check on the sauce.

"New partner? I thought Chris…..your best friend is your partner." Monica asks as she leans her back on the edge of the breakfast bar.

"So did I….apparently a week after I went into the coma, my boss assigned him to Wayne. Your old friend." Griffin stated as he came by her to chop up the potatoes.

Monica looks at him as he gave her a piece of carrot. "So who is this new partner?" Monica asks as she took Griffin's chopped carrot.

"Megan Hillsong." Griffin stated, "She just got transferred from New Jersey to work along side me."

"Well that's nice…I'm happy for you honey really." Monica smiles to him. Then she glances at the food that Griffin is making, "So…what are you cooking up."

Griffin smiles to her as he makes his way to the cook book, "Thought I will make this for us tonight."

Monica glances at the page Griffin was looking out from. She looks at the page as it read _Chicken Parmigiana. _She looks at her husband, "oh….honey..I forgot how romantic you really can be."

Griffin smiles as he takes hold of her hand and guides her over to the stove where it is cooking the sauce. "Try this…"

Monica takes a spoon that Griffin hands her, and she scoops up a spoonful of delicious smelling sauce. Then she took a bit of it, and her soul melted. The flavors in the sauce made her smile with contempt. Then she turns back and looks at him, "Oh..My God…this is really good…Griffin..babe..when were you going to tell me that you can cook. This is really, really mouth watering."

Griffin drapes the towel on the counter, "Guess never thought it was in me…tell this afternoon…by the way that sauce took me at least 4 hours to make."

"Well it's amazing….your amazing…I love you.." Monica smiles as she eyes him.

Griffin makes his way to her, and lightly kisses her lips. Then he gleams back at her, "I love you too…" Griffin nuzzles his nose to hers as she smiles to his tender touch. Monica feels so lucky to have a man like Griffin to be her one and only soul mate. Everything that he has done for her, made her feel special and to be truly blessed to be human.

Griffin then pulls back from his wife and smiles to her, "Want to help me finish up cooking?"

Monica smiles at him, "Sure…love to."

Monica slips besides Griffin as she begins to help chop up the potatoes. Griffin turns off the stove for the sauce, and very carefully he goes and stands behind his wife. Monica felt her husband's hands touching hers, as he places them on the knife and the food. Monica smiles brightly at what he was planning to do. Her heart begins to beat harder in her chest with every motion and movement that he did. Soon after the food was cut into tiny pieces, Monica turns to look at him. Her eyes scanned his, and begging him to kiss her tenderly. Without the words to be spoken, Griffin closes the gap, and laid soft kisses on his wife's lips. Monica felt so moved as the heat flared up in her soul. She presses her back against the edge of the counter, as Griffin's body came in close contact to hers. Then Monica changes the tempo of their kissing, with long smooth rhythms which made Griffin to let out a soft moan within his throat.

Monica wanted to go deeper, but knowing that Sarah could come into the room at any moment, she decided not to. Besides, Monica was still unsure of pursing the idea of making love to Griffin. She knows her body wants it, and her heart is yearning for Griffin to touch her like he had done on their honeymoon, but still is afraid if her mind will take her back to the dark room with _him_.

…

Sarah puts her things away and her homework out on her desk and bed. When everything was situated, she heads back down to the kitchen. Sarah slowly crept down the stairs but paused by the little stair well that over looked the kitchen. There she sees her father and mother having a hot make out session. She looks at the two of them kissing, and holding onto each other, and thinking how lucky she is for both of them to be so in love with each other. Even when her father was married to her real mother, he never was as happy as he is with Monica. She brings out the joy in his heart and soul, and Sarah is thankful to have Monica be the one for her father. Sarah slowly pulls away from the railing and continue to head down the stairs to rejoin them.

…

Monica's eyes closed as she felt Griffin's kissing methods moving to a new level. Unconsciously Monica moves her hands to grip the back of Griffin's white shirt. Every kiss Griffin leaves behind, was making Monica go insane. She felt his lips leaving hers as he travels down her neck and rest at the base of her collarbone. Griffin was in the middle of leaving hickies there when Monica pulls out of her intimacy world when she hears their daughter coming. "Griff….hon…our daughter is coming.."

Griffin stops what he was doing and had just enough time to move away from his wife, when Sarah walks in the door. Monica continues to put the potatoes in the pot when Sarah came around to stand next to her. "So….what can I do to help?"

Griffin moves from the counter to the oven to pull out the chicken that had been cooking. Then he turns to look at his daughter, "You can fill this pot of with water…..and put the noodles in there."

"Okay"…Sarah goes to her father's spot and fills the pot that they usually cook spaghetti in it. Griffin came and helps her to put the pot of water on the stove and turns the knob on high. Monica turns to look at the father and daughter team as they both work side by side to finish making the dinner. Occasionally Griffin will look at her and smile to what they had just done not too long ago. Monica smiles back to him, with a hint of blush on her face. She knows that Griffin was seducing her in those 7 minutes of making out. And his methods where working on her, because she was getting turned on. Monica continues to cut up the rest of the potatoes, and place them in the pot.

As soon as Griffin had everything situated on the stove Monica hands him the pot of potatoes. Griffin kisses her cheek as he fills the pot up and sets it behind his special made sauce. Sarah waited by the pot of water as she waits for it to boil. Griffin looks beside his daughter, "You have another 10 minutes for the water to boil sweetheart."

"I know…I just like to watch it. I'm being the chef of cooking noodles." Sarah explains.

Monica giggles at her daughter. She never knew Sarah would be so bossy when cooking. "Guess I don't want to disturb you when you are cooking spaghetti for us."

Griffin gave a little chuckle to Monica's comment, "Come on Sarah…you want to put the mozzarella cheese on the chicken?"

Sarah turns and gleams at her father, "Sure."

Once Sarah and Griffin applied some mozzarella cheese on the chicken, Sarah then moves over to the pot of boiling water and puts in the noodles. With Monica watching out for her daughter making sure she doesn't burn herself. Griffin puts the cooked chicken out on the table. Soon Monica and Sarah join Griffin at the table with the meal fully cooked. Like always, they each grab each other's hands and bow their heads to praise God and bless their food. This time Monica lead the prayer.

"_Almighty God, thank you for this wonderful evening, and for this lovely meal provided by my daughter and husband. We pray for your blessing as we eat and enjoy the night. Thank you for your love and grace. In you Holy Name we pray, Amen."_ Monica smiles as she finishes the prayer. She looks over at Sarah who was already dishing out the chicken.

Griffin looks at his daughter and Sarah caught onto both of her parents stare, "What…I'm really hungry."

Monica slowly shakes her head as she too dishes out the chicken. Each one of them took turns share important events that happened that day. Sarah was one who couldn't stop talking about her day. And Monica and Griffin were both thrilled with their daughter's story. After dinner Sarah helps her mother with the dishes, as the two of them share a mother and daughter moment. Monica looks at her daughter and a small smile forms on her face when she splashed some soapy water at her.

Sarah jump back but was a little too late when the water landed on her small black sweater. With a surprise look on Sarah's face she saw Monica was playfully giggling. Then Sarah shot back at what Monica had did, "Oh you asked for it." Sarah took the nozzle and squirted water at her mother. However, Monica knew that was coming and she dodges out of the way. Then Sarah took her hand and swiped up soapy water and slashed Monica right back. The two of them were laughing at the moment as Monica traps Sarah in her arms and tickled her until Sarah begged for mercy. Still laughing and giggling Sarah surrenders, "okay…okay..I give up…you win..you win…hehe..stop it..it tickles."

Monica felt Sarah squirming out of her arms as she sits down beside her mother by the sink. "Looks like we kind of made a little mess."

Sarah looks up at her mother, "Yeah..but it was worth it. I love you mom."

Monica smiles and kisses Sarah's little head, "I love you too, my sweet Sarah. Come on…lets finish doing the dishes and help me clean up our little fun."

Sarah jumps up and helps put the last remaining dishes in the dishwasher as Monica begins to wipe down the sink and the cupboards from their little war. "You know, never had that much fun doing dishes in a while. We should do this more often."

Monica smiles at her, "No we shouldn't. For one thing your father won't like it, and it's bad for the house. But that doesn't mean, we can stop having our little daughter and mother moments. Just outside of the house."

Sarah nods, "okay. Like in the summer, water fights."

Monica nods, "exactly."

Just then Griffin came in the kitchen, and notices the mess, "What happened in here."

Monica turns to look at her husband, "Sarah and I…had a little…"

"A water fight…" Sarah finishes Monica's thought.

Griffin looks at his wife, and Monica thought he would be angry at her. But the her surprise he wasn't made, instead he just giggles. "Oh…you had one of those moments."

"It won't happen again Griff..honest." Monica said apologetic.

Griffin went to his wife and kisses the side of her cheek, "I know it won't...done that a few times with her already."

Monica pulls back and looks at him, "You have?"

Sarah smiles back, "Yup…every now and then daddy and I would have a soapy water war when doing dishes. As long as we clean up the mess we made."

Griffin nods and Sarah finishes drying off her hands. Sarah then went to Monica and hugs her, "I had a great time with you. I have to go and finish my studies and then get a good night sleep. Have a huge test tomorrow in Science and a presentation."

Monica bends down to her level and hugs her back, "I had a great time too…I love you, kid."

"Love you too…_mom_." Sarah hugs her mother and kisses Monica's cheek. Then pulls back and runs to her father who hugs her and kisses her goodnight.

Just before Sarah leaves to head upstairs Griffin calls out to her, "I'll be up there around 9. To make sure you are in bed."

"Okay dad." Sarah calls back and heads upstairs to her bedroom.

Once Sarah was upstairs Monica looks at Griffin, and walks with him to the living room where he made a nice cozy fire. As soon as Griffin got the fire going he looks at his wife and came and by her side. Monica felt his strong hands massaging her shoulders and making her relax and feel at ease. She figures that this moment will be the perfect moment to tell him about her therapy session.

Once soon as Monica was in a relax state Griffin softly spoke to her, "So my love..how was your day at work?"

Monica sighs and softly replies back to him, "Nice…not too many issues of readjusting. Was welcomed back by my kids. And had lots of welcome back cards."

"They didn't ask you why you took 2 months off?" Griffin asks.

"yes they did." Monica answers him. "I just told them that I've been under a lot of stress during those few months and was ordered by my boss to take a leave of absence. It's the best solution I can give to them without revealing my personal life."

Griffin strokes her hair softly, "That sounds reasonable."

Monica then turns to look at him, "Also I went to see my therapist today. Dr. Miller."

"Oh yeah…sorry forgot you had an appointment today..how was it?" Griffin asks.

"It went well…" Monica stated and Griffin caught onto her disappointment.

"What went wrong?" Griffin asks.

"Nothing…the session was great. Feel more at ease after what had happen 2 months ago." Monica smiles. "But..my last session with Dr. Miller is January 15th."

"I'm guessing you don't want it to end." Griffin stated.

"Yes…I love her, she is really fun to hang with, and is teaching me about how to deal with this trauma. And she is also helping me out spiritually." Monica smiles. Then she turns to him and the smile slowly fades. "She also gave me an assignment to do before my last session with her."

"And that will be what?" Griffin eyes his wife.

"Wanted to tell you earlier but with you cooking dinner, and Sarah eavesdropping, wasn't the right time. But now I think I should tell you." Monica took a deep breath, and then looks into the eyes of her lover. "Dr. Miller's assignment she wants me to do, is to have sex again."

Griffin was kind of thrilled what Monica had said. He too had been waiting awhile to make love to her again. Because like her he misses Monica's tender touch, and the powerful moment of excersy shared between the two of them in that hot passionate moment. However Griffin senses Monica's fear and Griffin looks into her eyes which held a hint of fear. Then he clasp his hands on his wife's and holds them, and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I'm actually thrilled that your therapist is giving you the okay to make love again. Because these past few weeks has been driving me crazy of not having sex. However I sense that you are still scared of the memories of Norman coming back into your mind, which I don't blame you. Especially after what you been through, and how you don't trust humans easily. But I'm a man of my word." Griffin pauses as he touches Monica's hand that held her wedding band. Then he slowly raises it to his lips, "I promised to you that I will love you for better or worse. And put _your _needs ahead of my own. And if you're not ready to make love to me, I'll wait. I'm letting _you_ to make the move."

Monica was speechless at what Griffin had said. She felt his lips on her wedding band hand, and slowly she moves her head to his. Then in one swift motion, her lips crashes onto his, and something in Monica's body bloomed. She felt comfortable with him kissing her, and holding her that perhaps she is ready to start up her sex life again. But still uncertain of the idea she pulls back. Monica looks at her husband, "Thank you…I am slowly coming around. I know in my heart that I am ready to have sex with you again. But my mind, is still trapped by the fear." Monica stated looking into Griffin's midnight blue eyes.

"I know…which is why I'm letting you take the lead." Griffin suggested.

Monica smiles to his comment, and snuggles in his arms. Then she softly whispers to him, "I love you."

Griffin smiles to her words. Everything she says is pure poetry. They both curled up on the sofa as Griffin watches the last 15 minutes of the news while stroking his wife's beautiful hair. He looks down and found her looking at some of her students work. Griffin then bends his head a little to kiss the back of Monica's neck and shoulders. He heard Monica slightly giggling to his touch.

Still giggling Monica turns her attention off of grading papers and looks at her husband, "Roan...I'm flattered that you still are showing your affection for me, but.."

"But you have to finish grading papers." Griffin finishes Monica's sentence.

"Exactly." Monica stares at her husband. "There will be time where we can…fool around some time later. But as a responsible teacher…I have to get these done, before Friday."

Griffin nods, "How many more do you have to do?"

Monica takes her attention off of her husband and looks at the pile of essays before her. She counted at least 10 of them she still has to look over and grade it. Monica then looks back at Griffin, "About 10 more…"

Griffin then turns off the tv. And bends down to look into Monica's sexy brown eyes. "I would help out, but I don't know a damn thing about grading papers…especially English."

Monica giggles to his comment, "Take it back in high school you were a poor English student."

Griffin chuckles to her comment, "Yeah…..writing papers has never been my strong suit. I was more into science and history."

That shocked Monica. "Really? Never found you the science type guy."

Griffin sat down next to her, "Yeah…well not the boring stuff like biology…but physics and chemistry and blowing things up..now that I had a blast with. And loved history. Then again, my dad made it fun for me. Had history bowl every Thursday night, and test days."

Monica smiles to Griffin's tale of his high school days. She loves to hear his stories on how he grew up in life, and to be the man she fell in love with today. She just wishes she had a normal human life, of going to school and having high school stories to tell. But those where only wishes. She is glad of her life, of meeting new people, and sharing God's word to them. To Monica, that is the best gift she can offer to this world. Griffin then looks to her and asks her a question.

"Mon…I know you didn't experience the high school life, but what made you to grow and love English so much?" Griffin asks.

Monica sets down her red pen as she turns her attention to her husband. She felt his fingers stroking her hair, as she gaze into his beautiful blue eyes. "Well…for one thing poetry is what really sparked my love for English. I always love writing and being poetic to the world around me. For me, it is capturing God's truth through metaphoric ways. Loved it when I was a young angel at the time, and it really evolved when I started my assignments as a case worker. Loved all the other subjects as well…but English, just won my heart."

Griffin then smiles to her words, and leans to kiss her on the cheek, "well….since I can't make out with you, can I at least kiss you goodnight?"

Monica smiles to him, "You're going to bed?"

"Yeah…got to get up early tomorrow. Captain wants me clocked in by 6 tomorrow morning." Griffin crocked his head to one side.

Monica smiles and sets down her red pen, and moves her body to face her husband. Slowly, she places her hands on his forearms, and gently guides them to her waist. Griffin looks up in her eyes and had a confused look on his face. Monica answers his questioning look, "I'm working on building my confidence to have sex with you again…this is just one of my ways."

Monica guides Griffin to her lips, and tenderly she kisses him. She felt his hands stroking her sides, which causes her to giggle. Griffin's hands then slid from her waist and into her hair. Monica wanted to move in deeper and really have a hot kissing moment, but Griffin pulls away from her lips before she could make the move. Then tenderly he strokes her face and with a charming smile he added, "Goodnight Monica…"

Griffin kisses her once more before he parted from her embrace. As soon as Griffin left the living room, Monica let out a heavy sigh. _Damn. Why does he have to be so charming when he kisses me like that?_ Monica thought. Monica pushes her moment out of her mind and focus in on her task, before her husband distracted her.

…

Griffin slips under the covers and waits a little while for his wife to join him. Half tempted to pull her away from her grading papers to make out with her, but he had to be respectful. He was a bit surprise to have her entertain the thought of them to have sex again, so soon after what had happen to her 2 months earlier. However, he actually kind of liked the idea, because he really wanted to make love to her again. The past several weeks has been torture for him, to not touch her sexually, without having her to freak out. But what has been really weird, was Monica is the one that has been making the moves and agging him on. He knows that she is not doing it intentionally, she is just overwhelmed with the amount of hormones rushing through her because of the pregnancy. Griffin still loves her and will continue to be patient with her, until she gives him the okay to have sex again.

His thoughts soon made him drift off to sleep and soon he found himself dreaming on a soft cloud. It was a little after 12:30, when he felt movement beside him. Griffin slowly stirs and soon felt a soft touch on his cheek.

"Shush….go back to bed honey." Her soft Irish voice spoke to him.

Griffin smiles to his wife's voice, "What time is it?"

Monica turns off the light and snuggles her soft reddish brown head beside his shoulder, "Time to go back to sleep…you have a big day tomorrow."

Monica strokes his arms and kisses the rim of his mighty shoulder. She felt her husband sliding his legs between hers and pulls her body close to his. Then he entwined their fingers together as she felt his breath and light kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. Then he softly whispers to her, "_I love you_."

Monica smiles brightens as she whispers the phrase back, "I love you too, my dear Roan."

…

_Today was Griffin's day off. Megan gave him a gift to spend the Christmas season with his family. She knows how precious families are, and she can tell that Griffin truly loves his family. And today was Christmas Eve. However since what happen with Charles Norman, and Griffin still trying to recover from his bullet wound, Griffin's father has come to help get the Christmas tree. _

_ Griffin pulls up with his car and met his father at Mac's Christmas Tree farm, to select a Christmas tree for tomorrow's event. Sarah was the first to greet her grandpa, and little Rusty who Seth has brought along. _

"Grandpa!" Sarah rushed to greet him. Seth smiles as he hugs his granddaughter.

Monica walks in hand with Griffin and smiles to her father in-law as they greeted one another. "Take it you brought a mascot with you?"

"Yes…mainly for Sarah." Seth chuckles. "How is my other grandchild doing?"

Monica walks in line with him as she keeps on eye on her daughter, "Good."

"Haven't been having too much troubles?" Seth asks.

"Nope…not since Thanksgiving." Monica sighs.

"Well that's good. Do you know what it is yet…a boy…girl?" Seth asks another question.

"Nope still waiting on that as well. After Christmas I have another appointment with my doctor. She says that we will know what the sex is of the baby by then." Monica explains as she waits for Griffin to return with a saw.

Seth smiles at her, "What do you hope it will be?"

Monica looks up at his brown eyes, "Well I can't say for me…but for your son…he is hoping that it will be a boy."

Seth gave a small laughter to that, "Most father's are hoping for boys. I was just blessed that I had three of them. Although, with that, I do miss out on having some father and daughter times as well. However, I get to spend some time with _you_. Since you came into my son's life, it has been a blessing to have you as the daughter I never had."

Monica smiles to his words. She then embraces her father in-law and in that moment, she knew that being human was the best thing that happened to her. Monica soon pulls away when her husband returns, and together as a family they hopped up on the tractor wagon, as they go out and search for a Christmas tree.

They came to a field which held lots of green and snow covered Christmas trees. Sarah walked beside her grandfather and Rusty, while Monica and Griffin walked hand in hand for the first time as a married couple to find a tree. Griffin looks down on his wife as he smiles at her. Monica looks up and caught his smiling face, "What are you smiling for?"

Griffin pauses in their walking as he looks at her, "Just remember last year….of finding a Christmas tree, with _you_. How you blushed every time I looked at you…like you are doing now." Monica pulls away and tries to carry on with the other two ahead of them, but Griffin took hold her green scarf and pulls her towards him. Monica couldn't help but to give a slight giddy laugh when Griffin crashes his lips with hers. Their moment was short lived when a snowball hit Griffin's back. A small laughter sounded behind him as Monica and Griffin glanced at their daughter.

Seth hollered out to them, "Come on kids…while we are still young.."

Monica pulls back from her husband's embrace and leans her head on his shoulder. "I guess your father and your daughter want us to keep moving."

"I guess you're right." Griffin chuckles and continues to follow them.

"Well…unlike last year…I now can make out with you and not feel guilty about it." Monica smirks.

Griffin looks at her, "You were thinking of kissing me back then?"

Monica nods. "At this time, yes….but I didn't know how to react…because, I was still an angel, and my loyalty was still with God and the law of never 'falling in love with humans'. And it is forbidden to even entertain those types of thoughts. Let alone acted upon it…but there were moments that I wanted to kiss you when we were looking for a Christmas tree.." Monica pauses as she stopped by a tree and examines it. Then she continues on with her thought, "However, I'm glad I didn't kiss you there and waited."

Griffin was now curious with his wife's statement as he walks closer to her, "Why is that? I mean, I wouldn't mind if you did kissed me, Mon.."

Monica looks at him, "Well..now you wouldn't mind if I kiss you, but back then…you were afraid to let me love you, and if I kissed you then, you would have resisted."

Griffin was shocked at what he just heard, "Wait a minute, you knew what I was feeling?"

Monica gave a small smile and a slight giggle came out, "It's one of the gifts at being an angel Griff…..I know that you were having conflicting feelings about something, and that you don't trust woman easily especially when finding someone to love. I just never thought that those conflicting feelings were about me. Besides, if I came out and kissed you on Christmas Eve, you would've turned me down, and broke my heart. I knew it then that you weren't ready for me to show you my love for you. Besides, God planned the right time for me to confess my love for you on New Years' Eve, and that was the best moment in my existence to finally feel what human love is like, and to receive it in return. I wouldn't have traded that night when I first kissed you, for my wishful thinking."

Griffin soaked up to what his wife just said. He stopped for a moment to gaze at her. She smiled at him, and nudged him to where his father and their daughter were at a tree. Griffin flows after her and went to stand beside his dad. Sarah eyes both of her parents, "So…what do you think?"

Griffin walks around to look at it more closely. He liked the shape of it, and the branches were nice and thick. He goes over to his wife for her opinion, "Well…..Mon…what do you think?"

Monica looks at the tree, and turns and smiles to her husband, "I approve of. Not too bushy, and it's fairly straight."

"Grandpa found it!" Sarah said as she came to stand between them.

Seth smiles at his son's family, "The choice is yours son…we can go and find another if you don't like it."

"That's okay dad….I think we all approve of it." Griffin said as his father approaches him.

"Well…you want to do the honors?" Seth smiles to his son.

"Yes. Just like old times, where Kurt and I fight over who gets to cut down the tree." Griffin laughs as he hands his father, the saw as they both go down into the snow to start to cut down the tree.

Monica pulls Sarah back to let the men cut down the tree. Took about 3 minutes for them to cut through the trunk as it tumbled down. Monica and Sarah held onto the top part, until Seth stood up to brush the snow off as Griffin finish cutting all the way through. Once the tree was cut down, Sarah took hold of the top part of the tree as Seth took the other part. Sarah was a bit too small to carry it on her own, so Monica was there to help her along.

Took about 20 minutes for the tractor pull up, as the driver drove the tractor to the front of the entrance to the tree farm, the driver then waits until the customers took their trees before he started off again on his next round. Seth helped carried the tree to the main office so that Griffin could pay for their Christmas tree. Once Griffin paid for the tree, Seth held it to Griffin's car and Griffin goes along to help out his father. While the men put the tree on the car, Sarah looks over at her mom, "Well…since daddy and grandpa are tying the tree on the car, want to give them a drink for their efforts?"

Monica nods, "That would be a splendid idea. Come on."

Sarah pulls on the leash as Rusty let out a bark for joy. Once Monica and Sarah arrive at the tent booth for refreshments and snacks, they were surprise to find Crystal their at the concessions table. "Can I help whose….Sarah?"

"Mom?" Sarah asks.

Monica turns to look at the person who is addressing them, "Crystal? What a surprise that you are here?"

Crystal gave a kind smile. She still doesn't like Monica, because of her unresolved feelings with her ex-husband and her daughter. "I'm helping out my uncle. This is his farm."

"Right of course." Monica said with an awkward glance.

"Well…can I get you and Roan anything?" Crystal stated trying to get rid of her as fast as she can.

"Just 2 coffees, and 2 hot chocolates, is all." Monica stated as she too wanted to not engaged in this awkward conversation.

Sarah was too occupied with the dog to even notice the awkwardness between her actual mother and her adoptive mother. Crystal made up the drinks Monica requested, and she hands them to her, and takes the cash that Monica offered. "Sarah, honey, take these two drinks to your father and grandfather. Okay?"

"Okay…." Sarah takes hold of the two coffees, and then she waves goodbye to her actual mother, "Bye mom. Merry Christmas!"

Crystal waves goodbye to her daughter, "Merry Christmas to you too..Sarah." Monica looks at the hurt in Crystal's eyes. Crystal looks at Monica, "She seems happier now."

Monica nods then she turns to look at her, "She still loves you, you know. You are still her mother, and you are still part of her who she is."

Crystal nods as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "But she loves you even more Monica…..I can see it in her eyes. It's like….I'm a complete stranger to her. I don't know how to reconnect to her again. I don't know how to be a mother to her….I never did had that gift."

Monica looks deep into Crystal's blue eyes, "Sarah will come around, and you will be able to have a connection with her again. It is just going to take time to rebuild the relationship that once was broken. And you do have the gift at being her mother, Crystal."

Crystal looks into Monica's eyes. And for once, she had no hatred towards her. What Monica had said, was the truth. She is slowly coming to terms that Monica is not a horrible person, and she is really lovable. However, Crystal doesn't want to admit that. She pushes the soft feelings away as she clears her throat, "Thanks Monica but I….I um…..I have to get back to work, and I think your family is waiting on you…"

Monica nods, and just before Crystal leaves she turns to her, "Crystal….how would you like to spend Christmas with your little girl?"

Crystal was shocked at what Monica just said, "What?"

Monica smiles to her, "I know you and I have our differences, and that you don't like me very much….but you and Sarah have been separated for a while, I want to give you a chance to be close to her again."

"Thanks Monica…but no thanks.. I don't want to cause conflict with your husband….He still feels betrayed, and I don't blame him." Crystal stated trying to refuse the offer.

"I'll talk to him about it…you don't have to stay very long. It might be a good opportunity to reconnect to Sarah again." Monica pointed out.

Crystal took a moment to think, then she softly nods, "Okay…Monica why are you doing this? After what I did at trying to steal Sarah away…and then causing world war three with you…why are you still showing me kindness?"

Monica smiles to her and came to her, "Because that is what love does. And where I come from, love always conquers hate. I don't hate you for what you did. Although it cause me heart aches at some point, but you are still someone worth loving. Even under the mask you tend to put up when you feel threatened or vulnerable. Well…I got to go…Happy Christmas." Monica walks off and heads to her family.

Crystal moves out of the tent and watch her approach her new family. There was something that what Monica told her reminded her of what Gloria had stated to her a few months back. _How come she sounded like Gloria_? Crystal thought. _And why is she showing her kindness instead of hate? Who are you Monica? _

….

Once the tree was tied to the car, Griffin looks at his daughter who held up a cup of coffee. "This is for you daddy.." Sarah said as she hands her father the drink.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Griffin gladly took the hot coffee and started to sip it.

Seth then came around Griffin's other side, "Well…I must be off…you have a nice Christmas Eve, Roan."

"You're not coming back with us?" Griffin asks.

"No…I got plans with Kath…besides, your aunt is coming in later this evening. Got to have my place nice and clean before she comes. You know how your aunt Izzy gets whenever there is a mess around." Seth chuckles at his sister's OCD.

Griffin chuckles along with his father, "Yeah..I can testify to that."

Monica soon comes in besides her husband and caught the last part of their conversation, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing….honey," Griffin dismisses their small laughter.

However Seth fills her in, "My sister is coming in this evening, and we were chuckling over my sister's OCD."

Monica smiles along with her family, "So I take it you won't be joining us."

"That will be correct. Well I must be off. Thank you Monica for the invite. I will see you both tomorrow evening. I have Christmas gifts for the 3 of you." Seth smiles.

Monica goes and hugs her father in-law, as he gave her a small kiss. "Merry Christmas Monica."

"Merry Christmas to you to….." Monica hesitated on what to say after that and Seth caught onto her pause.

"You know you can call me dad if you want….I don't mind." Seth sneered.

"Thanks…but it still feels a little awkward…I think I will just stick with Seth…" Monica mange to say with a little laughter.

"Hey whatever works for you….Well..Merry Christmas…"Seth stated again. Monica soon pulls away to let her husband have a father and son moment. She goes over to sit in the car which Griffin had started up when she said her goodbye to Seth.

Griffin went to his father and embraced him into a deep loving hug. "Thank you…for today…it means so much to me, for you being there."

Seth held onto his little boy, "It meant a lot to me too…I'm sorry for being so distant all these years to you kids. I guess I kind of lost my joy with the holidays, because it reminds me so much of your mother."

Griffin pulls back, "To tell you the truth dad..I think we all kind of lost our touch with the holidays without mom. For a while, I didn't want anything to do with Christmas…but then Sarah came along, and the joy that she gets around this time makes me happy…and recently..now, Monica."

"Yeah….she is pretty special. And I know…last year you were having moments with your now…" Seth paused as he let out a fake cough, "wife."

Griffin gave his father a little push. "I was informed by my good friend Mac who saw the sparks fly between you two last year.." Seth confessed.

Griffin gave a little laugh to that, "Well…..I should get going. Tell Aunt Izzy I said hi okay."

"Well..we'll stop by later on tomorrow night to hang with you…and the 'gang'" Seth stated.

"Alright…it's at Chris's house, not mine, just so you know." Griffin stated.

"I remember." Seth smiles to his son, then he pulls him into a hug. "I love you Roan. And you have a blessed Merry Christmas with your beloved family."

"I will….and Merry Christmas to you too, dad…I love you." Griffin then pulls back from his father, and then leaves a small kiss to his father cheek before he turns to the driver's side of his car.

Griffin waved goodbye to his father, as Seth put his old companion in the back of his car. Seth soon waves his son off, as the blue station wagon pulls out of the park space. Once his son left and turn onto the main road, Seth hops in and started his own car.

Monica looks to her husband who drive 20 miles back to their home. Snow began to fall as the sun slowly sank behind the treetops. Sarah who was in the back seat turns her attention from her mp3 player to her parents, "Dad..mom can I ask you a question?"

Griffin keeping his eyes on the road answers her, "Sure anything."

"okay…I was thinking…since I'm almost a teenager now..and most of my friends have pets my age.." Sarah started to ask.

"We're not getting a pet." Griffin knew were this conversation was going.

"But dad…" Sarah started to explain her case.

"No Sarah….I can't afford it. The shots, the food, the care of an animal. It's too expensive..not to mention we have a baby to think about." Griffin stated.

Sarah looks to Monica for support, "Mom…"

Monica looks to her husband and then to her daughter…she hates being in the middle, and the fact that Sarah was giving her the sad puppy pout eyes didn't help her case either. "As much as I have to agree…you're father is right Sarah."

"But I will be really responsible." Sarah gave her case one last shot.

"I'm sure you will, sweetheart, but you're father is right..with the expense to keep up with maintaining the animal to proper care, it is expensive. And also the fact that, you will have a new baby brother or sister on the way, it will get really tight financially for the both of us." Monica explains. "It's not that we don't think you can handle it, it's the finance behind it all, that is will be the issue…Maybe in a few years, we will think about it, okay."

Sarah sighs, "I guess…Just, I had such a great time with grandpa's dog, that I want one of my own."

Griffin looks at his daughter in the review mirror, "I know, honey..And we can see that. I would like a dog myself, but hadn't been able to keep one, because I had to think about my finances with you. Like what Monica stated, until we can get a stable ground down on our finances, we will come back to thinking of getting a pet."

Sarah nods and goes back to her music. Griffin looks at Monica and with his gaze he said thank you to her. Monica smiles to him and places her hand on his forearm returning his thanks. Griffin soon pulls into the drive way, as snow covers the ground with its white fluffiness. Sarah soon hops out of the car and goes around the back to help her father out with the Christmas tree. Monica has gone into the house and opens the door for her husband and Sarah to carry the tree in the house.

Took Griffin a few minutes to hoist the tree up on his shoulders, as he then carries the tree up the front porch. Sarah was walking backwards and Monica had to guide her so she won't hit anything. Once they were inside, Griffin put the tree up in the tree stand and tie the ends to the wall so it won't topple over and fall.

Sarah has gone down and got the Christmas decorations just like last year. Once Sarah has left, Griffin turns to his wife and looks at her as she placed the Christmas lights around the tree. "Thank you.."

Monica turns her attention to him, "For?"

"For backing me up on the issue of having a pet." Griffin said as he came to her and attached more lights to the end of the lights Monica had put up.

Monica smiles, "You're welcome. I had to agree with you on that..as much as I don't want to disappoint her."

Griffin stood up and embraces her, "She will be fine…we already been down this road before. And I know that you hate being the bad guy."

Monica places her hands on his forearms as she felt him hugging her waist. "Does it get any easier?"

"No it doesn't…" Griffin said as he kisses the back of her neck, "But you will be a traffic mother, and our kids will love you."

Monica smiles to his comment and pulls his arms closer around her waist. Then she slowly turns around to look into his soft blue eyes. She lightly kisses him and then moves out of his embrace to go and continue to decorate the tree, with lights. Sarah soon came back with the box of ornament and soon they all decorated the tree first time together as a family.

…

Once the tree was fully decorated, everyone stood back to admire the beauty of the twinkle ling tree. Griffin stood behind his wife as he kisses the side of her cheek, and felt truly blessed to be married to her. Monica looked up at him and felt the same way and she closes his eyes to leave a small kiss to his lips. Celebrating the first Christmas as husband and wife. Griffin wanted to go deeper, but knowing that Sarah was 4 feet in front of him he didn't acted upon it. And Monica knows that, and she mouth to him, 'later.' Griffin nods to that and pulls away from her.

Sarah then turns to them and stated, "Can we watch our Christmas movie now?"

Griffin nods as he went to kill the lights, as Monica and Sarah took their place on the couch. Once Griffin puts in the film he dim the lights and the only source of light is the Christmas tree. Monica made room on the couch for Griffin to sit beside her. Sarah turns on to the tv and at 8:00, NBC played its traditional Christmas Eve movie _It's A Wonderful Life_.

Monica and her family where watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ on tv. Monica was curled up in Griffin's arms as Sarah sat beside them. Whenever the romance scenes came on, she snuggles closer to her husband. Griffin seems to catch onto, and occasionally he would nuzzle his wife's neck. Monica smiles to her husband's touch and then turns her attention back to the tv. Then all of a sudden Monica starts to tear up and little sobs started to come.

Sarah looks up at her mom, "Are you okay there mom?" Monica nods, "Yeah I'm fine

Sarah." "Why are you crying then?" Sarah asks.

Griffin chuckles, "She's fine Sarah. It's part of the pregnancy."

Monica nods and then more sobs came out when a commercial about holiday coffee mates came on. Monica couldn't contain her sobs as she calmly climbs out of her husband's embrace to go into the kitchen to make some tea. As she leaves she cries even louder.

Griffin just shakes his head and started to laugh at his wife's weird emotions.

Sarah looks at her father, "Daddy..Why are you laughing, mom is upset."

Griffin looks to his daughter, "No she isn't sweetheart. She cries every time a hallmark or coffee commercial comes on. All woman act differently in their pregnancies. Some are more emotional than others. And with this being Monica's first child, her hormones get the best of her sometimes. I've been with two woman who cried without warning."

Sarah smiles with her father, "Was mom ever this emotional when she had me?"

Griffin smiles, "Yes she was. She even sometimes got really mad at me for some things I didn't even do. But that's your mother."

"Will I ever become emotional when I'm pregnant?" Sarah asks.

Griffin was taken aback when Sarah asks that question. He still thinks of her as a baby, and even having the thought of her having a kid, terrified him. He took a moment before answering, "Yes. But for different reasons. When a woman is expecting a child, their hormones go out of balance, causing the weird outburst of anger, crying, and even food cravings. Monica hasn't reach the stage yet of craving food, but she will when it gets closer for her to give birth." Griffin looks at his daughter, "You can laugh at your mother's outrages emotions, but not when she is around."Sarah gave a little giggle to her father's remark.

Just then Monica came back into the room with a new cup of tea. She looks at her husband and daughter, "What are you two laughing about?"

Griffin and Sarah exchange a glance then looks back at her. "Nothing."

Monica had a look on her face that didn't look to be happy, "About my outburst of crying for no good reason."

Sarah looked down not meeting her gaze as she tries to hide her smile. Monica looks to her husband.

Griffin looks to her, "Honey, we're not laughing a.."

Monica's eyes went from being angry to soften then she started to giggle realizing how ridicules she is being. Griffin and Sarah exchange a glance and then Griffin looks to her, "Mon.."

Monica looks at her husband and went into his embrace, "I'm fine Griff..I know I over reacted on situations like this."

Sarah smiles and went into Monica's arms, "It's okay mom..We still love you."

Monica smiles as they continue to watch the film. Once 10 hit, the movie ended and as on cue with the film Sarah said one of the famous lines "_Look daddy…teacher says every time a bell rings an angel get's it's wings._"

Monica and Griffin both chuckled at Sarah's outburst to the movie, as she entwines her fingers to his, and moves her head on his shoulder. As soon as the movie ended, Griffin turns off the tv and looks at his daughter, "Well squirt..i think it's time you to head to bed. Santa is going to come here really soon."

"Daddy…I know you and Monica are Santa clause….I stopped believing in Santa, when I was 8." Sarah stated.

"Well…you still have to get to bed." Monica stated.

"I know…night you two…and Merry Christmas.." Sarah stated as she embraces the two of them. She soon dashes off and heads up the stairs.

As soon as it was quiet upstairs, Monica glances at Griffin and he nods to her. Two minutes later and together both Monica and Griffin were taking turns wrapping Sarah's Christmas gifts. An hour and half later and they were done. Monica was sitting by the warm fire and watching the snow fall outside when Griffin came and sat down beside her, "Looking at the snow."

Monica smiles to him, "yeah…it's a magical moment for me." Griffin smiles as he hands Monica a small box. Monica glance back at him, "Griffin…I don't accept gifts until Christmas morning."

Griffin tucks a lock of Monica's hair behind her ears, "I know…but I saved a spot on the tree for this moment."

Monica with a curious glance looked into his eyes, then at the box that Griffin still hand in his hand. She sets down her cup of tea and took the box. Then carefully she unwraps the green box and took out some protective paper and inside of it was an ornament that read _Our First Christmas_ with two white doves symbolizing Monica's secret identity and below it was a heart that held a picture of Monica and Griffin's wedding. On the outer rim of the heart it read _2011_.

Monica looks at her husband, and felt completely in love with him. She then tenderly pulls Griffin into a slow and seductive kiss. They made out by the warm fire as they shared their love for each other. After a few minutes Monica pulls away from his lips and smiles to him, "Thank you. And I see why you saved it until after Sarah went to bed."

"Exactly. Merry Christmas, my love." Griffin stated as he strokes Monica's arms. Her skin felt so warm, and the glow of the fire made it look so creamy.

Monica snuggles into Griffin's chest as she repeated the words back to him, "Merry Christmas to you too, Roan."

For the next several hours they stayed in each others embraces watching the twinkling Christmas tree and the falling snow outside. Until they both decide to call it a night and left to go upstairs and catch whatever sleep they can, before their daughter gets up with the excitement of Christmas morning.


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Miracles

**Chapter 9**

_Christmas morning has finally fell upon Gracie. Snow was everywhere making it look like it was out of a fairytale book. Sarah was so excited she couldn't wait for the Christmas magic to begin. This year was a special year. Not only did she get her birthday wish came true, she finally has received her Christmas gift she prayed for one year ago. God has blessed her with having one of his angels to be her mother, and to care and love her father. Sarah couldn't thank God enough to have Monica in her life. Sarah went to the tree and as always looks at the gifts and the lights around her. Next year, she will have a new baby brother or sister to join this moment with her. She is so excited to be a big sister to the newest addition to her family, and she can't wait for the birthing._

_ Sarah waited for her father to get up at his usual Christmas morning time. However this year, was different. He never got up at his usual 7:30 in the morning routine. Having her father being so happily married now, it was hard for making her father leave the bed. Sarah was growing very impatient with the Christmas celebration. She decides to go up to her parents' bedroom to personally wake them up herself._

…_.._

_ Griffin slept peacefully next to his wife. His hand lays across her swollen belly of the baby, and her fingers laced with his. Monica was still in a deep slumber when Griffin awoke. He looks at his sleeping wife and he couldn't help but to smile and nuzzle his nose on the back of her neck. Griffin softly kisses her neck and shoulders as he felt Monica slowly coming out of her sleep world. _

"Griffin…." Monica giggles as she felt his kisses growing more intense.

"Morning my sweet Monica…." Griffin smiles and places a small red holly behind her ear. And then Monica tugs on his shirt to have him climb on top of her to play around a bit.

In between kisses Monica managed to softly say, "Merry Christmas, Roan."

Griffin pulls back to stare into her beautiful and sexy brown eyes. He felt Monica roaming her fingers through his medium length hair, as he slide his hands to her sides and softly stroking the side of her ribs as well as her soft sexy shoulders. For the first time, Monica was not flitching from his touch. Surprisingly she was enjoying it. He even felt her legs guiding his to rest between them. Then in the heat of the moment, Griffin felt her lips crashing onto his in a smooth and seductive way. Just before Monica pulls them into a hot passionate kiss, there was a soft knock on the door, which made Griffin fall back on the bed to lie beside Monica.

3 seconds later their daughter burst through the door. "Oh….So you guys are up…Come on It's Christmas let's get the celebration started…been waiting up for almost an hour now! Come on….let's go..let's go…let's go.." Sarah said with quickness in her voice mixed with excitement. She heads down the stairs, as she made noises as she went down.

Griffin and Monica both end up giggling at their daughter's excitement. Monica pulls the covers back revealing her sexy female frame and heads to the closet to find her brown robe. Griffin was there right beside her kissing her shoulders. Monica smiles to him and carefully pulls his navy blue robe from the hook beside hers. "Is she _always_ like this, for Christmas?" Monica asks as she hands her husband his robe.

"Every year….although, this year, she seems more hyper active than normal…" Griffin said as he ties the robe around him.

Monica smiles and wraps her arms around his waist, "Any ideas to why she is hyper active?"

"I can name a few.." Griffin said as he inches his face towards hers. Monica smiles as their lips touched. She felt his arms around her as he pulls her closer to him until the ends of her breast was against his chest. Monica goes in deeper to kiss him, as she pulls him to the door of their closet. They continue to kiss each other for another minute or so, until Monica pulls away.

"I would go deeper, and longer…but knowing how Sarah wants Christmas to start, it's best if we keep it short." Monica smiles then she looks deep into Griffin's eyes. "Besides…..I have a long overdue Christmas gift for you later on tonight."

Griffin's eyes lit up to that idea, "What _overdue_ Christmas gift?"

Monica giggles as she kisses his cheek, "You'll find out….later… " Monica pulls back a little as she smiles to him. Then she turns and leaves their room to go down to join Sarah for Christmas.

Griffin stood there and in his mind he stated to himself, _Damn…I'm one lucky bastard, to be in love with a woman like her. She is just so sexy sometimes, it makes me proud to be her man._ Griffin shook his head as he too joins Sarah and his wife down in the living room to start Christmas morning.

….

Sarah was by the Christmas tree when Monica appeared in the living room. Not long did her father showed came following after her. "Sarah…you know that stockings are usually first, then.."

"I know daddy…..I'm just curious to find such big boxes." Sarah giggles as she goes and examines the gifts that have her name on it. Some of the gifts she can tell are from her father, and some are from Monica. She can tell, because Monica has such beautiful handwriting unlike her father's.

Monica goes to the fire and carefully lights it, to give it a more Christmas feeling in the room. Afterward she sits down on the couch as she watches Sarah play around with the gifts. "Merry Christmas my sweet Sarah."

Sarah looks up and smiles brightly at Monica, "Merry Christmas to you too…._mom_."

Monica smiles to her words. This will be Monica's first time of celebrating Christmas with the family that she loves. Griffin soon sat down next to his wife as he nods to his daughter to open up her stocking gifts. Sarah jumped up from her spot and dashes over to the mantle as a blazing fire glowed from the fire place making this moment feeling warm and magical. She took her stocking off the mantle and sat down on the floor beside the fire.

Griffin smiles to his daughter's smiling face as he watch her open the gifts. Griffin felt kind of bad that he had no stocking gift ideas for Monica. But then again, she doesn't have a stocking of her own. However Monica doesn't really need to have gifts for Christmas. She told him last night that the only gift she is willing to receive is joy and love from him and Sarah. To her, nothing _earthly_ can never satisfy her. Only the love and joy, from her family and friends can be her Christmas presents, besides God's present which is his never ending love.

As soon as Sarah dove into her stocking gifts Monica gets up and goes over to the mantle to give her husband his stocking. Griffin sets down the camcorder as he looks at her, "I normally don't get any stocking stuffers."

Monica smiles to him as she moves to her spot, "I know….but I did some Christmas shopping a few weeks ago, and part of it was your stocking stuffers. Plus Sarah also helped me out a bit. So…go on.."

Sarah pauses in her opening of her gifts as she too pressure her father into opening his small gifts in his stocking, "Come on dad….it's part of Christmas.."

Griffin looks at his family then he nods as Monica sets down the camcorder. Griffin open all 6 of his stocking stuffers and he had to admit, Monica was good at doing Christmas shopping. He looks to her and smiles, "Thank you…both of you.."

"You're welcome daddy..hope you like it…some of the things in there were out of my own allowance." Sarah smiles.

Griffin smiles to his daughter and looks at his wife. Then he plants a small kiss on her cheek and whispers in her ear, "I'll give you a proper thank you…later."

Monica giggles to that, "I'll take up the offer."

There moment was soon broken when Sarah jumps up and goes to the kitchen. Monica and Griffin follow in with their daughter to have some bagels and toast. When the small breakfast was made Sarah looks at her two parents, "You know…next Christmas there will be another family member to join us."

Monica smiles to her, "Yes we know…."

"Do we know what the baby will be? A boy? A girl" Sarah asks.

Monica looks up from buttering her toast, "We will know soon."

Sarah looks down at the bowl of fruit, and takes out an apple. Then she looks at her mother, "I know it's going to be a girl."

Griffin looks at his daughter, "And how do you know it is going to be what you think it is?"

Sarah pause in eating her apple, "I just have a feeling that it is going to be a girl. I always wanted to have a sister."

Monica smiles in eating her toast, "Well…we will find out 3 days from now, if it is a boy or girl."

Sarah looks at her father, "Well….I don't care what it is…All I know is I will love him or her as any big sister would. Well..shall we continue, on with Christmas."

Monica looks at Griffin who nods and takes the plate of bagels into the living room. Sarah was already at the base of the Christmas tree when Monica and Griffin settle down on the couch. Sarah waited patiently for her parents to give her the okay to start opening gifts under the Christmas tree. Monica looks to Griffin, and he lingers a bit longer. Monica looks at him, "Oh, come on honey. Let Sarah start opening gifts before she is consumed by her excitement."

Griffin gives a little laugh and then nods to his daughter, "Okay, Sarah you can start."

Monica had the camcorder ready as she records this moment. Griffin looks at his wife, as Sarah opens her first gift. He looks at his smiling wife and daughter and was spellbound by this moment of seeing them together like this.

Sarah looks at her set of new Harry Potter films as she glance up at her father, "Thank you daddy."

Next it was Monica's turn, Sarah hands her mother 2 small gifts. With a surpise look she looks at her daughter, "Sarah…you don't have to.."

"I wanted to..you deserve to have gifts too, you are now part of the family.." Sarah smiles, "Go on open it."

Monica unwraps the lace string on one of the gifts. It was a small white box, and Monica carefully pulls the top off. Inside was a small picture of Sarah as a little baby holding a white angel bear. Monica looks up at her daughter, "Oh, Sarah this is beautiful."

"There's more to it...open the other one." Sarah smiles.

Monica did as what Sarah requested and in the second one was a picture frame that had little angels sounding the boarder, as well as a small necklace that held a white dove with two hearts. One of the hearts has an S on it, and the other is an M. Sarah also hands out another small heart that is left blank. Monica looks at her, and Sarah answers her confusing look, "It's for the new baby. It's blank on purpose so that when you and daddy decide on a name, you can take this to the jewelry department and have them engrave the first letter of the name you decided on. This is one of my expensive gifts, but I wanted to give you something special."

Monica looks at her daughter and sets the gifts on the small table, as she embraces her daughter, "Oh Sarah, these gifts are precious to me. Thank you so very much." Monica then looks to Griffin who was smiling at his daughter's gifts to his wife. She knew that he had something to do with it.

The next hour flew by and all the gifts were opened. Monica was happy to see her daughter already engaging in one of her new books, as she sits next to the fire. Griffin came back with his cup of coffee and Monica's tea. Monica looks at her husband, "Is she happy?"

Griffin looks at his daughter, as she paid no attention to the world around her. Griffin looks at his wife and nods, "Yeah...I think that this is the best Christmas she had in a long time. Plus, it is mine as well."

Monica smiles to him, "Mine too…" Monica then sets her tea aside as she hands Griffin on last gift. "Griffin…there is one other gift I have for you."

Griffin took his gaze off his daughter and looks at Monica, "I thought you were going to save that for….you know…later."

Monica smiles brightens, "no, not that kind of gift…that I still plan to give to you later on tonight.." Monica then drops her smile a bit as she hands a red warped up present to her husband. She then looks at him and softly she stated, "This is from your brother…just before he died, he came to visit me in the hospital while you were in a coma. He wanted to say how sorry he was for what he had done, and he hoped that you will forgive him. And then he handed me this…he said that you should have this more than him."

Griffin then looks at her with a confused look but in the same time curious. Griffin then sets his coffee down. As he turns to face Monica as he gently took the gift she offered to him. He opens it up and found an old childhood like box.

Inside the box was an old towel that used to had some sort of cartoon figure. Griffin unwraps it and inside was a World War II medal with an old Irish flag that was neatly folded up and tucked under the World War II medal. Next to the medal was an old worn out picture of his grandfather in his uniform and a small black dairy that contains all of his grandfather's journals and poems.

Griffin touches it and small tears came out of his eyes. Monica looks up at him and smiles to her husband's memory. "What is it?" Monica softly asks.

Griffin took a moment then he whips his eyes, "This used to belonged to my grandfather. My brother loved the heroic story of how my grandfather served in Irish Army during World War 2, and how he saved over 50 men from drowning in the swamp near the fire zone. My brother was so moved by my grandfather's story, that he himself wanted to join the US Army during Vietnam, but my mother said, 'over my dead body'."

Monica smiles to that, "Did he ever join?"

"No, he was to young, and by the time he was old enough the war was over." Griffin stated. "But he never forgot my grandfather's heroic tale that day. When my grandmother died, my father gave this stuff to Lenny on his 19th birthday, just before he got married." Griffin looked at his wife, and he kisses her cheek, "Thank you….this is the best Christmas gift, I've gotten in a long time. Well that, and…." Griffin pauses as he looks into Monica's twinkling eyes and smiling face, "_you_."

Monica looks into his beautiful blue eyes, "You're welcome, Griff…" Monica turns to him and kisses him lightly on the lips. Monica kisses him for a heart beat or so and then snuggles down in his chest as they watch the glow of the Christmas tree and the crackling fire.

Then a half hour later, everyone gathered in the car and headed out to Chris's house for another Christmas celebration. Sarah flung out of the car like a hound dog on a hunt, and dashes through the snow and up the steps to the old brown porch to her second home. Monica smiles to her adoptive daughter as her excitement got the best of her. Griffin hands Monica one sack of gifts as he takes hold of the other. Together they go into Chris's house when they are soon greeted by a new member to the family.

"Kody down boy!" Chris yells at the dog.

Chris takes hold of the sack of gifts from Monica. As Griffin follows in after her, "So you have a dog now." Griffin asks.

"Yeah…my wife surprises the kids with it Christmas morning. Not real thrill about the idea, but she says I need a new 'partner' to the job." Chris stated.

Monica chuckles as she watches Chris shake his head. Griffin took off his winter coat as well as Monica's and hands Chris their coats. "Not liking your partner on the job?"

Chris sighs, "Personally, he is a bit too old for me. Like I'm patrolling with my grandfather. I stated to her the other day, that I need some one young so I can bark orders at."

Griffin laughs, "Well….you defiantly got some one very young, and you have lots of orders to give out to that….little runt."

"Yeah tell me about it." Chris jokes, as they make their way to the living room.

"So what kind of dog is it?" Monica asks.

"It's a Husky, mixed with a little bit of a golden lab. He is about 14 weeks old, so there is lots of training to be done for the little rascal. I wanted to name him Butch or Lee, but my kids beat me to it. They want to call him Kody off of one of Emmalin's favorite animated films." Chris stated. "Anyways…Merry Christmas to you guys."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Monica and Griffin stated.

"Well you guys missed the annual breakfast feast, so for now, you can just hang out in the living room." Chris stated. "Everyone should be coming in shortly."

"Sounds good." Griffin smiles, and helps his wife by placing each gift around the big Christmas tree.

"Do you think we should you know…" Monica hints to the dog.

"I think we already cover this topic last night." Griffin stated back.

"You're right, but still, it would be nice to have a dog around, for Sarah to play with." Monica said as she places gifts under the tree.

"Monica….we been through this, I can't afford a dog, not with the baby on the way." Griffin eyes her.

"I know Roan…I know.." Monica places her hand on his.

Once Monica and Griffin places their gifts under the tree, people started to flow in the room. Kerry goes over and greets both Monica and Griffin, "Oh…finally you guys came over, you missed at breakfast. You never miss breakfast Roan!"

Griffin smiles, "Well…wanted to relax some in my own home."

"oh sure you do…" Kerry giggles, as Griffin gives her a playful shove.

Monica then hugs her as they both exchanged a greeting. Monica then sits down next to Griffin, and laces her fingers with his to watch the Christmas celebration and joy from everyone. Sarah was by Julia petting the dog as the puppy wags his tail for excitement. Chris and Brian came into the room as well as Kristin, Kurt, Sandy and her kids. Monica leans her head back on Griffin's broad chest as Chris and Brian nod for the kids to dig in to find their gifts. This time Monica didn't feel excluded from this event, in fact watching the kids faces light up really made her night.

Kerry came by and places some presents for both Monica and Griffin. "It's from both me and Brian."

Monica looks to her husband, "I wonder what it could be?"

Griffin sets down his glass of ice tea and held the other end of the gift. Monica and Griffin both peal back the wrapping paper and soon found a box that held a picture of a crib. Monica looks up at Kerry with warmth in her eyes, "Oh this is wonderful…but you do realize I'm not due for another 6 months or so."

Brian came by next to his wife, "We know. But we figure this is one of the baby items you guys can cross of your list. We all know how expensive it can get."

"Trust me Monica, the baby will come faster then you realize." Kerry pointed out.

Monica smiles and both Griffin and Monica said, "Thank you. Both of you, it's a very thoughtful gift."

"You're welcome, and if you need any ideas about a nursery room, we are willing to help out." Kerry suggests.

Monica puts aside the box for the baby's crib when the door bell rings. Monica sets aside the remaining gifts as Griffin looks to her, "Who could that be?"

"I don't know…maybe your father? I'll go answer it." Monica kisses his cheek before she leaves to answer the door.

Monica answers the door, and to her surprise was Crystal standing on the porch with a bag of Christmas presents. "Crystal…."

Crystal looks at Monica, "I ah….I just came by to.."

"Monica are you warming the neighborhood or….Crystal, what a surprise that you are here?" Kerry stated.

Crystal feeling very out casted by this calmly retreats back to her car, "Never mind…this is a mistake."

Monica surprisingly rushes out the door to get Crystal to come back, "Crystal wait!"

"No! I can't go through with this. Nobody wants me around." Crystal turns to look at her. "Especially your husband."

"Crystal that's not true." Monica stated.

"Really? I see it in his eyes, he hates me, and I don't blame him. I hate myself for walking out on him. And same goes with Kerry and everybody else in this town!" Crystal started to tear up and cry. "And _you_, you out of all people should hate me, for me coming back in, and trying to steal Sarah away. And yet you want me in the house. Why! Why on earth do you want to share Christmas morning with your husband's ex."

Monica waited for Crystal to stop ranting, "I don't hate you Crystal."

"Bullshit!" Crystal latches out.

"I don't hate you. A part of me is still angry for what you put your own daughter through, not to mention Roan, but another part of me still sees you as…" Monica calmly explains.

"As a selfish bitch." Crystal stated.

"As a person who has been going through life without having to be loved." Monica finishes.

This shocked Crystal. She was speechless at what Monica had just said. "What?"

"Crystal, I don't want to fight you. And the reason why I've invited you, was because Sarah asked me to." Monica confesses.

"What? When?" Crystal stated.

"Shortly after you gave up your claim. She is willing to re-build her relationship with you." Monica drops her gaze a bit. "Come have Christmas with you little girl."

Crystal then nods as she follows a pace behind Monica as Monica leads her into the house. Monica then tells her, "Everyone is in the living room. "Crystal nods as she took a moment then follows Monica.

Monica had just returned to her spot as the room was alive with laughter and conversation. Griffin kisses Monica lightly and then shows her some of the stuff. Then he looks to her, "So who was at the door?"

Monica didn't have to answer his question, because the look on his face gave it away, "why is _she_ here hon."

"I invited her." Monica calmly stated.

Griffin looks at her, "What? Why, why would you do that?"

"For Sarah." Monica confesses. Griffin didn't look at his wife, he just shook his head and went off to another room. "Griffin.." Monica soon leaves her spot to follow him.

Crystal watches from a distance at her ex-husband. She knew he would be the hardest to re-build the once good friendship she had with him. Although a soft cry came from her daughter as Sarah came to hug her mom. Her daughter is the one distraction that kept her emotions away from what she was feeling with her un resolved pain from her ex. "Hey pumpkin, look what I got you?"

….

Monica follows Griffin to the indoor patio of Chris's house. There she sees him at the window with his hands in his face as he stares out the window. Griffin turns around to look at her. Monica kept her distance from him, "I'm sorry…Griffin…"

Griffin didn't look at her, and it killed Monica at that moment. He just stares at the wall behind her. Then he looks at her, "I still can't be in the same room as her Monica. I can't!"

Monica takes a step closer him and didn't say anything. Griffin then shifts his gaze and stares out the window for a moment. Once Monica was standing beside him and he knew what she was asking him to do, "The reason why I have a hard time forgiving her is what she had done to me."

"For leaving you and Sarah." Monica stated.

"That's part of it, yes." Griffin stated and he stared out into the snowy yard as a big snowflakes started to fall. Griffin took a moment and then turns to face his wife.

"I never knew how much I was in love with Crystal, until I knew she was cheating on me." Griffin stated, his tone was filled with ice. "One night when I was clocking out to go pick up Sarah from Chris's I get a call from my old captain at the time, saying he needs his case file for the Duct Tape Rapist case. I realize I lend it to my ex-partner so he can run some DNA off of it to send it to the lap. I knew that he was just out side Wake Park on a stake out. I get in my car and drive out there." Griffin had tears coming out of his eye at that moment as he retells one of his hurtful memories.

"I drive out to the park, and notice there was unusual activity going on in my partner's car. I stop the car and ran out in the pouring rain with my gun armed. I heard screams coming from the car as I came closer to it. It was then when I saw…." Griffin now had tears coming down his face as his mighty shoulders gave way. "It was then…I saw…my wife screwing my partner. Crystal saw me and knew…."

Monica looks at her husband and saw the hurt and pain in them. Now she understands why Griffin has a hard time of falling in love. "Oh…Roan…I'm so sorry…" Monica pulls him to her as she holds him as he cries on her shoulder. "If I knew how much pain she caused you, I would've said no."

Griffin pulls back to look at her beautiful brown eyes, "Now you know. And why I still have a hard time to be in the same room. How someone I risked my heart to, betrayed me with another man while we were married."

"Does Sarah know about this?" Monica asks.

"No….she was only 3 at the time. I tried for months to act like we were a family. But since that night, I completely lost my trust to her. I transferred out of that unit and came to Chris's prescient. Never wanted to deal with that work place again. Crystal tried for months to say how sorry she was, and we had multiple fights. But her sorry didn't erase the damage that she put our family through. Then one night when I was ready to start trusting her again, I came home from work and found our daughter screaming and crying as Crystal never came back from her work." Griffin took deep breaths as he explains the pain he had to go through.

Monica had tears falling down from her eyes as Griffin shared his story to her. Griffin continues on, "That night I called everyone that I knew, I called her uncle and aunt, Mrs. Kathy, Kerry, Chris, and her work. One of her co-workers said that she quit her firm, and was heading driving off. I begged her to tell me where she was going, but her co-worker shrugged. Then I knew she left for good, leaving me alone to raise our daughter. She took the easy way out Monica, but running away from her problem than fixing it. That is why I still am hurt, and angry towards her."

Monica wipes her tears away as she softly clears her throat. "Well…this was my mistake of inviting her to this event. I can go and…"

"No…don't…you were being _you_ and trying to rebuild broken hearts with love again." Griffin half smiles to that. "Which is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. You show act of love and kindness towards people and try to rebuild it with love. It's what my mother would of done if she was still alive."

Monica smiles to him and laces her fingers to his, "It's an old habit that just won't die. I guess I was still thinking like an angel, and not really realizing how much this could hurt you in the process and I'm sorry about that….truly I am."

Griffin puts a lock of reddish brown hair back behind Monica's ear, as a real smile crept on his face, "It's that habit that got me to believe in what real love is."

Monica returns his smile and he pulls her to him and slowly moves in and tenderly crashes his lips on hers. Monica melted as he kisses her. She places her arms around his neck as moves in deeper. Monica lets out a small giggle as he stops kissing her so deeply. Griffin pulls back and looks at her, "What is so funny?"

Monica still giggling stated, "This is the exact same moment we had last year, but without the kissing."

Griffin looks and she was right, around this time last year, he gave her the necklace and was falling in love with her. Griffin looks at Monica and a small giggle comes out of him as well, "You're right. Didn't realize that.."

Monica nods, "Well…shall we head back…..you don't have to even talk with her honey. It's Christmas, and there are other people in the room you can be engage with besides her. And there is _me_. Okay…come on." Griffin nods as she nudges him to go, he then smiles to her and kisses her on the cheek.

….

Sarah opens up her gifts that her mother gave her, "Thanks mom…I really missed this."

"I did too sweetheart…" Crystal stated as she smiles to her. Crystal looks at her daughter, "Every Christmas Eve I always wished you a happy Christmas."

Sarah then looks at her, "Really?"

"There wasn't a day that goes by that I didn't think of you for having you for Christmas." Crystal smiles, but her smile soon fades.

"Then why didn't you come for me?" Sarah asks.

"Sweetheart…I don't know...I guess I just got scared, and made a mistake I wish I hadn't made." Crystal stated as she looks in the direction of where Monica and Griffin were at talking with their friends.

Sarah soon picks up on it, "You mean, leaving daddy."

Crystal takes her gaze off Griffin and refocuses them on her daughter, "That and most of all you."

Sarah asks the daring question, "Are you still in love with daddy?"

Crystal hesitates for a moment. Then looking into her daughter's eyes there was sugar coating the truth. "Yes. I have and will always be in love with your father."

Sarah then looks down and didn't meet her mother's gaze. Crystal then puts a finger under her daughter's chin, "But your father has someone else to give his love to and to receive the love in return. Your father deserves someone better than me, and I think he has found that."

Sarah looks and sees her father smiling with Monica beside him. She gives a small laughter and then Julia calls her name, "Come on Sarah, lets take Kody out and have him pull the sled."

"Okay!" Sarah gets up but she turns to look at her mother, and then unexpectly she gives her mother a hug, "Thank you. For everything…..mom. You have made so many Christmas wishes come true."

Crystal smiles and gives her a hug right back, "You're welcome Sarah." Crystal gets up and moves to watch her daughter play in the snow with her best friend.

…

Monica leaves the crowd behind her as she looks at Crystal who is watching the kids play beside the fireplace with the new puppy. "Thought you can use some coffee."

Crystal turns to look at her, "Oh thanks."

Monica sits down next to her, watching the kids play beside the fireplace. "Thank you for staying….it made Sarah's day."

"It made Sarah's day, but I saw the look in Roan's eyes when I came in. I hurt him really bad, that I don't think he will ever forgive me. I don't even forgive myself, and I don't know….feel so….alone than I ever was before….I ruin the _one_ good thing in my life, and now I feel like there is nothing good for me anymore." Crystal confesses.

Monica looks at Sarah, "You have something good Crystal. Sarah doesn't think you are a _the wicked witch of the west_. You have a gifted daughter down there, Crystal, she is doesn't think that you are a horrible person."

"Yeah but Griffin still does. I don't blame him. I'm guessing he shared what I done to him, that makes me feel like one of the scumbags he locks up." Crystal admitted.

"He did, and he is working on trying to forgive you." Monica stated.

"Sure." Crystal stated as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Monica then looks at her husband's ex-wife, "Can I ask you a question."

Crystal looks at her, "Depends on what it is?"

"Why did you leave Roan and Sarah the night you went away?" Monica asks.

Crystal was stunned at the moment then she responded, "To tell you the honest truth, I don't know. I guess, it's something I've learned when growing up, is when I royally fucked up my life, I tend to run from it, and start all over and never really facing the issue. And in that processes I leave behind broken hearts. Roan didn't do anything wrong, it was all me. I've never really did understand what love was, until I realize what I lost." A sad look came across her face. "You are a lucky woman, to be loved by him. Sorry I came off hostile toward you, it's just the way I am."

Monica gave a kind smile, "It's your way of dealing with your pain. You don't want to feel, because then it will make you feel vulnerable and broken hearted."

Crystal gave a sarcastic laugh, "What so now you're my shrink?"

"No, but I have worked with lots of people like you in my past who follow the same patterns." Monica stated.

Crystal looks deeply into Monica's eyes, and soon there was something in those depths that made Crystal want to run away. An unfamiliar love that she is not comfortable with. It has the same glow that Gloria has. Crystal then pushes it aside and thinking that that is preposterous. Crystal then turns to Monica and a for the first time a soft smile came on her face, "Well…I got to go. Thanks for the invite, you were right. It did give me a chance to re-build my relationship with my daughter. You really are something Monica, I'll give you that."

Monica returns her smile, "Thanks….Crystal…if you open your heart and learn to love yourself, good things will follow. You are still worth loving in this world, don't let hate rule your life."

Crystal let Monica's words sink in and she nods and a the soft smile came on her face again, "Merry Christmas Monica."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Monica replies back. Monica watches Crystal gives her goodbye to her daughter, and then walks off.

…

As soon as Crystal left, Monica gets up and looks to her husband, "Well…since it's about 11:30 at night, shall we head home."

"Yeah I guess so. Don't want to be late for your baby appointment." Griffin stated.

"Yeah…" Monica smiles as she makes her rounds to say goodbye and her thank yous.

"Thank you for the gift's Kerry…and for the crib." Monica smiles.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas." Kerry smiles and embraces her into a hug.

Chris came and interrupts Monica's goodbye to his sister, "Wait…there is one Christmas gift I'm still hoping to see."

"We already exchanged all the gifts Chris, what more of a gift do you need?" Kerry stated.

Chris chuckles as he pulls Griffin to his wife, "Since you two didn't give much of a kiss last year, hopefully this year will be better."

"Oh come on Chris…we don't need to do the mistletoe thing again." Griffin stated.

"Sure we do…" Chris stated.

Kerry rolls her eyes, "Better do it Roan, my brother won't let you leave unless he gets what he wants. Amuse him, Please!"

Griffin smiles and then looks to his wife, and Monica nods.

Monica was facing her husband as she eyes the mistletoe. She felt Griffin push the ends of her reddish brown hair back, as he tenderly guides her to him. Monica places her wedding band hand on his forearm, as she felt his hands on her cheek, just barely grazing it. Then she locks her eyes to his, and slowly closes them as his face came near hers. The next instant, Griffin kissed her softly and tenderly. It was more than a peck on the lips this time around, as she encircles her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper. It only lasted for about a minute or two, and then she pulls back and ended their kiss. Then softly she whispers to her husband, "We can make out more at the house….alone, without witnesses…."

Griffin gave a little laugh to that, "Thank you."

Then Griffin turns to face his friend, "Satisfied now?"

"Yes…that was much of a better kiss than last year…much better." Chris stated.

Monica shakes her head at him. "You just wanted to see us make out is that it?"

"Yeah….plus last year, your cheeks were all red after when Griffin kissed you, which gave me the hint of you are in love with him." Chris stated.

Monica embraces him into a hug, "Merry Christmas Chris."

"You too…" Chris stated as he hugs her.

Monica turns to her daughter as she said her last goodbyes to her friends. Then Griffin and Sarah help load up the car to head back. Once they reach home Sarah helps unload the car from the Christmas gifts and says her goodnights to her father and Monica. Then heads up stairs to go to bed. Monica tucks her in and kisses her lightly, "Thank you….Mom.."

Monica looks to her, "For what?"

"For allowing my birth mother to spend Christmas with me. I haven't had that moment with her like that in a long time. I know it can't be easy for you to have there…especially with daddy." Sarah stated.

Monica pulls a lock of her hair back, "You're welcome princess. It wasn't easy for your father, but me and your mother are starting to tolerate with each other."

"Really? You mean you and my real mom are friends." Sarah stated

"I wouldn't call it that we are friends, but we are understanding one another." Monica smiles. "Well it's late, and I have an appointed with the baby doctor tomorrow."

"Okay…can't for that…I finally will know if it's a boy or girl!" Sarah stated.

"We all are…well goodnight baby….have pleasant dreams, okay." Monica kisses her head and turns out that light.

When Monica turns to leave Sarah calls out, "Merry Christmas Mom…"

Monica smiles, "Merry Christmas Sarah."

….

Monica heads into Griffin's bathroom, for a gift she has been waiting to give to him for a while. All last year, she wanted to express what she felt about him on Christmas night, and well this year, she wanted to make that happen.

Monica slipped into something sexy, as well as she has a red rose to give to him. Griffin just turning off the Christmas lights when Monica places a mistletoe above their bed. When Griffin enters the room it was a glow of cinmaon candles and some other scent that smelt incribly beautiful.

"Monica?" Griffin called out.

"Just a moment." Monica calls out from the bathroom.

Griffin squinted his eyes as he knocks on the door, "Mon….are you trying to seduce me to sleep with you or something?"

"Not really." Monica answers.

"Then why is our room filed with candles and a romantic setting?" Griffin asks.

I'll be right out shortly….Just….wait….one moment. Make yourself comfortable." Monica stated beyond the close door.

Griffin shrugs to that and places his outer jacket in the closet. Monica slowly opens the door, and Griffin turns around to look at his wife. She was wearing a slim black tang top with lace around the bottom and the breast line. She had no bra on, and a very slimming….short like shorts. Her hair was curled up at the bottom, and in her hand was a red rose.

"Wow…you look…" Griffin started to say, but was trembling as she pulls on his tie.

Monica pointed up above their bed, "Merry Christmas my love." And then she kisses him very passionately. Griffin felt completely breathless to her beauty and fell in line with her rhythm of kissing. But as soon as Griffin was about to head into the sexual direction Monica pulls out and smiles.

Griffin shakes his head a moment and looks to her, "Why did you stop."

"Because…you were starting to get a little sexual with the kissing." Monica stated.

"Isn't that what you planned…." Griffin asks.

"No…I didn't say we are going to have sex." Monica stated.

"Then what is with the sexy lighting and the….way you are…dressed?" Griffin asks, still out of confusion.

Monica sighs, as she moves out of Griffin's embrace just a bit, "I stated this morning I wanted to give to you a Christmas gift that was well overdue from last year."

"Yes…and I thought it was…well you know.." Griffin hinted.

"That's what I wanted you believe. But no…that is not it." Monica smiles.

"Then what is it then?" Griffin asks.

Monica smiles as she kisses him one last time, then in a very sexy tone she whispers in his ear, "Close your eyes." Griffin did as what he was told. Then Monica whispers to him, "okay….now take off your shirt, and lie down on the bed."

Griffin let out a small chuckle, "Because this is not sexual at all….dear."

Monica laughs with him…."It's not…now just relax…."

"Oh I'm relaxing all right…" Griffin said, and he felt a pitch. "Ooch. What…"

"Come on Roan….work me on this…relax and still keep your eyes shut." Monica teases.

"Alright…" Griffin admits as he did what Monica told me. He waited for a good five minutes as he felt Monica places a pillow for him to lay his head on. He felt some warm liquid substance on his back as he felt her soft tender touch spread it around his entire back and upper forearms. Then she carefully and tenderly rubs his skin and tight muscles. Griffin head never felt so relax and at ease for a long time. Then he opens his eyes and realize what Monica had planned. He turns his head to look at her, "You are giving me a massage?"

Monica nods, "Yes….in a sexy way…"

Griffin squinted his eyes, "This is what you wanted to do last year when you are falling in love with me."

Monica nods, "yes….but with out the sexy part…still was nervous at the time of you, or anyone, to you know…make love to me that way….but since we got married, I wanted to give you a somewhat sexy message, and my plan was to make the move on you of having us…make love…but since my attempted rape that almost happened, it took that part out of the idea. But I will still give you a sexy massage. Been studying this massage methods for a while, while you were working some case files for work. And I figured since you been working hard, these past several weeks of going back to work, I thought I will give you 2 hours of a massage, with hot rocks. So you will be relaxed and refresh."

Griffin smiles to her, "That is…..thank you."

"Your welcome." Monica kisses his cheek.

Griffin adds, "Just one thing….what is the mistletoe for?"

Monica pauses in her massaging, "For this…" Monica leans to him and kisses him very tenderly and deeply. As she kisses him, her hands slid up his bare chest and on his shoulders as she strokes them. Then Monica pulls back to look at him as he stares at her. A huge smile forms on his face as he kisses her once more.

Monica lets out a giggle as she returns to her original spot. "The mistletoe is there for a proper kissing and making out sections from last year….But I figure we can do the kissing we want to without eyes staring at us."

"Good thinking…you are the sexiest woman I have ever met." Griffin stated as he laid his head down on the pillow. Monica smiles to that comment and works her magic on Griffin's back.

After a fully two hours of Monica massaging he husband, Griffin felt completely relaxed and his muscles don't ache anymore. Monica has just finished putting the massaging things in the bathroom, when Griffin lays in bed.

Monica comes out of his bathroom and goes and blows out 2 candles. Griffin turns to her, "what about the others? "

"They're, battery operated. They will turn off eventually." Monica stated.

Griffin eyes his wife as she joins him in bed. "Merry Christmas Griffin."

Griffin was going to say Merry Christmas to her too, but decided to kiss her instead. Monica did not expect that, as she kisses him deeply. She felt his kiss on her neck and collar bone, and out of instinct she felt her body tremble. She wanted to have sex, her body has been craving her husband's touch for months now, but still her mind won't let her have sex with him. "Griff….I have an 10 AM appointment tomorrow….I need some rest, if we want to make it to the clinic."

Griffin backs off, "You're right…but Monica….I've been dying to make love to you again."

"I know….I have the same desire as you do." Monica confesses.

"Then what is stopping you?" Griffin asks as he softly rubs the side of her face.

"My mind…" Monica replies. "And that animals evil laugh and this his phrase that he said to me right before he…..um…almost raped me, _I always wanted to fuck you…you look so…so..hot in person._"

Griffin sighs as he kisses her forehead, "You don't have to be scared of him anymore Monica…you killed him."

"I know that…still doesn't erase the memory. That was the most…..terrifying moment in my life, that it breaks my heart to not have you touch me like you did before all of this….this madness started. I pray to God that I wish things could go back to the way things were. Because I miss you Roan….I truly miss you making love to me, and I wish that I could forget about Norman, but I can't…." Monica confesses.

Griffin said nothing as he holds his wife and strokes her hair. "Shhhh….I know babe…I know…you don't have to prove that you love me by having sex….you already shone me your love, by saving my life, and loving me for who I am…that is all I ask for."

Monica smiles through her tears, "It still is unfair, that you have to wait for me to come around."

"We will have our sex life again….this is just one of the road blocks….but you will get through this.." Griffin smiles…and kisses her lightly. "Come on…we have a big day tomorrow."

Monica nuzzles her nose into his bare chest and laid small butterfly kisses on it. As she felt his lips on her forehead as he strokes her hair. Monica softly whispers to him, "Merry Christmas Roan."

Griffin answers her right back, "Merry Christmas Monica."


	10. Chapter 10: This Magic Hour

**Chapter 10**

_The next morning Monica awaits with her husband in the hospital for the pregnancy check up. Sarah was over at Chris's for the reminding part of the day, playing with Chris's new dog. Monica and Griffin wait patiently in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to examine Monica's semi swollen belly. Monica looks at her husband as for the past 10 minutes since they arrived she notices her husband's impatiens, as she calmly places her hand on his leg, _"It's fine honey, you don't need to shake the whole room with your growing impatiens."

Griffin stops moving his leg as he stares at Monica, "Can't help it….always nervous with this…"

Monica takes out her book of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, and started to read it. Griffin looks at her curiously, "Take it Sarah convinces you to read Harry Potter."

Monica looks up to him and smiles, "You have a very convincing daughter, who wouldn't take no for an answer. So yeah."

Griffin asks, "What part are you at?"

Monica looks at the page she is reading, "When Harry goes to Hogwarts for the first time." Then she sees him nodding and Monica briefly pauses in her reading, "Take it you read it before."

Griffin smiles to that, "Shortly after Sarah got hooked on them, I started to read it. Read every one of them."

Monica asks, "How many books are there?"

"Seven." Griffin replies, and then adds, "But each book gets thicker as you advance."

"No kidding." Monica replies and then turns her attention back to her book.

Then Griffin's nervousness kicked in again and Monica was getting a little annoyed with her husband's behavior as she reach over and gives him a magazine, "Here, read something out of here."

Griffin looks at the cover of the magazine, "This is _Woman's Day_ Mon…"

"I know, I just want you to stop with the leg movement. You are driving me nuts." Monica confesses. "The doctor will come when she is available just relax, and read something."

Griffin looks at the magazine before him and sets it aside, "I'm sorry, I'm driving you off the walls, I will sit and wait." Griffin leans over and kisses his wife's cheek.

"It's fine…just relax and read something it will make the time fly by faster." Monica suggests.

"Thanks. But I will read something that resembles…more towards men, and not woman." Griffin looks around for another magazine. He spots a sport one and flips to the first article. Griffin gets about a sentience or two in the article when the doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin?" the doctor replies.

Monica marks her spot in the book and nudges her husband, "Hun, they are ready for us."

Griffin plops the magazine on a nearby table and follows his wife in the examine room. The doctor led them through a door, and another small door after that. Then to the examine room. "Mrs. Griffin you can have a seat on the table and try and get comfort. The doctor should be here in a few moments."

"Thank you." Monica replies as she sits on the cold chair before her. She looks at her husband and smiles to him. "You okay?"

Griffin looks at her, "Yeah why wouldn't I be."

Monica gave a small laugh, "You look a bit nervous. Are you scared of being a father again?"

Griffin comes near his wife's side and kisses her forehead, "To tell you the truth, yes…I was scared the first time around with Sarah. Don't know if I will be a horrible father to this new born."

Monica looks up at him and places her hand on his face to make him look at her, "Roan…you are a wonderful father to your little girl. I have never seen your flaws in your parenting, and I _know_ you will be an excellent father to this child. It's one of the things that made me fall for you is your love for your daughter. So don't ever doubt yourself about being a horrible father, because you are not."

Griffin laces his fingers to hers and looks into her deep brown eyes, "Thanks…I know…just sometimes the self doubt gets to me."

Monica kisses her husband's hands, "Well….then you look to God for guidance. And besides, you have me too."

Just then the doctor came in. Griffin looks up and spots one of his good friends Julie, "Good morning Monica, and Detective Griffin. Nice to see you out of the coma."

Griffin smiles to her, "You too Julie. So you are my wife's doctor?"

"Yup." Julies smiles as she preps the equipment. She then looks at Griffin, "You ready to be a father again Sargent?"

Griffin looks at Monica and smiles, "Yes."

Monica squeezes his hand and turns to Julie, "So will we find out if it's a boy or girl."

Julie looks at Monica's chart, "Should be. Around this time we will know for sure if it's a boy or girl."

Julie then gets the liquid read and preps Monica's stomach for the ultrasound, "Brace yourself Monica…this gets pretty chilly." Julie squeezes the liquid on Monica's abdomen and Monica winces to the cold feeling. As soon as Julie was finish she sets aside the liquid bottle and turns her attention to the couple. "Ready to see the sex of your child?"

Monica and Griffin both nodded, and Monica grips Griffin's hand. Julie smiles as she flips on the ultrasound machine. Julie then takes an instrument that will read the baby that's inside Monica's uterus, moves it across Monica's abdomen. Monica and Griffin stare at the ultrasound machine and sees the image of their child on the screen before them.

Julie smiles to them and stated, "Your baby is very healthy. Everything is just fine."

Monica looks at her husband who was slightly tearing up. Then she turns to Julie, "Do you know if it's…"

"Yes…do you want to know or wait for the birth? Because I know some couples want to wait until the birth of their child." Julie stated.

Monica looks at Griffin, "Do you want to know or wait. It's up to you?"

Griffin looks at her and sees the aching in her eyes that she wants to know. Griffin turns to his good friend and stated for the both of them, "Go ahead and tell us. We are both dying to know."

Julie smiles and nods, "Well….Sarah will be happy to know that she has a little sister."

Griffin looks up, "It's a girl?"

Julie smiles, "Yes."

Monica looks at Griffin and tears was devolving in his eyes. Monica smiles to him, "We have a daughter."

Julie sets aside the instrument and stands up, "I'm guessing you would like copies of this?" Griffin nods as he stares at his unborn daughter that rests inside Monica's uterus. Julie turns to leave, "I'll be back."

Monica looks at her husband, "Well…we have little girl."

Griffin embraces his wife, "Yes we do….and I'm thinking her name should be an Irish name. Just like her mother."

Monica beams up at him, "Really?"

Griffin kisses the top of her head, "Really…..if she is going to be like you, I want her name to be Irish."

Monica smiles and nuzzles her face near Griffin's broad chest, "We have a daughter."

...

Monica and Griffin left the clinic and drove to Chris's house. Where their daughter was outside making snow angels and snowmen. The dog was with them and as Monica pulls up her red Cadillac, the dog race across the yard to greet them. Kristin was outside helping the kids as she held Kodi back. "Julia take Kodi to the back yard."

Monica steps out of the car as she smiles at Kristin, "Still not trained yet?"

"No..but he will be. So how was the doctors?" Kristin smiles.

Griffin came up beside his wife, and places his hand on her waist. Monica smiles at him and looks to Kristin, "Fine…..everything is healthy and fine."

"That's good…so do you know if it's…a boy or a girl?" Kristin asks.

Monica gazes up at Griffin and then replies, "It's a girl."

Kristin smiles brightens, "Awww….your having a baby girl….how do you feel about that Griff? To have a house fill of girls."

Griffin chuckles, "I feel blessed. Besides, I lived with that when little Sarah came into the picture."

"Well….just wait until they reach the teen years…then you will have challenges." Kristin sighs.

Monica looks at Kristin, "Are you and your daughter having fights already?"

"Sort of….minor ones….but I was told, and with me growing up as teen myself, that every mother and teenagers go through those rough patches in life." Kristin admits. "Well don't want to keep you waiting….you have a nice time, and congrats on the news."

"Thank you." Monica smiles as she softly replies to Kristin's comment.

"Sarah, come sweetheart…we got to go." Griffin calls out.

"Coming…." Sarah gives Julia a hug and heads in the arms of her family.

Once inside and Griffin built a nice warm fire, Monica brides Sarah's hair and looks at her daughter. Sarah asks the question about the doctors, "So…how was your check up with the doctors?"

Monica smiles and hands Sarah the picture of the baby inside her womb. "Everything is fine. And here is a picture of your baby sister."

Sarah looks up at Monica, "I'm going to have a sister?" Monica nods and smiles to Sarah. Griffin came to sit down next to his family. Sarah looks at the picture and then to her parents, "So what is going to be her name?"

Monica looks at Griffin and then back at Sarah, "We haven't decide on a name yet. But we will….I'm not due to have this baby until late May early June. Still have a ways to go, before your sister arrives."

Sarah smiles and then gazes at Monica, "Can I help you pick out a name?"

Monica smiles, "We'll see.."

"Okay…I want to help contribute her name." Sarah smiles.

"I know sweetheart…" Griffin smiles and kisses his daughter. "Well…squirt, you have to get to bed, while your mom and I head out to the party."

"Right….the New Year's party. Can I stay up until the ball drops?" Sarah asks.

"Maybe." Griffin stated.

"It's up to your grandfather…after all he is babysitting you tonight." Monica stated.

"You bet.." A voice sounded behind them.

"Grandpa!" Sarah shrieks as she jumps up and leaves Monica's embrace to hug her grandfather.

Griffin smiles as he approaches his father, "You don't knock, anymore."

"Well…did but no one answered, so I invited myself in." Seth smiles. "I hared from the great vine that you and your beautiful wife is having another girl."

Monica comes and slips her hand in her husband's as she turned to look at her father in-law, "Who told you that?"

"Oh…people I know at the clinic. And Kathy." Seth chuckles. "I'm sure your baby daughter, will be just as beautiful as her mother."

Monica gives a slight blush at what he just said. Then Griffin kisses her cheek, "Well…we have to go get ready, have to be at the hotel by 9:00pm."

"Alright…oh and Monica….thought you might want to wear this for the evening." Seth pulls out a long flowing red dress with beautiful diamond like patterns of sparkling jewels down the side of the dress and on the back.

Sarah eyes it and smiles, "Wow…it's so pretty…."

Monica echoes Sarah's words, "Wow…it is stunning…but I have several other ones upstairs."

Seth smiles, "I know….but this one Kathy picked out for you. It's our Christmas gift to you, go on take it."

Sarah smiles at the offer and looks at her mom, "Nobody would look more stunning in that dress than you mom. Plus dad will be amazed. And you and daddy need…..that spark again.."

"Sarah!" Monica raises her voice in shock. "Are you trying to get your father and I to sleep together?"

Sarah nods and giggles, "Come on….you need it."

Seth looks at Monica as she was blushing, "Your daughter has a point. The magic will come between you and my son when the time is right…."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Monica stated sarcastically and then a smile pokes through. She then takes the dress and heads to the up stairs bathroom to get transformed into a hot sexy women.

It took Monica a fully half hour as she did her hair, makeup and slipped on the dress. She was amaze at how well it hugged her figure as well as it hid her pregnancy. She then eyes the mirror, and thinking that Sarah and Seth do have a good point. That she needs to reconnect with Griffin about their sex life. She just can't believe that Sarah is suggesting that. Monica turns to leave the bathroom and goes to their bedroom, to put some final touches. She places Griffin's necklace on her neck, as well as some sexy fragrance that made her smell really good.

Monica then head downstairs to head out for the evening. She sees Griffin at the dinning table talking with his father. Monica heads in and softly stated to him, "You ready honey."

Griffin turns and eyes his wife, and he could believe his eyes at the woman before him. With the dress it makes her look like she isn't pregnant with their child. She was absolutely stunning and it made Griffin's heart race. "Yes…" Griffin tumbles over his words.

Seth smiles at his son's reaction to his wife. He calmly stated, "I'll have your daughter in bed by 11. You kids have fun."

Griffin smiled to his dad and then heads out with his wife. His boss was hosting a little New Year's Eve Party a few blocks down. He looked over at Monica who was walking right beside him. Griffin leans over to her and softly whispers in her ear, "You look very lovely tonight."

Monica entwines her arm to his and gave him a small kiss to his cheek, "Thank you…..you look very….charming yourself."

They arrive a few houses down and as they approach the door, Monica can hear loud music coming from the home. The house is a little on the expensive side, with great white pillars, that towers over the front door, with a small opening balcony up above. Monica looks up at Griffin, "Are you sure we are in the right place?"

"Yup. This is Captain Peterson's home." Griffin stated as he guides Monica up the stairs.

"But this is a luxury home. And Captains of a police squad doesn't make nearly enough money to cover the mortgage on this place." Monica pointed out.

"True…but his wife is a very well establish neuron sergeant at the New York Hospital about 40 miles from her. She makes close to around 90,000 a year. Plus my boss makes 50,000 a year, they combined the two incomes and come up with this house. His brother in-law helped constructed the home." Griffin stated.

"I see…why wasn't the party here last year?" Monica asks.

Griffin chuckles, "Because last year they had their second honeymoon in the Keys and didn't want to host a party." Griffin rings the door bell, and almost instantly he was greeted by Margret his captain's wife.

"You made it!" Margret shrieked.

"Sorry we were a little late." Griffin apologizes.

"Oh don't be…in fact your not late at all…the party goes all night. Come in, come in…it's freezing out there." Margret motions for the two of them to come into their home.

Griffin holds out his arm for his wife's coat, "Margret this is my wife Monica, Monica this is my boss's wife."

Margret extended her hand to shake Monica's, "I've heard all about your beautiful wedding . You made such a beautiful bride."

Monica slightly blushes. "Thank you."

"So….Monica, how does it feel to be married into the mob of the police force?" Margret asks.

Monica looks up at Griffin and then back at Margret, "Feels a little crazy some days, but my love for my husband trumps his work."

Margret smiles, "Sounds like you fell into the same trap as we all did….being married to a captain of the squad kind of feels like being married to a captain of an army. Anyways….nice to meet you Monica, and a very late Congrats on your marriage. The party is in the ball room up the stairs to the right. Enjoy your night you two."

Monica smiles to her and Griffin returns to escort her in. He looks at her, "You ready, hon?"

Monica nods as he leads her up the stairway and into the room light with lights and a dJ up in the booth, with tables all around and lots and lots of people. There was even some ceiling decorations that made this moment feel magical. Monica looks up at Griffin, and whispers in his ear, "This is very beautiful."

Griffin eyes her and puts his arms around her wisest, "Not as nearly as beautiful as _you_."

Monica couldn't help her smile, as she leans up and plants a small kiss to Griffin's lips. She pulls back as Griffin lead her out on the dance floor. Monica looks up at him, "Don't you want to find Chris and Kristin first?"

"They can wait….I want to dance with my wife." Griffin gave Monica a charming smile, which Monica can't refuse. She places her hand with his as he steps up onto the dancing platform.

He turns to her, "Have you ever danced to swing music before?"

Monica nods, "I have on a few of my assignments in the past. At least it's better and easy to understand than _salsa_."

Monica's comment made them both chuckle as Griffin leads the way in dancing to a slow swing beat. Griffin was amazed at how well she was at following especially with her being pregnant with his new baby daughter. Monica danced in her husband's arms, and she was getting a lot of looks from the other men around her. Near the ending Griffin lowers Monica down to the floor and looks in her eyes. Then he moves in to kiss her. Monica gracefully returns his kiss, as he pulls her back up. Griffin pulls away and nuzzles his nose to hers, as Monica smiles so brightly.

Just then Chris taps on Monica's shoulder, "May I cut in?"

Monica soon pulls out of her romantic moment with her husband, "Why certainly."

Griffin smiles to his best friend, "Where is your wife Chris?"

"Take four steps to your right. She spotted you when you first came in." Chris stated as he took Monica's hands. Griffin nods and goes over to Kristin. Leaving his best friend to dance with his wife.

Chris then looks at Monica, "You know…you never did dance with me at your wedding."

Monica looks at him with shocked eyes, "Yes I did. To ummm…..what was that song…"

"I'm just messing with you….we danced to I Say A Little Prayer…" Chris smiles as he hears the beat of this song. "Ever since I laid eyes on you in the park one year ago, I thought to myself, gosh, what pretty brown eyes you have."

Monica smiles as she eyes him, "Are you hitting on me. Because you do realize I married your best friend."

"No I'm not….but this song reminds me of you…not in any romantic form." Chris smiles as he twirls Monica around.

_Slipping and sliding . All along the water fall, with you. My brown eyed girl. You my brown-eyed girl. _

Monica listens and couldn't help but to laugh at Chris's singing voice. His voice may not be as smooth as her husband's but he was still very cute. Then he and her sang out the other part of the lyrics. _Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. _

Chris twirl Monica in a small circle and together they were laughing and singing as they sure this moment together as friends. When the song ended Chris took a bow as Monica softly applauded, "Thank you for that dance, my sweet and dear friend, Monica."

Monica embraces him with a hug, "My pleasure, and thanks for dedicating that song to me."

Chris then leads Monica back to her husband as he took his wife back on the dance floor. A slow song started to play as Monica was back with her husband. Monica looks at her husband and places her hands with his, "Come on…"

"Where?" Griffin asks.

Monica leads him to the dance floor, as she places his hand on her wisest and her hand in his. Griffin however moved her body closer to his, as he softly whispers to her, "If we weren't married we do that, but since we made that commitment, you can be that closer to me."

Monica smiles to him and lays her head on his mighty chest. She entwines her wedding band hand to one of his hands and sawed to the music. She looks up into his eyes and admire his beautiful blue depths. "It still surprises me …."

Griffin tilts his head and looks at her, "What does?"

"One year ago around this very moment, was when I confessed my love to you. And when you figured out that I was…" Monica didn't want to finished the sentience in case anyone was eavesdropping.

Griffin puts a lock of Monica's hair behind her ears as his thumb gently grazes over her left cheek. "I know….but this year is different, we both made our vows before your Heavenly Father, and he has blessed us with a beautiful baby daughter. And there is something that I also wanted to say." Griffin pauses as he looked into her sexy brown eyes.

Monica leans in closer to him, "What is that?"

Griffin slowly inches his face to hers, "That _you _were my miracle in my life." Griffin then closes his eyes as he felt Monica's gentle touch, and she closes the gap to kiss him. Just before her lips was on his she too softly whispers back to him.

"_You_ were my miracle too." And with that, Griffin kissed her so tenderly sweet it made her knees tremble. Griffin kissed her so passionately that it made her heart race even more. She had miss this feeling with him, of being intimate and having him love her, like he did on their honeymoon. Their romantic moment lasted for a minute or two, then Griffin pulls back. He didn't want to overly do it, because they were in public.

Monica smiles to him and puts her head back on his chest. When the slow song ended another fast pace song started up again. Monica and Griffin moved off the dance floor to go have a breather. Griffin takes Monica outside on the balcony to admire the last day of 2011. In one hour it will be a whole new year, filled with remember able moments.

Monica looks to him, "Are you sure, we are supposed to be out here?"

Griffin nods, "There has been many people that come out here."

Monica eyes the night sky, "It's so beautiful. The snow covered tress, and ground, and the sky sprinkling more snow."

"It will be even more beautiful when the fireworks is light….I wanted to share this moment with you last year, but that moment bit the dust when you came out and told me you were an angel. It killed me to watch you slip away like that. In that moment I knew that I was in love with you." Griffin stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

Monica still feels a tang of heartache for leaving him like that, "I'm so sorry for the pain I cause you."

Griffin left light kisses on the back of her neck, "You don't have to feel sorry, honey….I needed that pain. It help me to grow more in love with you."

Monica turns her head to look at him, "I guess I also need that pain too." She pauses as she stares back at the night sky. "You wanted to share this moment with me?"

Griffin nods, "To tell you the truth, after you and I shared our first kiss under the mistletoe, I was going to give you a real kiss at midnight last New Year's Eve, but I guess you beat me to it 10 minutes before."

"Really? So you wanted to kiss me after all that time during Christmas?" Monica ask.

Griffin nods, "Yes.. …I didn't really realize how much I was falling for you, until that moment when you and I kissed. And ever since our mistletoe encounter, you were all I could think about. You really surprise me in life, and I guess it's what made me drawn to you, because you are so different."

Monica smiles and turns her whole body into him, "Well….I'm glad I interested you. And you were the first guy, I had interest in too." Monica pauses to breathe in his scent, then she eyes the party, "Come on….let's create new memories with the time we have left, before midnight."

Griffin smiles as he leads her back inside. Monica and Griffin danced and had a few drinks of ice water and talked with Chris and Kristin. Then as the time drew closer to the year of 2012, the party begins to move to the backyard for the lighting of the firework show. There was a big tv displaying the news footage of Time Square and the count down for the ball drop. Some of Griffin's co-workers had bottles of champagne ready to be open. Chris was on Monica's right side holding his wife close.

The crowed shouted as the numbers counts down to the New Year. It was 10 seconds until Midnight and Monica eyes Griffin, as fireworks and snowflakes surrounded them. Monica reaches up and touches Griffin's face as her heart pounded in her chest. One year ago, was when she first made the bold move of confessing her love for him. Now it feels like that moment all over again. Monica heard the crowd around her count down to the new year of 2012. However her and Griffin were lost in each other's eyes.

_5, 4, 3, 2.._

_As they numbers got closer to 1, so did Monica and Griffin. When it reached to 0. Fireworks lit up around them, and Monica and Griffin shared a passionate long kiss. Monica clasp her arms around her husband's neck, and after the moment of the new year past they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Griffin looks at his wife, and she had a strange look in her eyes. Something he never saw before._

_Monica not knowing what she was feeling , but in this moment, she wanted her husband. Even after everything she went through with the almost attempted rape that could of happen to her, she was in the mood of making love to him. She didn't know if this was the hormones or if it was God's planning, but she felt the heat in her._

_Monica clasp her hands to her husband's and lead them to their home. Snow fell down more heavily than before, but neither Monica or Griffin cared. Once Monica and Griffin arrive at their house and standing on their porch Griffin turns to look at her,_ "Why did you brought us away from the party? Don't you want to stay and have fun with our friends?"

Monica turns away from the door and looks up into her husband's ocean blue eyes. She took a step toward him, as she begins to express her feelings, "It's not that I don't want to enjoy my night with friends…..its just…the way you kissed me just then, at midnight….I wanted to spend this night with _you_, alone.." Monica gazes up into his eyes and leaning toward Griffin still didn't catch Monica's drift, she leans up and kisses him tenderly and seductively until she heard him moan. Monica soon pulls back and presses her back against the front door to their home, eying him with the same hunger in her eyes as she had on their honeymoon.

Griffin had no words but, swallowed very hard at what his wife was asking him to do. Griffin soon forms a smile on his face as Monica opens the door to the house. The house was dark, which made it easy for them to lose themselves in each other's embraces. Monica felt Griffin undoing Monica's winter jacket and letting it fall to the floor. So afterward she felt her back pressed against the front door as it closed behind her, and then she felt Griffin kissing her neck and collarbone. Very slowly he removes her jacket as she slips off his outer jacket to his suit and let it fall to the floor. Monica felt his lips reaches hers again as he lifts her up from the ground and holds her firmly in his arms. Monica looks in his eyes and smiles to him as he led both of them up to their bedroom. Griffin kisses her once more and slowly lifts her up and tenderly carries her up he stairs, and never breaking his lips with hers. Griffin goes back to kiss her deeply, which Monica resisted for a moment.

Griffin looks at her, "What?"

Monica looks at Sarah's bedroom door, "Our daughter's bedroom is right there…."

Griffin nods to her, "Right…how are we going to…you know…do it…without waking her.."

Monica smiles to him and leans back down to kiss him, "We did a few times before…" Griffin smiles back to her and continue to kiss her and walk to their room. Once he shuts the door Monica presses him up against the back of their bedroom door, and continues to kiss him passionately like they did on the porch. Except in their kiss, she felt Griffin removing her evening dress and letting it fall to the floor along with her bra. Monica did the same by removing Griffin's shirt, and tie. Every move that Griffin made was magic and for once she was not being driven by fear, only by love.

Once Monica and Griffin were both standing there naked, Griffin guides them to their bed. Monica smiles with each kiss, as he lowers her body down to the pillows, as Griffin climbed on top of her. Their room was lit up with beautiful radiant colors from some of the neighbor's fireworks, making this moment between them magical. Monica looks deep in Griffin's eyes, and as she came to his lips she whispers something against them, "I love you." She then closes her eyes, as she felt Griffin deepening their kiss.

After several hours of nonstop sweet torture of the pleasure they were feeling, Griffin clasped beside Monica panting, and breathing hard. Griffin felt Monica leaving small and light kisses on his sweated chest. "Wow….never knew homework from a therapist would be so thrilling." Griffin joked, as Monica giggles.

Monica gazes up at her husband who was still trying to catch his breath. She was making circling patterns on his chest as he stroked her sweated hair. "To be honest, Roan…..I was afraid of having flashbacks, and go into a panic attack."

Griffin looks down on his wife and moves his hands to stroke her sexy back, "But you didn't." he reassured her.

Monica moves from her spot to lay on top of him, "I know…I would of, came out a lot sooner, but I didn't know how I was going to reacted. But being in bed, naked with you, and feeling that sexual pleasure, made me realized something," Monica pauses as she looks at Griffin, "That whatever fear I had felt, when _Norman_ did those things to me, was driven out by love. The love of the Father, and the love I feel for you. Took me a while to see that. And at midnight, the way you kissed me, is all it took for me to come out of my fear, and just be in love."

Griffin smiles to her and touches his nose to hers, "I would've still loved you, even if you still need more time. Mon…I didn't married you, because I wanted to sleep with you. It's an added bonus, but I married you, because I fell in love with the woman that you are. I promise you _for better or worse_, that I will love you."

Monica smiles as she touches her husband's face. She felt Griffin's hands running up her spine, and onto the back of her neck, which gave Monica chills. Then he slowly guides her to his lips. Monica slowly kisses him, with slow seductive rhythms. She felt him getting turned on again, as he slowly moves Monica off his stomach. Monica lays on her back with her husband halfway on her. Monica felt Griffin kissing her neck, as his tongue traces the slope of her neck. Griffin then looks at her and smiles, "Does your therapist mind if I do some extra credit for your homework?"

Monica lets out a small laughter as she slowly slides her legs with his, "No I don't think she minds." Monica puts a finger under his chin, and felt him kissing her deeply again, which causes her heart to race and her fiery fever in her rise with the sexual arousal. Griffin heard Monica moaning for the pleasure she was feeling, which made him even more stimulated. Monica and Griffin made love for the second time that night. However, this time, they both took their time to reach the climax. The sun was poking through their frosted windows, when Monica and Griffin reached their intensified moment. After settling down from the sexual excitement, Griffin looks at his wife, as the sun hit her matted up hair. Monica looked so damn beautiful in that moment. The sunlight on her naked skin, making it look so warm and creamy.

Monica still wanted more of that feeling, but doing it twice back to back in the same night, wore her out. She lays on top of Griffin's chest hearing the roar of his heartbeat. Beating wildly with hers, as they clam down from their most intensified sexual moment. Monica looks up on Griffin's peaceful face and smiles to him. He was drifting off into a slumber. Monica then slowly moves up to kiss him, but when she moves he already was looking at her. They were about to go into another lip lock when their door opens up.


End file.
